


To Heal A Broken Mind

by Tiny_Tot34



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 60,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Tot34/pseuds/Tiny_Tot34
Summary: White floors, white walls, white ceiling. Those were the only things you knew. Your past forcefully erased, your powers to heal wounds being taken advantage of. Those were all you knew. The Winter Soldier, however, was something you didn't think you would ever know. Until one day...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Most of these stories came from my original account on Quotev, I'm only reposting them onto here for others to enjoy that don't use the other website. If you wish, however, to see my other account the link is: https://www.quotev.com/29708916

\-----------------------Your POV--------------------------

You stare down at your hands, which lay on your lap. The room that you were in was all you knew. You knew every nook and cranny. Hell, you even knew the number of cracks in the ceiling and walls. The continuous strains of controlling your powers were something you also knew too well of. The only thing that you didn't seem to know were three things:

One, your past.

Two, freedom.

Three, the Winter Soldier.

You don't remember the first two, but the third...now, that was something you only heard of quite often. He was considered to be a ghost. A myth. Someone who doesn't exist.  


But, you knew otherwise. You've seen glimpses of him when you were being moved from one place to another. Only being able to see his shoulder-length hair, for his face was covered in tactical gear consisting of goggles and a mask.

You closed your eyes, trying to picture what was behind that mask, what his face looked like, or, maybe, what color his eyes would be. But, nothing came. Whatever you pictured seemed oddly wrong for him.

You let out a soft sigh, as you thought, 'At least it was something to help pass the time.'

You hear the door to the room being opened, causing your eyes to snap open. You quickly stood at attention, head and eyes down-cast knowing better than to look anyone in the eye.

"Ah, I see that you are awake, Aceso." A familiar voice of Brock Rumlow resounds in the room.

"Yes, sir." Your reply was quiet and timid.

"Now, Aceso, I have come here to give you an order. But, first, I must know something." The man before you spoke up.

You give a subtle nod, speaking in that nervous that had always been with you since you could remember. Not that there was much to go on anyway.

"What would that be, sir?"

"Do you know why you are here? Or why we have given you the alias of 'Aceso'?" He questions, as his figure looms over you.  
You manage to control the small trembling of your shoulders and voice, as you spoke, "Yes, sir. I am here to help the cause of Hydra. I am here to heal the wounded, to help them rise again to fight for the cause. You have given my alias name because it is named after the goddess of the healing process. She was represented as the one responsible for healing wounds and curing illnesses."

You felt a hand on your head, causing you to involuntarily flinch. Your wide, fearful eyes, boring into the floor beneath your feet, as Rumlow speaks.

"Very good. As such, I am here to give you orders to help someone who is very important to our cause."

"Yes, sir. May I......May I ask who, sir?" You flinched again, as the hand is removed from your head, hearing the man before you chuckle.

"You will see soon. We are to bring you to him now, in order to heal his more recent wounds." Rumlow states, as he turns and walks to the door.

You move quietly, as you walk behind him. Eyes glued to the heels of his shoes, walking down one corridor, then the next. A turn here, then a turn there.

Rumlow stops, causing you to do the same. You hesitantly look up, only to see a set of doors. You know the room to be the medical bay of the Hydra facility.

Rumlow steps to the side, opening the door with one hand, as he gestures for you to enter with the other.

You pass him, head still down when entering. Once inside, you hear the door behind you click shut, causing you to silently sigh in relief. However, that immediately changes when you look up and meet eyes with none other than the Winter Soldier.


	2. Chapter 2

\--------------------------Your POV---------------------------

You held your breath, as you stare at the Winter Soldier, who seems to be doing the same to you. Feeling uncomfortable with the eye contact, you look to the floor, before slowly and cautiously make your way in front of him.

He was sitting on the edge of one of the medical beds. His goggles and mask still attached to his face, as well as his tactical outfit.

"H-Hello–" You stutter, once you made your way to the front of him, "I am here to try and heal your wounds."

Silence.

He just stared at you, as you fidgeted. You were not used to talking with people, especially ones would kill you with just the flick of their wrist.

"U-Um. I need to take off some of your gear, to assess the wounds. If...If you do not mind." You say, as you finally moved your gaze up to his face. 

Once more, he said nothing. Just....staring.

But, suddenly, he nodded his head. Causing a small, shy smile to appear on your lips, saying a small, "Thank you."

You slowly reached up and gently placed your fingers around the goggles. This caused him to flinch, resulting in you pulling back your hands quickly, as you sputter out, "I-I'm sorry. Did I.....did I brush against a wound or did I do something wrong?"

Again, he said nothing but just stared at your face. You then realized why.

'I-Is he analyzing me? To see if I am a threat?' you thought.

After a minute of staring, he slowly shook his head 'no', resulting in you relaxing slightly. Well, as relaxed as a person who is trying to heal a dangerous assassin can.

Gently, you pry the goggles off. Revealing his blue eyes, which seemed dull. Nearly lifeless. You press your lips into a thin line, as you work on his mask next. Once taking it off, you saw his face for the first time. It was bruised, cut, and sprinkled with blood.

You held back a flinch when thinking of the other injuries he could possibly have. You hesitantly spoke up, asking, "C-Could you, um, take off your vest and shirt? If you're uncomfortable with it. I could always try and, um, assess the wounds by guessing, or you could tell me and I could heal it that way. Whichever makes you comfortable."

When you were speaking, your eyes tried to focus anywhere, but his face and eyes. You suddenly heard the rustling of clothes. Snapping your attention to his movements, you watched as he slowly took off the vest, then the shirt.

When he finished, you saw the full extent of the wounds. But, a particularly deep cut (that was still bleeding), had you the most worried.

"I am going to need to have contact with the wounds. Is...that alright?" You asked, eyes focused on his face.

You waited for a few minutes before he nodded. Having his permission, you gently placed your hands over the deepest wound. You could feel the Soldier's gaze burning into your skull, as you concentrated on the energy buzzing in your system, manipulating it down your arms and to your hands, where a soft green light appears.

"Um, u-usually, I heard that people try to talk with each other when they are....uh, hurt, I think. I-It's suppose to bring comfort or something like the sort." You rambled, as the wounds began to slowly disappear one by one.

Still, he says nothing. Only observing, so, you continued.

"I...I don't remember my name. But, people here, they call me, Aceso. It comes from the goddess of the healing process. Which, in all honesty, is a good alias. 

Because of my abilities. But, you probably already knew that considering what I'm doing and now I'm rambling e-even more, and I'm so sorry, I'll just shut up now."

True to your word, you stayed quiet through the rest of the healing process. Once you had finished, the Winter Soldier had stood when Rumlow entered the medical ward. 

Rumlow looked over the Soldier's wounds, before turning his gaze on you. Your eyes focused on the floor, as usual.

"Very good, Aceso. You may return to your room." Rumlow speaks.

You nod, giving a quiet, "Thank you, sir."

Two guards guided you back to the white room that is to be called yours. Once inside (and the door locking behind you), you collapsed onto the uncomfortable bed.

Healing wounds always left you exhausted. So, you closed your eyes and slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

\-------------------------Your POV-------------------------

It has been a couple days since your encounter with the Winter Soldier. How many days, now that's a good question, being stuck in a windowless room, with literally nothing but a bed, and a small cubic bathroom that consisted of a small sink, toilet, and shower.

Currently, you were sitting on the floor, meditating. Hoping to stabilize and understand your abilities further. That is until you heard the door open.

You opened your eyes, looking at Rumlow, as he makes his way into the room. You stand slowly, head and eyes (as always) facing the ground.

"We need your assistance with the Winter Soldier, once more. It seems that he has a rather nasty gash on his side, that would normally require stitching. However, considering he has a mission again in a few days. We need the asset to be in proper condition." Rumlow says, getting straight to the point.

"I shall assist as much as possible, sir." Your quiet reply was enough to have Rumlow nod in approval.

Once more you were led to the medical ward by Rumlow. Not like it was anything new, you always had to treat a Hydra agent here or there. You could probably even walk to the place with your eyes close, not like you were allowed to. Given that Pierce had strict orders of keeping you specifically guarded, almost as much as the Soldier. Always saying the same thing: "We can't afford to lose such a valuable asset. Having the ability to heal will bring much improvement to our cause."

Your lips pressed into a tight line, as you think solemnly, 'The Soldier and I.....are we not allowed to be called humans?'

But, as soon as it came, you banished the ridiculous thought, replacing it with the saying that was constantly repeated, 'We are nothing more than tools to help Hydra achieve greatness.'

Even if it was a lie. Even if the whole world knew this, even if Hydra itself knew this. You and the Soldier were not allowed to have such realistic ideas.

You stood in front of the medical bay's doors, before opening it as gently as possible. Hoping to avoid any unnecessary noise, before slipping through it, once it was wide enough.

Closing the door just as cautiously, you turned and saw that the Winter Soldier was indeed injured. But, it seemed a lot worse than what Rumlow had depicted it to be.

Not wishing to waste any time, (for fear of him losing too much blood) you carefully walked over. Being wary of his boundaries and not wishing to over-step them.

"U-Um. May I?" You asked, hands poised over the large gash on his side, blood leaking down, where it would then drop to the floor, creating a small, crimson puddle.

Some of the blood even managed to smear over some of the metal of his prosthetic arm. But, at the moment, that seemed the least of your concern, as you awaited his response.

He once more gave his permission, after a second or two of hesitation.

Nodding just enough for one to notice, and that was all you needed when you gently pressed your palms to his wound. The familiar, pale-green glow illuminating the space between your two persons.

You shyly glanced up, seeing his blue gaze bore into your own (E/C) eyes. You gave a twitch of a smile, before asking nervously, "C-Could I ask what happened to cause this? I mean, you don't have to. I'm just curious,...is all."

You were slightly proud at the fact that your stammering and hesitation has become less apparent. But, the question remained unanswered.

You swallowed nervously, trying to think of something else to say to ease the tension, "When you go on missions,.......do you get to remain outside?"

There was a small pause before he nodded. This caused your entire attitude to shift. You gasped lightly, as a large, bright smile lit up your face, saying, "Really? Then you get to see the sun and the grass and all those types of things as you travel around?"

You looked up, eyes shining with both interest and innocent curiosity. While he seemed to have the same dull, lifeless look. Though, for a moment.....just for a split moment, you could've sworn that there was an emotion relating to amusement pass through them, before vanishing. Leaving no trace of it behind, as the Soldier nodded his head.

"What...What is like here, may I ask?" You questioned, as the large wound finally managed to stop bleeding. Leaving only time to wait for the skin to stitch back together.

You waited a moment, but no answer came. Your bright smile slowly fell, as well as your head, now focusing solely on the wound, while disappointment filled your being.

'Ah well,–' you thought, 'who am I to say such things. It's not like he was even going to–'

Before you had finished that thought, you were interrupted by a deep, rough, gravelly voice. Clearly, someone could tell that it was from lack of use.

"Bright. Everything's bright."

Your eyes widened with your smile following suit, as you say, "W-Wow. I hope I can see it one day, then. Since I'm just a kind of medic here, I don't get to leave as you do for missions."

He just gave a small grunt. For what, you didn't know. But, either way, you were just happy to know that he was actually paying attention to what you were saying.

When you were done, you got up from your kneeling position, the Winter Soldier doing the same. This causes you to look up, seeing the actual size difference between the small, petite you and the tall, muscled, assassin.

You almost gave a small chuckle, almost. But, considering the fact that Rumlow had just entered. Looking between you and the Soldier, assessing your treatment, before dismissing you to your room. Being guarded by two armed individuals, before having to be locked in your room. The same routine everytime you do, whenever you had to treat someone.

And, (just as before) you had laid onto your hard mattress, before falling asleep. The exhaustion of healing taking over your being, once again.


	4. Chapter 4

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------

Being called exhausted would be an understatement. You were currently in the medical ward, trying to heal as many Hydra agents as you could.

The Winter Soldier was having a sparring match today, keeping up with his daily routine. But, it seemed that he was being a bit ruthless today, to put it nicely.

You wiped some excess sweat from your brow, as you finished the next to last guy. Fortunately, the last person that happened to step up next was none other than the Winter Soldier.

Putting on a small smile, you gesture to the stool that rested in front of you. Wordlessly, he had sat down, following the same procedure of taking off his tactical gear.

You winced involuntarily at the sight. He had dark bruises of different shades littering his body. A cut is leaking crimson liquid down his cheek, before dipping off his chin. A split lip. A black eye. The list went on.

Your hands poised in the air above the cut on his cheek. Hoping to stop the wounds that seemed to be bleeding first than anything. Before you had opened your mouth to ask, the Soldier had already answered with a silent nod.

You sigh through your nose, as you say quietly, "You know. It's not good to already know what I'm going to ask."

You watched the corner of his lip twitch subtly. In fact, you would've missed it, if not for the fact that you were so close to his face in order to asses his wounds.

Instead of a more vocal reply, he gave a small (barely noticeable) shrug of his shoulders.

You were about to say something else, however, your vision began to tunnel. The world tilting around you, before feeling something tightly (though not uncomfortably) hold you around the waist.

You blinked harshly a few times before your sight returned to normal. Being vaguely aware of hanging limply on an arm that felt incredibly cold against the thin material of your shirt.

Once your senses returned, your eyes widened from their half-lidded state, before gasping, scrambling out of the grip of the Winter Soldier.

"I-I am so so sorry. I didn't mean– I mean that I was already tired and– I swear, it was an accident. I apologize." You sputter out as you stumble to regain some purchase of balance.

It wasn't until two hands rested onto your shoulders, helping to stabilize you, (before your face had become well acquainted with the floor), that you stopped rambling.

"Uh. Thank you....a-and sorry." You say, feeling ashamed as you stare at the floor.

A minute passed that felt like an eternity before you decided to say, (while still staring at the floor), "Let's get you fixed up. I'll be fine."

The Soldier said nothing, nor did he proceed to sit in the chair. Causing you to look up for a split second, only to catch a harsh look in his eyes.

You flinched, before saying, "Please. I promise. I'll be fine."

There was a short pause before you heard the soft sound of footsteps, followed by the quiet creaking of the stool.

You sighed in relief before you walked carefully over to him. His face was already healed (thankfully), therefore, leaving you with just the torso to heal. Luckily, there isn't much damage done to his legs, just being minor wounds that would heal within a few minutes (thanks to the super soldier serum lurking in his veins).

Once you finished, your breathing was slightly labored, as you stood from a crouched position. Wiping a dribble of sweat that made its way down the side of your face.

You gave a smile, as you say, "See. I'm fine. Just....a l-little rest and I'll be good as new."

The Soldier just stared at you, eyes narrowing just the slightest. Almost as if he was annoyed.

Your smile faltered, as you say, "I give you my word. I'm fine."

He simply let out a grunt, before standing and walking away. Leaving through the doors, as you stood there. Staring at the closing doors.

You let out a small, barely perceivable huff, as you think, 'Was that him showing concern? Or just being rude?'

You secretly hoped it was the first part of that question.


	5. Chapter 5

\------------------------Your POV---------------------------

You were in your room, sitting on the bed, doing nothing. You were thinking of what kind of weather it would be outside. Granted, you didn't know the month, day, or even year. But, it didn't hurt to think of all the possibilities.

It wasn't until a loud bang echoed down the corridor, causing you to jump violently. Oddly enough, it was coming from the direction of the medical ward. Now, usually, you were forbidden from even stepping out of the room without some form of escort. However, the noise that you heard, the loud bang, it sounded as if someone fired off a gun.

'I-If it really was a gun. Then someone could've gotten hurt. If that's the c-case then surely no one would mind if I went to help. Hopefully.' You thought as you got up off the bed.

Testing the door, you found it unlocked. Which was odd, considering they always locked it.

'M-Maybe someone forgot.' You thought as you slid through the door, before closing it behind you.

As soon as you were out, you took off quickly down the halls. Unfortunately, because of the lack of the proper room to exercise, you weren't fast or even strong for that matter. It would be easy to overpower you.

But, you brushed the thought aside. Favoring to try and move quickly to the medical bay. Once you finally got there, you were left speechless.

Guns. Large, menacing guns were positioned on one spot in the room. Or rather, one person.

The Winter Soldier.

He seemed to be having a panic attack or something of the kind, by the animalistic look in his eyes.

They kept jumping around, from one person to the next. As if waiting for an opportunity to attack. You pursed your lips together, before a small spark of determination burned in your eyes.

Shaking your head to clear out any doubtful thoughts, you began moving forward. One foot in front of the other. Before you knew it, you were brushing past the guards and guns.

When the Winter Soldier had set his sights on you, (when you had finally pushed to the front), you had paused. Before slowly, cautiously, moving your hands in a placating manner. 

Speaking in your normal, timid voice; you say, "It's alright. I heard a gunshot. You remember me, right? I'm Aceso."

His gaze was cold and calculating, as he bore into your presence. Trying to see if he did actually remember you or not. But, after a few minutes, he nodded his head, seemingly relaxing (just barely, but enough to not be glaring at you).

You give a small, shy smile while saying, "Then may I assess your wounds. I can see that you're bleeding."

His gaze shifted from you to the group of men holding the guns. You swallowed harshly, for what you were about to do could possibly invoke some horrible punishment. But, that wasn't important right now. What was, however, was getting the Winter Soldier to not only calmed down but to allow him to be relaxed enough to be healed.

You turned your head over your shoulder, before asking, "Could you please put the guns down and leave?"

"You're not even suppose to be out of your room, Aceso!" One of them hissed, causing you to flinch.

For some reason or another, that seemed to have set off the Soldier further. For he took a threatening step forward, the guns lifting and all clicking simultaneously.

You, in a panicked state, looked between the men and the Soldier quickly, before shouting out, "I am a healer! He is hurt and as far as I am concerned, he is under my care! Now, please put down the guns!"

The room was deathly silent, as you stood there with wide, panicked eyes, thinking, 'Oh God. I-I raised my voice. I'm going to have to be punished. Or worse, I'm going to be put in that chair, then put on ice, again.'

In your panicked haze of mind. You barely registered the guards glaring at you, before doing as instructed. Once the last of them had left, closing the door behind them with a slam. You had collapsed to your knees.

You could feel the skin scraping against the concrete, but the pain didn't register, as you clasped your hands in front of your chest. Shaking violently, as you thought out all the possibilities of the consequences for your actions.

You felt a cold, metallic hand on your shoulder. Causing you to jump violently, and in turn, causing the hand to be ripped quickly away.

You looked up and saw that the Soldier was standing behind you. His metal hand hanging in the air, uselessly, as his stare bore into your (E/C) eyes.

"S-Sorry. I'm sorry. I'll, um, I'll start checking your injury, now." You stammer out, trying to regain control of your trembling form.

His eyes narrowed down at you, as you tried to get up. But, it was as if you were a newly born fawn, trying to learn how to walk.

When you lost your balance, the Soldier's hand shot out with almost inhuman speed and precision, before latching it around your upper arm.

"Thank you and sorry." You murmur, as you steady yourself.

Once you managed to do that, you guided the Soldier (well, more as he guided you) to the medical bed. When he sat down, you pulled up a nearby stool and sat down on it, as you took a closer look to the area in which he was shot.

"Uh?" Before you could get the sentence out, he was already in the process of removing the vest and shirt.

It was then that you realized that he was shot in the shoulder that the metal arm connected to. Your eyes traced the jagged scar that connected the prosthetic limb, before realizing the bleeding bullet hole that was still in his shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" You asked, looking him in the eyes. You weren't referring to just the bullet wound.

He seemed to have understood the underlying message of your question, for he gave the short reply of, "Not anymore."

Deciding to not go further into detail, you changed subjects. Unknowingly, much to the Soldier's relief.

"Did the bullet pass through?" You asked as you reached around his shoulder, to gently prod the flesh, to see if there was a similar wound. But, when the Winter Soldier shook his head, dread had filled your being.

"There isn't any numbing agent here to dull the pain and the bullet needs to be removed." You say, as you tried to think of a solution. Your hands (bloodied from laying your hands on his side, where the blood dripped down to while looking for an exit wound), ran through your hair, in a panicked motion.

It wasn't until a soft, warm grip took hold of it. Your eyes snapped to meet the Winter Soldier's own blue gaze. You took a deep, calming breath, before saying, "I'm sorry."

With that, you went to a nearby drawer and pulled out a pair of tweezers. Walking reluctantly back towards the Soldier, you sat down onto the chair, before muttering out a couple more 'sorry's'. After apologizing profusely, you began to work as quickly as you could. Digging the tweezers into the wound, you finally managed to come into contact with a hard, round, object. Finally gripping the projectile with the tool, you gently and carefully pulled the bullet out.

You looked to the Soldier to see if he was in pain, but he had a blank look. It unnerved you on how he refused to show any signs of being in pain, as you placed the bloodied bullet and tweezers on a metal tray.

"I'm going to be starting the healing process." You say, as you gently placed your hands on the wound.

You were too concerned with the pain that he could be feeling to ask for permission, as the green illuminated your hands and the wound.

There was an uncomfortable tension in the room, as you concentrated on your healing abilities. Deciding to end the building tension, you ask, "May I, uh, can I know what happened?"

You waited, but no reply came. You were about to give up waiting for the answer to you your question, when suddenly–

"Didn't react well to punishment."

"Oh, uh, I understand." Was all the reply you gave, not wishing to go too much into details about what they do when disobeying orders or doing something wrong.

After you had finished, that was when the doors to the medical wing were slammed opened. Startled, you immediately stood, turning to see that Alexander Pierce himself was walking through and–

Straight.

Towards.

You.


	6. Chapter 6

\------------------------Your POV------------------------

You were barely managing to control your trembling, as Pierce approached you. Your eyes were focused on the ground, as his footsteps echoed in the medical ward. Your eyes widened, as his shined black shoes had come into your vision. Swallowing thickly, you wait for whatever is to come.

"Aceso, may I know why you are out of your room?" Although his voice was calm, you could hear the underlying threat behind it.

"I, uh, I heard a gunshot, sir. Believing someone was possibly injured, I came to help, sir." You really did try not to stutter under his scrutinizing stare, as he looked down on you.

"I am aware I have specific orders about you only helping when we say you help." Pierce glowered.

"I understand, sir. But, um, the Winter Soldier seemed to have needed assistance with the wound received." You stammered.

There was a silence for a moment, before Pierce spoke out, once more, "Why was he shot?"

"I do not know, sir. I had arrived when the shot was already fired." You give somewhat of the truth.

'Oh, God. I'm digging my grave. Please. Please! Let him buy it. Let him believe that I know nothing.' You thought, as your gaze was boring holes into the floor.

"Is that so? Then, tell me, what happened when you arrived." Pierce ordered.

You swallowed harshly as you say, "The Winter Soldier was about to engage in fighting with a few guards that had their weapons trained on him. Before either party could be killed or seriously injured, I, uh, had intervened."

"Is this true, Soldier?" Pierce asked.

"Yes, sir." Soldier's deep, rough voice had spoken out.

"Hm. How interesting." As Pierce said this, there was a short pause.

With this short pause: the most idiotic, reckless idea came to mind.

"Sir?" You timidly called out.

"Huh? What is it Aceso?" Pierce snapped, causing the involuntary flinch before you had decided to speak up.

"Um, sir. I was possibly wondering, if I have your permission, of course, if, maybe, I could be put in charge of the Soldier's healing process?"

"And, pray tell, why I should do that?" He asked.

"Well, uh, it would not only allow me to heal more agents and the Winter Soldier himself, while out in the field. It would also allow me to, um, to possibly calm him down, when he becomes hostile. Thus, not only saving more men, but it would also mean that the Winter Soldier would have fewer to no injuries, and as such, could send him on more missions." You say, as your hands balled up your pant legs.

You felt as if you were sick, with the way your stomach twisted into knots.

You awaited the verdict, your head low and eyes wide, as Pierce considered the option. After a few minutes of what felt like an eternity, he finally said, "Very well. But, I expect nothing but the best results from both of you."

Your fisted hands that clenched onto your pants, loosened considerably, as Pierce began to walk out. However, when he opened the door, he had turned his head over his shoulder, before saying, "I will be moving your living quarters in with the Winter Soldier, in order to keep a better eye on him. Oh, and Aceso?"

"Yes, sir?" 

"Your food will be put on hold for an entire week for being out of your room without both permission and an escort."

"Yes, sir. I understand, sir." You say as you kept your head bowed low.

With that, Pierce finally left. A muffled conversation outside the room could be heard before it had grown distant than stopped altogether.

You let out a sigh, before slowly picking your head up. You decided to look up to the Soldier, giving a weak smile, before saying, "S-Seems like w-we'll be kinda like p-partners, now. H-Huh?"

There was no vocal reply, as the Winter Soldier stared down at you. For a split second, you would've believed that you saw a bit of curiosity in his gaze before it had vanished.

After a few minutes of silence, you were finally guided back to your room. One of the guards that were walking you back had given instructions on what is to happen tomorrow. 

Afterwards, you were shoved into your room, before the door had locked with a resounding 'click'. 

When you were sure that the door had locked, a small, soft smile had appeared on your face, as you thought, 'At least I won't be stuck by myself anymore.'


	7. Chapter 7

\------------------------Your POV---------------------------

You were roughly awoken by someone kicking the frame of your bed. A gruff voice yelling at you to get up. Quickly doing as the voice said, you got out of bed. As you did so, you managed to catch a glimpse of three guards wielding guns.

"Start walking!" One shouted as they pushed you forward with the nozzle of their gun.

Stumbling a bit, you managed to catch yourself, before walking out of your room. You kept your gaze pinned to the two pairs of heels that moved in front of you, as the barrel to a gun is pressed roughly against the small of your back.

You walked down numerous corridors, that would occasionally split off into two separate parts. After (what you estimated to be) about five minutes of meandering through the hallways, the two guards in front of you had stopped. You briefly looked up to see a well bolted and locked door, before returning your gaze to the floor. You heard the clanking of the various locks, as they were released. The creaking of the heavy metal door alerted you to move forward, as the guards stood to watch. Flinching slightly when the door was slammed shut, the locks clicking back into its original position.

Finally free of the harsh glares and worries of disobedience, you looked up. The first thing you had noticed was a small bed (that could've passed for a cot) crammed into a nearby corner, neatly made and didn't seem to have been used as of yet. The second thing was that the Winter Soldier was sitting upright on his bed, looking at you.

"Um. Hello, again." You say, giving an awkward wave.

You stood there for a few seconds before the Soldier had simply lifted his hand up, before dropping it (in what you had guessed to be his own wave). You were about to step over to (what you presumed to be) your bed when you noticed something.

"Your hurt." It wasn't a question, as you slowly stepped over to be in front of him.

He didn't say anything, as you looked more closely at his face. There was a small cut on his cheek, bottom lip, and upper left eyebrow. A large bruise had already begun to form a crescent shape around his right eye, as another bruise was already turning a shade purple on the opposite cheek.

"What happened?" You stammered, taken aback by the forming wounds.

Silence.

That was when the gears in your head began to turn, as you say, "Is this punishment...for yesterday?"

A subtle shrug of his shoulders.

You pursed your lips, as you brought your hands up. They hovered over the wounds for a moment, before you pressed them gently to his cheeks. Closing your eyes for a moment, you concentrated on your energy flow, before manipulating it to your hands to heal the wounds that covered his face.

When you reopened them, you saw the Soldier staring intently at you. You gave a small smile, as you say, "Better, right?"

He gave a shallow nod of his head.

There was a small pause before you decided to speak up again, "I'm sorry."

You watched as the Soldier raised an eyebrow at the sudden apology, causing you to looked to the floor, saying, "It was most likely my fault that you had gotten hurt. For that, I-I'm sorry."

You felt something warm enclose around one of your hands, causing you to look. The Soldier had gripped his fleshed hand around yours. You looked up to him and smiled, saying, "For someone who I heard is suppose to be quite ruthless. You sure have a good heart."

He seemed taken aback by this, as he snatched his hand away from yours. Giving you a slight glare, but you merely gave an airy laugh, saying, "Don't worry. It's our little secret."

He still glared at you, but (for some reason) you didn't feel threatened by it. Instead, it seemed......vaguely familiar. Your eyes narrowed slightly, as you tilted your head to the side, trying to think of how this seemed like déjà vu.

You quickly shook your head, thinking, 'It's not good to remember. If you remember, they'll take it away. They always do.'

The Soldier had given you an odd look, causing you to scratch the back of your head, giving a nervous laugh, saying, "Sorry. I was just thinking about something."  
His eyes narrowed.

"Seriously. It was nothing, I just thought that we're going to be spending a lot more time together. That's all." You say in an exasperated tone while letting your hands fall to your sides.

His eyes were still narrowed.

You could feel a cold sweat build on your temple, as a sudden thought came to mind, causing you to blurt out, "You can't read minds....can you?"

The question in-of-itself seemed ridiculous, feeling your face heat up out of embarrassment. 

"Um. Nevermind. I'm just....gonna hide for the rest of my days, now. So, if you'll excuse me." With that statement, you walked over to your bed, pulled back the covers, then proceeded to crawl under them. Pulling them all the way over your head, until you were basically a lump in the small cot.

But, as you hid under them. You could've sworn that you heard a small, barely perceivable huff, that (if you weren't paying attention to or in the silent room, listening) would've been passed off as a sigh. However, you were listening and you are in the quiet room. Therefore, you were able to tell that it was a small, barely perceivable _laugh. ___

__You smiled through the burning feeling in your cheeks, as you hid underneath the blankets._ _


	8. Chapter 8

\------------------------Your POV---------------------------

It has been a total of three days since your room assignment had changed, which also meant that you had spent three days without any food. Now, usually, that wouldn't be a problem to someone who was normal. 

Keyword: normal.

For you see, the healing capabilities that you process require energy. Energy that could be obtained from simply sleeping, drinking water, and most importantly, food. Which is something that you don't have? Which again, isn't normally a problem......if you weren't required to heal not only the Winter Soldier, whenever he got hurt, but the other agents as well.

Which, when coming to your regular schedule, is usually dealing with about fifteen to twenty agents a day. Give or take a few. Now, the past three days seemed to be one of those few good days in which you only had to heal six to eight people. Though it still left you exhausted beyond belief, it was still better than spending energy that you don't have.

Therefore, when it was time for the Winter Soldier's dinner. You were essentially forced to watch, (or more like smell gave the fact you were burying yourself under your covers to try and keep away any thoughts on how hungry you were) as he ate his food.

Unfortunately, your stomach had decided to try and mimic the sound of a dying whale. Causing you to stiffen, when you heard the Soldier suddenly stop eating.

'Oh, please, tell me he's done.' You think as you squeeze your eyes shut.

It was at that moment when the covers were essentially ripped away from you.

'Maybe I can play this off, as me being asleep? I mean, my back is facing towards his direction.'

"I know you're awake." Came a gruff voice that hovered over you.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to disturb your, um, dinner." You say, as you looked over your shoulder, only to see him with one hand clutching the thin blanket, while the other was holding.....a slice of bread?

"Eat." He grunted, shoving the bread in your face.

"Can't. This is my punishment." You say, as you gently push away his hand while sitting up in the process.

"You need energy. Eat." He repeated.

"I'll get you into trouble." You say, looking him in the eyes.

However, his only narrowed in response.

"Please, I don't–mmph!" In mid-sentence, he had shoved the bread into your mouth.

You gave him an exasperated look, as he waited for you to finish it. 

When you swallowed the last bit of it, you say, "If they find out, you could get into trouble."

He only gave a shrug of his shoulders.

A crestfallen look took over your features, twiddling your thumbs that rest in your lap, as you say, "I know you may not care, but I do."

His eyes widened a slight fraction, as you continued, "So please, try and take better care of yourself."

"Why?" He asked, head tilting slightly to the right, as his eyes narrowed at you.

"Well, I trust you. You've been good to me and I want to repay that favor. However, since I don't have anything, I thought, maybe, that I could give you my trust." You gave a slight smile, as you looked up from your hands to the Soldier's face.

His expression was unreadable, as it always is. But, it seemed (to you anyway) that he was contemplating something. This caused you to feel nervous. That he was possibly thinking that you were lying, and that was when an idea came to mind.

Acting quickly, you carefully reached around to the back of your neck, feeling a small, thin chain. You finally managed to get to the clasp and undo it.

You brought the two links around, before re-clasping it and pulling out the rest of the chain from underneath your shirt. Showing a small butterfly pendant. You looked at it for a moment, before looking at the Winter Soldier, where you then proceeded to hold it out in front of him.

He glanced at the necklace, then to you. His eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"I want to show you that I do trust you. This necklace is the only thing that I was allowed to keep. I don't know where it came from or why it allowed, but I, uh, I want you to keep it. As proof of my trust." 

He kept his gaze on the necklace for a few moments, before reaching out with his metal hand. He pinched the thin, metallic chain between his thumb and forefinger, carefully placing the small pendant into his pants pocket.

"Please, take care of it. Okay?" You asked as you gave him a gentle smile.

He nodded, finishing off the rest of his food, while you laid back onto the bed, pulling the thin cotton blanket around you, as you tried to regain the lost energy through sleeping.


	9. Chapter 9

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------

It was the next day, that things decided to take a drastic turn. You and the Winter Soldier had been summoned by Pierce to go on a mission. Well, more accurately, the Winter Soldier, was the one to go on the mission. However, because of the little burst of courage that happened a few days ago, you were to attend the mission with him and the other agents as a medic.

The good outcome of this: you were officially off of the food ban that Pierce had established.

Which, most likely, explains why you were currently eating lunch with the Soldier in your shared room. But, because of the lack of energy you had gotten from food for the past three to four days, you were absolutely starving, to put it simply. Thus, eating the portioned meal they gave you and finishing it off within minutes. While the Soldier was still finishing off his last few bites.

The tension in the room was palpable. Making you slightly nervous about going outside for the first time, well, since you can remember. Which, again, isn't much. But, you decided to still try and make small talk.

"So, um–" You began but lost the words when the Soldier looked up at you, without picking his head up.

You looked to your lap, twiddling your thumbs, as you say, "In all honesty, I'm a bit scared."

This seemed to catch his attention, for he picked his head up to look at you face to face, as you continued, "I mean, this is, um, technically my first mission, there are so many possibilities of this going wrong. Not to mention, the first time going outside in...I don't really know. It's a bit nerve-wracking by itself, coupled with this assignment..."

You trail off with a nervous laugh, scratching the back of your head.

"Don't be." His gruff answer, cut through the air like a knife, stopping your nervous rambling.

"Sorry?" You ask, tilting your head slightly to the right.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he favored reaching into his pocket and pulling out the small pendant you gave him. Dangling it in front of you, before returning it to his pocket.

You were shocked, to say the least, as you stared at him. Though, that seemed to last for only a short moment, for a large smile appeared on your face. Giving him a nod, you say, "I understand. Thank you."

'He wanted you to trust him.' You thought, your smile growing.

He shrugged, as he finished the rest of his meal.

\----------------------Time Skip---------------------------

You looked down at the uniform you were given. Though the outfit looked rather bulky and would seem like it would hold you down, it was, in fact, incredibly lightweight. The mask that adorned your face allowed you to breathe properly, too.

You let out a sigh through your nose, as you adjusted the last buckle on your wrist guards, hoping that it would be tight enough to not slip. As you were doing that though, you failed to notice the Winter Soldier waiting for you at the door. Therefore, resulting in you nearly jumping out of your skin, when you decided to look up.

He was in his normal tactical gear, along with his mask and goggles. His arms tightly crossed against his chest, as he leaned against the doorframe. You gave a smile (forgetting already about the mask that covered your own mouth) and a small wave, as you try to lighten the atmosphere even by a fraction, "Gotta admit. I look pretty cool, huh?"

A small shrug of the shoulders, as he straightened himself out. 

Gesturing with his head that it was time to go.

You gave a shrug of your own, as you went to move past him. However, he gripped your upper arm, effectively spinning you around to face him.

Before you could say anything, he grabbed your hand and placed something heavy into it. Looking down, it was a gun.

 

"I don't know, or rather, remember how to use one." You stammered, looking at the dangerous weapon in your hand.

"Press that small button there, aim, and pull the trigger." He says, giving a very brief summary on how to handle a gun.

You nodded, carefully making sure that the button was on....safety? Before placing it in one of the belts that went across your waist.

"Thank you." You say, before the both of you went to the designated meeting point, where you would be picked up by a car.

When you had stepped outside, you immediately covered your eyes with one hand, as you looked up to the blue sky. You would've admired it longer, if not for the guard who roughly nudged you to move faster.

And just like that, you were in a passenger seat, while the Winter Soldier was being transported in the vehicle that was in front of your own.


	10. Chapter 10

\-------------------------Your POV---------------------------

You watched as the large black van in front of you, rams into the smaller car as the Soldier holds onto it.

When the car flips over, the passenger car door is ripped off its hinges, the three surviving members sliding across the asphalt, creating small sparks as it moved. Your car is slammed into a parking position, when the van finally stops, causing the men inside to get out and begin firing.

You adjusted your mask one last time, taking a deep breath, before heading out. Standing behind the Winter Soldier and the Hydra agents, as they shoot off each round of bullets. For a second, you could've sworn you heard one of them exclaim, "Who the hell is that behind them!?"

However, with the current position, you weren't given the opportunity to know, before the two men and one woman had split up, causing the Soldier to speak in a language you didn't understand. But, with how everyone was splitting up, you guessed it was to deal with the blonde haired man that was thrown into the streets below.

Not having the same contraptions they did to get to the highway below, you decided to (as best you can, while literally dodging bullets) follow the Soldier. Unfortunately, you had to take cover behind one of the cars, as he rolled a grenade underneath a few to deal with the woman. When it did go off, the red-haired woman had started her assault on the Soldier.

It wasn't until the Soldier had tossed the woman off of himself, that the woman, in turn, had thrown something to him. It latched onto his metal arm, as small pulses of electricity flowed over it. This causes you to immediately take action of running out from behind the car, standing next to him. When you looked up at him, he simply shook his head, silently denying your medical help. Not like you could do much, considering it was the metallic arm and not the flesh one.

You stood on the sidelines, as the Soldier finally managed to hit the woman in the shoulder, rendering her temporarily incapacitated.

When the blonde haired man rammed into the Soldier, you were going to go help. Maybe act as a diversion, but as soon as you took your first step forward, both feet left the ground, as muscular arms wrapped around your waist.

You let out a small noise of distress, causing the Soldier's gaze to snap up to your (somehow) airborne figure. Unfortunately, he was already dealing with the problem of the blonde man, thus leaving you to defend yourself.

You quickly reached for the small gun, pressing the small button on the side that was the safety, while taking it out and shooting the male in the arm. However, before he had dropped you, you had placed your hand on the wound, healing it just enough so it wouldn't bleed out.

When you landed, it was on the windshield of a dark blue car, knocking all the air out of your lungs, as you wheezed pathetically. But, this wasn't the time to dwindle and waste precious moments.

Rolling yourself off of the car, you wrapped one arm around your ribs, as the other clutched onto the gun. You ran to catch up with the Soldier, finding him in a knife battle with the blonde haired man. You took aim and fired, hitting his shield with loud clangs. It wasn't until you were out of bullets did you stop and, unfortunately, this allowed the man to finally have an opening to attack.

However, that didn't happen. The strange blonde haired man didn't attack. Instead, he looked at you in confusion and....hope?

He opened his mouth, saying only one word.

Or rather, a name.

"(F/N)?"

Your eyes widened, realizing quickly that your mask must have slipped down to your neck. When the man took a step forward, this caused you, in turn, to take a step back.  


Before the man could speak, again. The Winter Soldier had attacked him, but the burly blonde haired man, flipped him over his shoulder, effectively knocking the Soldier's own mask off.

The man had the same look on his face when the Soldier turned to face him.

"Bucky?"

Only one thought came to mind when you heard those names,...

'Who the hell are those people?'


	11. Chapter 11

\-------------------------Your POV--------------------------

There was a small standstill. You facing the Soldier and the blonde haired man, as they stared each other down.

It wasn't until the Soldier turned fully around, that everything started to move again. The Soldier stalked forward, as he glowers, "Who the hell are they?"

However, before they could re-engage in the battle, a small, round grenade launched through the air, hitting the car behind the Soldier. The blast had knocked you off your feet, slamming into a car behind you. Leaving a sizable dent in the door.

Collapsing to the ground, you tried to get up. Struggling pitifully, as your feet slid across the asphalt. It wasn't until you felt an arm going across your middle, did you manage to look up. Seeing the Soldier had brought a form of relief, as he picked you up, throwing you over his shoulder and began carrying you away from the site.

Though, as he did so, that name the man had called you....it had wandered into your thoughts.

'It seemed....familiar, but strange all at the same time.' You thought.

The longer you thought about it, the harder it was to try and pinpoint it. A headache blazed in your skull, causing it to pound as an image appeared before your clenched-shut eyes.

It was a small, skinny boy. Laying in bed, he seemed sick.

As quickly as it came, it was gone.

When the Soldier had placed you onto your feet, you wobbled. The Soldier gripped your shoulders, helping to keep your balance. Your back and ribs ached horribly. No doubt seriously bruised, if not, then at least cracked.

Wrapping an arm around yourself, to try and put minimal pressure on your sides, you give a small 'thank you' to the Soldier. When you tried to take a few steps away from the assassin, however, he held strong to your shoulders.

His gaze bore into your eyes, as he asked, "Are you hurt?"

Not wishing to worry him, you give a weak smile, saying, "N-Nothing I can't handle."

His lips pursed into a deep frown, as he says, "Heal yourself."

Giving a wary chuckle, you say, "I can't. It takes energy to heal. As such, it's difficult to heal oneself when you're the one wasting the energy. It'll be like a continuous loop, it wouldn't exactly work out. Though, I'm sure it's just because of my inexperience with these powers. Who knows, maybe I could do it one day?"

You went to laugh but winced when it caused your ribs to start burning in pain. This caused the Winter Soldier to lift your arm away from your sides, inspecting the injury. Gently, he prodded your sides with his fleshed hand. It wasn't until he reached a certain tender spot, causing you to flinch, did he jerk his hand away.

"It's bruised. Should heal in a few days." Came his short reply.

You nodded your head in understanding, as you say your small 'thank you' before you and he began to walk back to the Hydra facility.

\-------------------------Time Skip---------------------------

You watched the Soldier's metallic arm being tended to from a few feet away, as a medic tended to your ribs. Wrapping a coil of compression bandages around your sides. Luckily, a black sports bra covered your chest, avoiding any.....awkward situations.

Every time you flinched or showed discomfort, the Winter Soldier tensed. Glaring at the medic harshly for a few minutes, before he returned his sites straight ahead, staring at nothing in particular.

When the medic finished wrapping you in the bandages, you placed your shirt back on. It was at that time, that the Soldier had pushed the man who was working on his arm into a nearby wall. The armed guards lifted their guns, pointing them at him.

Acting quickly, you were by his side in a matter of seconds, gripping his arm in a comforting manner. Pierce had walked into the room, accompanied by Rumlow and a few others.  
"Mission report," Pierce demanded.

You watched as the Soldier remained quiet.

"Mission report. Now." Pierce demanded again, this time more fiercely.

Quickly, he lifted his arm to backhand the Soldier, but, with a speed you didn't know you possessed, you caught his wrist. Glaring at the man with a hatred that had everyone taking a step back, the armed guards aiming their guns at you, now.

You paid them no mind, however, as you gripped Pierce's wrist so tightly, that you could've sworn you heard a small crack. You scowled, growling out, "Don't."

Pierce didn't back down though, instead, he used his other hand to make contact with your cheek. It had enough force in it that it sent you to the floor.

Pierce stepped in your line of sight, gripping your (H/C) hair in his tight fist, he yanked upwards. This earned a yelp of pain from you, as you gripped his wrist with both hands, trying to pry his hold off of you. 

Pierce had brought you to his face, as you struggled in his painful hold, he spat out, "You dare defy me? You are nothing."

Before Pierce could do, or say, anything else, the Soldier had grabbed his arm, tearing his hold from you, as he spoke out, almost in a dazed state of mind, "The man on the bridge.....who was he?"

"You met him on an earlier assignment," Pierce replied, straightening his jacket and tie.

"I knew him." The Soldier said, causing you to look at him when you slowly got up from the floor. 

His looked so lost and confused, it made your heart ache.

Pierce had gone on about how the Soldier was a great accomplishment. You grit your teeth, when the Soldier looked to him, still looking so lost, as he (once more) says, "But, I knew him."

Pierce sighed, saying, "Prep him."

Your breath caught in your throat, eyes widening in horror, as you shout, "No! Don't, please!"

The guards had already slammed the Soldier back into the chair, strapping his arms down.

"View this as a punishment of your own." Pierce said, before directing his gaze to the guards, "Take her back to her room."

You felt arms encircle you, lifting you up. You fought back, kicking, squirming, and yelling. Trying to have them let you go. But, their grip remained firm.

The last thing you saw, before being carried out of the door, was the Soldier trying to get out of the chair, as the machine covered half of his face.


	12. Chapter 12

\-----------------------Your POV---------------------------

You were carelessly tossed back into your room. When you went to turn around, the door had slammed shut and a clicking sound echoed through the room, signaling that it's now locked. That didn't stop you from beating the door with your fist, as you yelled to be let out.

It was then that you could hear the Soldier's pained screams. Each set of those pained filled yells sent cold blood pumping through your veins.

Tears pricked the corner of your eyes, as you took a few steps back, shaking your head, as you mumbled apologies. You tried to block out the sounds by covering your ears, but it was already too late. Even when they stopped, you could still hear it.

\----------------Winter Soldier's POV-----------------

I was released from my restraints after the machine had done its job. I was vaguely aware of Pierce giving out the order to help me stand.

I felt someone grab me by the arms, throwing them over their shoulders, as they dragged me into a standing position. But, I wasn't concerned with that. There was this...nagging feeling of forgetting something important.

As if.....I had an obligation to do, or maybe, something even more important than that. No matter how hard I tried to think of what it is that I was forgetting, I couldn't quite grasp it. When I took the first step forward, still too weak from being wiped to walk properly, I heard a small clatter as something fell to the ground.

Looking down, I saw a small pendant laying beside my foot. It seemed.....awfully familiar. Like it was supposed to mean much more than some necklace. A bright flash came across my eyes before it settled down enough for me to see a woman with (E/C) eyes and (H/C) hair. I felt....comfortable? Safe? when I saw her.

She seemed to be smiling at me. No one ever smiles like that around me. Her voice seemed muffled. Like I was underwater and she was trying to speak to me. I could hear some of the things she was saying, most of it seemed to be of stuttered out apologies before it became muffled words too soft to understand. 

I concentrated harder on thinking of who this woman was. Holding onto each small bits and pieces, before it all came flooding back.

_"W-Well, I trust you."_

_"Take care of it. Okay?"_

_"I know you probably don't care, but I do."_

_"Try and take better care of yourself, okay?"_

_"You know. For being the Winter Soldier, you're very kind-hearted." ___

__"Ace...so?" I mutter under my breath, as I bent down and picked up the fallen accessory._ _

__"What was that?" Pierce asked, turning to face me._ _

__"Aceso. Where is Aceso!?" I demanded._ _

__Pierce seemed baffled by my ability to remember the nervous, kind-hearted woman._ _

__"Sir, uh, should we try and wipe him, again?" One of the agents asked, not knowing what to do._ _

__"Amazing. The only time he had to be wiped numerous times, was when he first came in." Pierce said, a predatory grin spreading across his face._ _

__Pierce finally shook his head, as he said, "No. Don't wipe him. This could be of use."_ _

__I glared at him when he stepped to be directly in front of me, saying, "Soldier. I have one final mission for you. If you fail, then your little Aceso is dead. You and she are to be working together on this one and I want you to make it look like you don't remember her. Got it? If I find out you gave that away, Aceso is dead. Now, go back to your room and inform her of the mission."_ _

__With that, I was practically dragged back to my room._ _

__\------------------------Your POV---------------------------_ _

__You heard the door creaking open, as you sat on the edge of your bed. Head in your hands, not even wishing to look up. It was only when the door closed and the thunking of heavy boots walking toward you, did you decide to look up._ _

__And boy, you wish you never did._ _

__His eyes held no emotion, completely blank. His face the same as his eyes._ _

__He looked utterly dead._ _

__You swallowed harshly, giving a weak smile, saying, "Um, h-hi?"_ _

__"We have a mission." His voice was stoic._ _

__You winced slightly at how blunt he was. How it didn't seem to be the same person who you were with just mere minutes ago. Still, you had a job to do, whether you wanted to do it or not._ _

__'It's okay. As long as he's alive, right?' You tried to think optimistically._ _

__However, all that got was you looking dejectedly at the floor, as you mumbled half-heartedly, "Okay. When shall we be leaving? For the mission...I-I mean."_ _

__"In a few hours."_ _

__Looking up at him, you give a weak smile as tears finally crawled down your cheeks, muttering, "I'm sorry. So, so sorry."_ _

__You doubt he even knew what you were apologizing for. But, you didn't care. You just wanted, no, needed to apologize._ _

__After everything he did for you, you never had the chance to repay him properly for it. Instead, he got his memories taken away from him because you decided to be reckless._ _

__'It's your fault. It's all your fault.' The small voice in the back of your head taunted._ _

__After a few minutes of rambling apologies, as tears fell, you finally managed to stop. Wiping away the last of them, you looked back up to the Soldier, saying, "Sorry about that. I, uh, I have no idea what came over me."_ _

__The Soldier just stood there, not saying or doing anything. He was just staring at you, like the day you first officially met him._ _


	13. Chapter 13

\------------------------Your POV-------------------------

You stood in front of the panel, as the Soldier stands in front of you. Waiting for when the blonde haired man to come.

When he did, you saw that he wore a blue suit with a white star on his chest. You quietly pulled out the small gun from your belt, clicking off the safety.

You stayed quiet, as the man pleaded with the Soldier. Begging him not to make him do this. You almost felt bad for the man. Almost.

They charged each other, fighting and dodging. The man had gotten past, pushing a few buttons, before you aimed the gun at him. He lifted his shield in time to avoid being shot. The Soldier threw the man away from the panel and this was how the battle went for a few minutes. Whenever the man had gotten too close to you or the panel, you would fire off the gun.

It wasn't until they landed on the lower level, that you rushed to the side. Clutching onto the railing, to see what was happening. The man had managed to get the Soldier into a choke-hold. Telling him to drop the chip. When you heard a sickening crack of his fleshed arm, you acted quickly. Jumping over the railing, you fell to the level below. You heard your left ankle crack, but you paid it no mind as you rushed towards the man.

But, he had already jumped, clutching onto a bar, before lifting himself up. You decided to pay attention to the Soldier, instead of going after him.

Your hands hovered over his arm, before gently placing them on his upper bicep and wrist. The light green aura surrounding your hands, as they heal the wounds.

You saw the Soldier regain consciousness, before looking at you. You opened your mouth to say something, but he had already pushed you away, as he got up.

Taking your gun, he shot the man. He went down, but he kept getting up. The man had placed the green chip into the panel, before saying something you couldn't quite catch.

The helicarrier began to explode, shaking the entire aircraft. This causes you to lose footing, falling to the ground. That was when you heard an explosion happen above you.

Looking up, you saw a large beam making its way towards you. Your eyes widened in fear, as you remained in place. At that moment, you felt arms wrapping themselves around you, before tossing you to the side, just as the beam made contact with the floor.

When you regained your bearings, you turned to see the Soldier underneath where you should be. He was struggling to get out.

You gasped, as you scrambled to your feet, rushing over. You looked at the large beam, before placing your hands underneath it. You began to lift, grunting as you did so.

"Don't worry. I'll get you out!" You shout as you tried to lift the heavy metal.

Tears pricked the corner of your eyes, as you continued to struggle with the beam. Suddenly, though, it slowly began to move. Your eyes snapped open, and there, to your right, you saw the blonde haired man lifting the beam with you.

"What are you doing!? Lift!" He exclaimed as he helped lift the beam.

Taking a deep breath, you readjusted your grip, before putting everything into lifting. The beam had risen just enough for the Soldier to crawl out.

You went to see if he was seriously injured, but he simply grabbed your wrist, pushing you behind him. As he went to attack the man with the shield.

"You know me. Both of you do." The man said, clearly exhausted.

"No, we don't!" The Soldier exclaims, punching the man.

The man stood shakily, as he said, "Yes, you do. You're James Buchanan Barnes, you've known me your whole life."

The man then turned his attention towards you, as he says, "And you're (F/N) (Middle Name)–" 

Before he could say your (supposed) last name, you interrupted, shaking your head, as you say, "I-I don't know you. I don't."

The man went to take a step forward towards you, but the Soldier had tackled him. Knocking the man to the ground, as he yells, "You are my mission!"

The Soldier proceeded to punch the man multiple times, before saying between hits, "You. Are. My. Mission!"

You were by the Soldier's side, when the man said, "Then finish it. 'Cause I'm with you.....'til the end of the line."

Your eyes widened when a beam crashed down. Taking the floor with it, as you and the man fell. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, as you stared at the Soldier. All the while, a vision had flashed behind your eyes.

_A train was rushing past, as the blonde haired man called for an '(F/N)' and a 'Bucky'. You turned your head to see another man falling with you, he quickly reached out and pulled you to his chest. You saw a large jagged rock tear off one of his arms before the ground came closer and closer. ___

__You were snapped out of the vision when you hit the water. You felt yourself sink to the bottom, but your body refused to listen, as the world slowly darkened around you. The last thing you saw, was a hand reaching towards you._ _


	14. Chapter 14

\-------------------------Your POV---------------------------

You could feel yourself swaying lightly from side to side. Your eyes quivered underneath your eyelids, as they slowly cracked open. Your groggy mind collecting together just enough to realize that you were being carried on someone's back.

You turned your head slightly, resting your chin on the person's shoulder. Only to see wet, clumped together hair and a blurry face. Your eyebrows furrowed slightly, as you croaked out, "Soldier?"

He let out a soft grunt, as he nodded his head, before readjusting you to fit more comfortably on his back.

There was a dead silent between you and him, before you slurred, "What happened to the man with the shield?"

"I dragged him from the water. Last I saw, he was breathing." He grunted.

A slight pause, before you asked, "Why did you save me?"

You felt him reaching into his pocket, before pulling out your pendant. Your eyes widened slightly, as you breathed out, "You....remember?"

Another nod of his head.

You gave a weak smile, as you buried your face into the crook of his neck, before giving a soft sob of, "I'm glad. So glad."

You managed to regain composure after a few minutes, but you stayed quiet. It wasn't until you turned your head to the side, that you mumbled out, "I had a vision. I think it's a memory. I'm not sure."

The Soldier stopped walking, clearly indicating that he was listening. So, you continued, "I was falling. From a train and the man that we fought, he was calling out the names he referred to us too. (F/N) and Bucky. But, as I fell, I think you grabbed me. At least, a younger, less muscular you. His face looked like yours. Anyway, when you grabbed me, we fell towards a jagged rock....it ripped your arm off."

"Get some rest." Was all he said before he started to walk again.

"Mmh." You groaned, before closing your eyes once more.

It didn't take long before the darkness claimed you, again.

-  
-  
-

The next time you awoke, you saw the blurry vision of a wooden ceiling. Turning your head slightly, you saw that the room looked relatively dusty. Like it hadn't been lived in for a very long time.

You tried to sit up but winced.

'Right. Bruised ribs.'

You tried again, this time more carefully. It wasn't until you tried to stand, did you feel a sharp pain shoot through your ankle.

You let out a yelp, as you fell to the floor with a bang. When this happened, you heard heavy footsteps rushing towards the door, before it slammed open. Revealing the Soldier, pointing a gun through the room. He was surveying for the possible threat.

When his gaze landed on your crumpled form, he raised an eyebrow, putting the gun in the back of his pants, as he walked towards you.

"Sorry. It seems that I managed to twist my ankle pretty badly." You say, giving a nervous smile while scratching the back of your head.

He held his hand out to you, which you gratefully grabbed. Lifting you up effortlessly, he placed you on your feet. Being mindful of your wounded ankle.

"It will heal." He mutters.

"When?"

"Eventually."

You couldn't help it, you let out a short, hearty laugh.

"I'm sorry. But, the way you said it, it was just so funny!" You breathed out.

The Soldier had risen an eyebrow at your outburst. But, you could see the amusement dance in his eyes, before it vanished. As it did, you came to realize something.

"We're.....not going back, are we?"

Your voice held hope in it. The first time, since you could remember.

The Soldier shook his head 'no'. Before pulling something out of his pocket. He handed you it, silently watching your reaction, as you read it.

"Captain America display?" You questioned.

"I want to see if he was right. If that's....alright with you." He asked, uncertainty lacing his tone.

"Mmhm. I need to find out who I really am. Besides,–" You looked up to him, smiling, "I think it would be nice....knowing who we are. Not to mention, we could find out our real names, too!"

The Winter Soldier looked a bit taken aback by your sudden excitement, as you continued to talk, "I mean, think about it. _Real names _. We could call each other actual names, not just Soldier or Aceso. But, normal, human names."__

__You were practically shaking with suppressed joy._ _

__For a fraction of a second, the Winter Soldier had smiled. Actually smiled. As he looked down at you, seeing all the emotions that you had to hide away from Hydra._ _

__When you looked back up, however, his smile was gone. Instead, he simply said, "Then we shall go in a few minutes. I managed to gather some clothes for both of us to change into."_ _

__With that, he left through the door. Most likely to grab your clothes, as well as his._ _


	15. Chapter 15

\----------------------Your POV--------------------------

You slipped the baggy hoodie over your head, before fixing it, so that the hood to it practically masked your face from others, while still having the ability to see.

Once you had finished, you walked out of your small room, seeing the rest of the dusty, abandoned apartment. You knew you wouldn't be staying here, it was too risky. Instead of continuing your curiosity, you walked out of the room, seeing the Soldier in his own set of clothes. Being extra sure that he was covering his metal arm.

"I'm ready." You say, earning a nod of acknowledgment.

You and the Soldier walked about five blocks, being very wary of the surroundings before you and he stood in front of the large museum.

You swallowed thickly, mentally preparing yourself for seeing the Captain America's exhibit.

When you walked in, you quietly grabbed a pamphlet. Looking for the area in which the exhibit is located in.

"This way." You mutter just loud enough for the Soldier to hear, as you point in a certain direction.

The Soldier nodded, as you led the way. Being sure to avoid looking at anyone, as the hood obscured your face. Before long, you finally reached the destination in which both you and the Soldier sought out.

After walking through the entrance, you immediately spot a familiar face. Tugging slightly at the Soldier's sleeve to get his attention, you point to the picture, as you say, "That's what you looked like in my vision."

The Soldier seemed entranced, as he walked closer to the picture of (what you assumed) was him. Staying closely by his side, all the while.

You watched as conflicted feelings danced in his eyes, not knowing what to do or what to believe. You were about to say something, but something from the corner of your eye had caught your attention.

\------------------Winter Soldier's POV------------------

I looked at the screen. Not believing my eyes, as I stare at my own face. I read the information, trying to piece together......something. But, nothing came.

I needed something to help me. To help ground me to the present, to who I am now. 

I looked to my side, expecting Aceso to be there. But, she wasn't.

Frantically, I looked around. Accessing my surroundings, in order to see if she was taken, or if there was a sign of a struggle. Evidence of some kind on who took her from me.

I was about to run out of the exhibit, but I finally spot her. She was fifteen feet away, looking at something. She seems....lost? Disbelieving? Scared?

Either way, it wasn't important. I immediately jog over to her, not risking losing sight of her, again.

When I was close enough, I finally noticed the pamphlet that she originally had in her grasp, was laying on the ground, forgotten. Her hands were hanging limply by her side, as her mouth opened and closed. As if she was trying to say something, but the words just didn't want to come out.

"Aceso, what's wrong?" I asked, my body tensing, ready for any fight.

But, all she did was weakly lifted her hand, as she pointed to the photo that was in front of her. 

I raised an eyebrow, as I looked over. But, my confusion was soon put out, like cold water on a raging flame.

There, in front of me, was a picture of Aceso. She seemed to be in front of a large tent, carrying (what looked like) boxes of medical supplies. Her head tilted slightly back, as she laughed at something.

"I-I don't....remember." I heard her mumble, as she looked up at me.

I looked down, tearing my eyes away from the photo. Only to see that her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears, as she repeated, "I don't remember this. I don't remember anything about this, or what I was doing before......before Hydra."

I tried to think of something that would calm her. I had already seen her cry once and I know, for a fact, that I absolutely detested it. 

"You found your name. You have a life." I said, in the calmest voice I could manage. Though, honestly, it sounded emotionless. 

"I wished I hadn't. Because I finally found out that......that I also have a family. A brother." She croaked.

"What's your full name?" I asked, somehow knowing where this was going.

"(F/N) (Middle Name) Rogers. I-I nearly killed my own brother. I don't know. I don't know what to do. Please. I need help. Please, help me." She begs, large tears rolling down her cheeks, as she cried.

I simply nodded, pulling her head against my chest, stroking her soft (H/C) hair, as I say, "I will...We'll help each other. We'll figure things out. Figure out who _we _are."__

__It wasn't a promise, it was a damn fact._ _


	16. Chapter 16

\-------------------------Your POV------------------------

You wiped away the last of your tears, as you let out a choked laugh, saying, "I'm sorry. Here I am bawling like a stupid baby, while you're in the same position as I am. Man, I must seem horrible, don't I?"

The Soldier simply looked at you, while saying, "I've had many years to be in control of my emotions. It's understandable."

You give a small, airy laugh, as you say, "So, in other words, I'm a wimp?"

The Soldier eyes widened, as he tries to think of something to say, without backfiring on him.

"It's fine. I know what you meant and.....thank you. For, uh, deciding to help me and all. It means a lot." You say as you scratched the back of your neck bashfully, avoiding eye contact.

"Don't mention it." He grunted, looking away from you to the picture.

"We should leave. Someone may catch us here." The Soldier suddenly says, before turning around, grabbing your wrist lightly and guiding you through the museum, until you reached outside.

It took a bit of time, but you and the Soldier finally made it to the abandoned apartment. When you made it inside, you immediately looked to the Soldier, saying, "Where are we going? We can't stay here forever. If we do, they'll find us."

"There is a cargo ship leaving for Latvia tomorrow at 5:30 p.m. We're going to stow away on it, where we will then plan our next course of action. But, before that, we're going to need some supplies." The Soldier replied effortlessly.

"Wait? When did you figure this plan out?" You asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Two days ago."

"How long was I unconscious for!?" You exclaimed.

"About three days." The Soldier said, looking away from you.

You stood there with your mouth open in shock, before saying, "O-Okay. Well, it, uh, it could've been worse."

There was a long pause, before you spoke up, "I was wondering something."

The Soldier looked to you, letting you know he was listening.

"Can I call you James? Or Bucky? Just.....anything besides soldier. That is if it's alright with you." You say as you twiddle your fingers.

"James. You can call me James." Came his short reply.

You face brightens, as you smile, saying, "Then in exchange, you can call me (F/N). If you want, you can still call me Aceso if you'd like."

The Soldier–no. Not Soldier.– James only nodded his head in agreement.

"Then our next course of action is to start collecting supplies." You say, clapping your hands together.

"Which is going to be stealing," James says, an amused look in his eyes, as he sees your (somewhat) cheerful expression.

"Oh. Right." You say, rubbing the back of your head, as you let out a small chuckle.

"I think I can try doing that. It's not going to sit well with me later, but we do need supplies. Besides, isn't there, like, a saying: 'What you call stealing, I call permanently borrowing'? Or something like that?" You say, trying to lighten the mood.

It must've worked, because James smirked, before saying, "Then, I guess we should go 'permanently borrow' a few things."

You nodded your head, making a noise of agreement, as you and James leave to get the needed supplies.

\--------------James' (Bucky's) POV----------------

I watched carefully from the sidelines, as (F/N) walked on the street across from me. She seemed to have picked up the pick-pocketing skill quite easily.

However, people were unpredictable when it comes to their money. If she got caught and the person dares try to lay a hand on her.

'I'll personally make sure they never see the light of day again.' 

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard things clattering to the ground. Immediately, I zeroed in on (F/N) helping to pick up a few spilled groceries for a young woman with short black hair. I could read their lips, as the two women talked with one another.

Before long, (F/N) was waving at the woman as she left, before jogging across the street to me. When she got closer, she extracted a small wallet, as she says, "Ta-da! So, how'd I do?"

Her expression reminds me of...an overly excited puppy? I shook my head, clearing out the thought, before saying, "You need to be more careful. However, considering this is your first time, it wasn't bad. Now, I think we have enough to buy some of the more important items. Like non-perishable food and a first aid kit."

She nodded in understanding, before taking my hand, and began walking down the street, pointing ahead of her, saying, "I saw a store on the way here. I think we can go there first and..." 

Her voice slowly drowned out, as I focused more of my attention on the warmth that her hands have. It was nice. Not having someone who wasn't afraid to come into contact with me. Someone who treated me like a person. It was very nice, indeed.

She reminded me of sunlight. Pure and warm. Nothing like Hydra. Nothing like me. But, I think that is what makes her all the more special. She was a light for me. A light to help me get away from the darkness. Away from the violence and bloodshed.

And I'll be damned if anyone tried taking that away from me.


	17. Chapter 17

\-----------------------Your POV------------------------ 

You and James were huddled behind a large crate. Waiting for the perfect opportunity to sneak past the employees who walk to and from the ship. It was only when there were three people left outside the entrance of the ship, that you and James moved.

You could hear their murmurings, as they walked past you and James, no doubt to get the next cargo into the ship. The rest of the shipmates that were inside most likely went to get heavy equipment to load the heavier cargo.

Acting quickly, but quietly, both you and James hurried inside. Hiding behind corners, before James gave a signal to continue forward. After five minutes of sneaking around, you finally managed to get into the cargo hold. James looked around, before squatting down to a small space. It was just big enough for James to squeeze through without making too much noise. He nudged his head towards the empty space, gesturing for you to enter first.

Nodding, you got down onto all fours and crawled through. The inside is a lot bigger than expected but still cramped. Pressing your back to the furthest crate away from the opening, you placed your backpack filled with supplies next to you, as waited for James to join. You heard him carefully drop to his knees, before shoving his own bag in first, allowing you to grab it and set it on your other side, then he popped his head in. Lifting up the large box that had rested above you, like it was nothing, he had successfully made it inside the small fort. Though, he had to pull his knees up to his chest, as he tilted his head down in order to actually sit.

You stayed quiet, as you heard heavy footsteps go by the small hide-out, as a gruff voice says, "Set that crate over there. Not there! A little more to the left. Perfect!"

A small bang of a crate being lowered echoed, as the same gruff voice says, "Alright, boys! I think that's the last of it. Let's get this ship sailing for Latvia."

With that, the footsteps faded. Soon enough, a loud bang followed by a clanging noise had echoed through the room, signaling that the large metal doors were now closed and sealed for the remainder of the sailing.

"How long are we going to be stuck here for?" You whispered.

"About a week. Maybe two, depending on sailing conditions." James replied, looking cramped in the small space already.

"Since we're locked down here, you don't have to stay in this small space. I doubt that anyone will come down here " You say, as you readjusted yourself into a more comfortable position

James didn't say anything, only remained in his spot. You fidgeted for a bit, before you finally opened your mouth, saying, "I-I think...I had another memory of Steve? I'm not sure."

"When?" James asked, his eyes were focused on you.

"When we were retreating back to the Hydra base. You know, when we first encountered him." You explained, but he had a blank look on his face. That was when you remembered that he had been wiped from the memories previous to the helicarrier mission.

You winced, saying, "Sorry. I, uh, I forgot. We fought him on a highway. A woman with red hair had used your grenade launcher, firing it at a nearby car. The blast had thrown me back into the car behind me. It bruised my ribs, so I had trouble getting up. You had carried me over your shoulder. When you did that, a short image of a very thin boy appeared. He held similar qualities to Steve. So, I'm assuming this was when he was....um, younger? I think he was sick a lot. I have a feeling he was."

He listened to your entire explanation. Before saying, "I remember something, too. I think."

"Of what?" You asked, tilting your head to the side.

"When you and Steve fell off the helicarrier. I remember seeing a woman, she looked like you,.....falling alongside me? At least, I think it was me. Then, there was a white flash of light, before it showed me being dragged along the ground, my arm was missing and it was leaving a thick trail of blood behind in the snow. I looked over and saw the same woman being dragged, too. She was unconscious, but there was blood. It was dripping from a deep gash on the side of her forehead." He said, his eyes looking distant as he tried to recall the memory.

There was a long silence, before you spoke up, "Do you think we knew each other? Before the war? Before Hydra?"

"It seems that way. With the evidence that we have gathered so far." James said, slumping down slightly, in order to rest his head against the crate behind him.  
"Get some rest. It's going to be a long while before we're going to sleep properly, again." James said as he closed his eyes.

You hummed in response, before closing your own eyes, drifting off into the realms of dreams.


	18. Chapter 18

\-----------------------Your POV-------------------------

It has been a week and a half, since stowing away on the ship. The food you and James had been running low; leaving only three cans of beans, two packages of crackers, four bottles of water, and one can of assorted fruits.

At times, you and James would crawl out of the small space, stretching the cramped muscles, before having to return. Sometimes, when you or James slept, night terrors would occur, causing the other to gently coax them into the realms of reality. Fortunately, that didn't seem to happen often, only having to deal with nightmares, rather than thrashing about too violently and yelling in one's sleep.

But, fortunately, today marked the end of the ship's journey. Which ended up with both you and James to jerking awake, when the ship let out the blaring horn. You rubbed your eyes, as you say, "I think we're stopping."

James only nodded, before taking a look outside. Being careful not to be spotted, as the lock clicked open before the doors creaked open. James looked to you, putting his index finger to his lips for the universal meaning of 'be quiet'.

You nodded, as you heard the thunking of heavy footsteps near your side of the crate. You gripped your backpack tightly, as you heard a muffled voice say, "Let's start with this one, boys!"

You heard more heavy footsteps, before the large box above you creaked, showing slivers of sunlight leaking through. Your eyes squinted against the harsh rays, as you lifted one hand to try and block it. But, as you did that, you heard a male's voice yell, "What the hell!?"

You felt a hand grab your own, before pulling you away from the shadowed figures. Before you realized what was going on, you were running towards the door. James pulling you along, as he dodged away from men who were trying to get in the way. When you got outside, your eyes burned from the amount of sunlight. Finally managing to get your focus back, you saw that you were running to a crowded street.

You watched as you rushed past people, some even jumping out of the way of James as he ran. You noticed a space between two small shops, that seemed to be displaying a variety of foods in their windows, causing you to tug James into that direction.

Noticing the space, as well, James took the lead, once more. When he reached the narrowed space, he pressed you against the side of a bricked wall, as he pressed himself against you. Easily hiding you from anyone's sights. Bucky tilted his head low, hiding his face, as people walked past. It wasn't until you heard the sounds of rushed footsteps and yelling, that you slightly tensed.

Holding your breath, you waited as the yelling and the footsteps rushed to pass the space you and the ex-assassin hid. When the sounds became distant, you let out a small, relieved sigh, looking up, you saw that James was staring intently at you. You could barely see an emotion you've never witnessed before, in his blue eyes. So, you wrote it off as him being concerned. To ease his hidden worries, you say, "I'm fine. Sorry, I...I didn't mean for us to get caught."

"S'fine. It wasn't your fault." He said gruffly, before leaning away from you. Checking both sides of the street to see if the shipmates were still around.

When he saw that the coast was clear, he motioned for you to walk behind him. James had pulled his hat even further down, trying to hide his face as much as possible, while you did the same with your hood. You looked around discretely, looking for a shelter that seemed to be abandoned.

Unfortunately, however, you didn't seem to find any. That was until James decided to take your hand once more and lead you to (what looked like) an old alleyway. When you reached the end of it, there was only a brick wall. You went to ask James why he dragged you down this particular alley but stopped when you saw what he was doing.

He was lifting a dirty window, before jumping inside. You waited a few minutes, before James re-emerged, saying lowly, "It's clear. Looks like it hasn't been used in a while."

You walked forward, before placing your knee on the window sill, and with a grunt of effort, lifted yourself up. Nearly tripping as you tried to crawl back down inside the small room. But, thanks to James catching you by both shoulders, you retained your balance.

You looked around the room, noticing that dust had covered nearly every inch of this space. The furniture consisted of three chairs accompanied by a table, a couch covered in a white cloth that was littered with cobwebs, and a dusty mattress that was on a rusted metal frame.

"We need to restock food," James says, snapping you out of your small observation of the room.

You nodded, as you say, "Do you want me to come along?"

He shook his head, saying, "Stay here. I'll be back quickly. If anyone comes inside, run. I'll find you."

"I understand. You are safe, too. Okay?" You say as you look him in the eyes.

"I will." He says, nodding, before jumping over the sill of the window. As soon as he's gone, you carefully close the window, before turning and looking at the room again.

'I guess I'll clean the couch and bed.' You think, before starting your way towards one of the two.

It was only an hour when James had returned. Carrying his loaded backpack on his shoulders, as he lifted the window and crawled inside.

You greeted him, as you ask, "How much did you manage to grab?"

"Should be good for a few weeks, if we conserve them. I'll use your pack to gather more food, tomorrow. For now, we should plan our next course of actions." He said, placing the pack down by the couch, before sitting down in one of the chairs.

You made a noise of agreement, as you sat down across from him, saying, "Do you have any ideas?"

"I have a few, but they each depend on certain circumstances. Though, I do have one that may seem....safer." James explains.

"What would that be?"

"I was thinking that we could get enough money to take a train to the border of Sokovia. There, we'll walk the rest of the way." He says, leaning slightly forward, placing his elbows on his knees.

"Why Sokovia? I thought there was a Hydra base nearby?" You say, feeling slightly defensive at being anywhere near those horrid places.

"Which is exactly why. They won't expect us to be so close. They'll most likely try looking at places that are a distance away. As long as we stay hidden, we should be safe." James says.

"I...I see. If that's the case, then I trust you." You say, meeting his eyes.

"Then we should start talking about backup plans. In case anything goes wrong." James says as he pulls a folded up map from his jacket pocket.


	19. Chapter 19

\-----------------------Your POV------------------------

You were with James, helping with getting the rest of the supplies. Currently, you were in a small shop, selling a variety of different things. From canned goods to sketchbooks. 

You were walking through one of the aisles. Browsing the many shades of markers, pencils, books, etc. You were hoping to get James and yourself notebooks in order to write down any memories that would resurface. But, suddenly, something caught your eye.

It was a small tin box, filled with colored pencils. These seemed to be the older kind since they didn't have an inscription for what color was what. Your eyebrows knitted together, as you carefully picked up the metal box. 

That was when a head-splitting pain forced its way into your skull. Less than a second later, and you were down on the floor. Writhing, you clutched your head, hoping that the pain would ease.

When you squeezed your eyes tightly shut, a faded out image moved in front of your eyelids. Like an old, grainy movie.

_You looked down at the array of different colored pencils, as you picked up a dark, navy blue with one hand. The other held a small pocket knife, as you slowly carved out each letter, spelling out 'navy blue'. That seemed to be the last one that needed carving, for you placed it back down into the tin box, before closing the lid and handing it to the scrawny blonde boy, as you say, "Now you can color without having to ask which color's which!" ___

__You felt yourself being roughly shaken, as a muffled yell calls out to you. Slowly, agonizingly so, you returned to the realm of consciousness. Weakly, you blinked your eyes open and saw a dark, blurred figure looming over you._ _

__"Ja-mes?" You croaked, as you sluggishly took in his features._ _

__He seemed to be panicked, as he gripped your shoulders. Hoisting you into a sitting position, as you slurred, "What happened?"_ _

__"You seemed to have fainted. Are you alright? Did something happen?" He asks quickly, as he gently pulls you closer, checking the back of your head, while he does so._ _

__"Memory." Was all you said, causing James to still, before slowly helping you to get back to your feet. You wobbled for a moment, causing James to rest his hands upon your shoulders, before you waved him off with a drowsy, "I'm fine."_ _

__James remained quiet, before heading to the front desk, where a plump, elderly woman seemed to be fretting over your state. Though, you were going off of body language, rather than spoken words. Since you had no idea what she was saying as she looked over you with concerned eyes._ _

__James said something, before setting you down into a nearby chair, as he checked out our things. One of them being a pair of black notebooks and writing pencils. When he finished, he gathered all the bags into one hand, while helping guide you with the other._ _

__You were in such a daze, that you barely noticed being lifted into the window and carefully set down onto the other side. You walked absentmindedly to the couch, before sitting down heavily. You snapped out of it when a fleshed hand waved in front of your face, causing you to look up at James' face, saying, "Sorry. Could you, uh, repeat that?"_ _

__"I said, I'm going to go and purchase the train tickets." His gaze softened, as he then asks, "Will you be alright?"_ _

__"Mmmh. I just feel.....drained? Tired?" You say, uncertain about how to properly phrase it._ _

__"I understand. Get some rest. I'll be back shortly." He said, giving a small squeeze of your shoulder in comfort, before leaving out of the window, once more._ _

__You closed your eyes, as you leaned your head back. Falling into a rare, dreamless sleep._ _

___-  
-  
-_

__You felt something clamp down hard onto your mouth, causing you to awaken with a muffled shout. Looking up, you saw three male figures, dressed all in black. Each having a weapon._ _

__One had a gun._ _

__Another: a knife._ _

__And the last: a crowbar._ _

__You let out a muffled scream as the one clamping your mouth shut says something you couldn't understand. You didn't know any other languages. You've never had the chance to learn at the Hydra facility._ _

__You squirmed before the one holding you down had pointed a gun at your temple. He spoke once more, in a thick accent, "You will give us money. Now. Or, we will wait until husband shows."_ _

__Your eyes widened in fear when you heard that, thinking, 'Husband? Does he mean James? Oh, God. James. H-He's going to get hurt. Because of me. Because I'm too weak.'_ _

__You felt tears well up in your eyes, before squeezing them tightly shut. All of the worries and the feat built up. Continuing to do so until you felt as if you were on the precipice of insanity._ _

__Suddenly, as if a switch had been flipped, everything stopped. You felt nothing. No fear. No worries. Not. A. Thing._ _

__You reopened your eyes, they were no longer glassy from suppressed tears. In fact, they held no emotion whatsoever. As you lifted one hand up, you gripped onto the gunman's hand that was covering your mouth._ _

__You kept adding pressure until his bones creaked from the relentless force. The gunman had let out a pained cry, as he ripped his arm away from you, pointing his gun at your head with shaking features._ _

__"Move, I shoot." He threatens, but you only stared at him with cold, calculating eyes. Opening your mouth you spoke only one, solitary sentence:_ _

__"Защита солдата."_ _

__\----------------James' (Bucky's) POV----------------_ _

__I walked back to the alleyway, as I looked down at the train tickets._ _

__'Halfway to temporary freedom. No more violence. No more running. Well, at least, until we find a better, safer place.' I think as I pocket the two slips of paper._ _

__But, when I looked up. My eyes widened in horror._ _

__The window had a large hole in it. Looking as if it was forcefully wrenched open._ _

__Someone had broken in._ _

__Without hesitation, I jumped inside. The room was trashed. The couch turned over, the bed smashed. Holes in walls from bullets and some other weapon that I wasn't too concerned about pinpointing. I scanned the room further, noticing a pool of blood in the middle of the room. I felt ice run through my veins, as I scowled._ _

__My movements turned more precise. More deadly. I wasn't James Buchanan Barnes, at this moment..._ _

__I'm the Winter Soldier._ _

__I followed the smeared trail of blood as if the person whom this blood belongs to was trying to drag themselves away._ _

__It leads to the bathroom._ _

__I opened the door open and was met with a site I thought I would never have to see._ _

__(F/N) is standing over the corpses of three men, all dressed in black. In her hand clutched a large kitchen knife (probably from one of the dead men). It was still dripping with fresh blood, creating a small puddle._ _

__I can hear her mumble something, but I couldn't understand it. It was too low for me to pick up on. So, as cautiously as I could, I placed one foot in front of the other. However, (F/N) didn't make any movement. Still mumbling things I couldn't catch._ _

__I continued forward until I was right behind her. Slowly and delicately, I placed my hand on her shoulder. She still did not acknowledge anything going on. Only mumbling.  
I coaxed her around, so I could see her face. She was covered in blood. If it was hers or not, I couldn't tell. But, what terrified me the most, was her eyes._ _

__They seemed dead._ _

__Devoid of any light. Of anything that had made her.....her!_ _

__I leaned down, my ear next to her mouth as she continues to murmur words._ _

__They were Russian._ _

__I couldn't understand the majority of what she was saying, but I quickly caught onto the fact that it was the same line over and over again, though the only words I could translate was; 'protect', 'must', and 'him'._ _

__I straightened, as I took her by both of her shoulders and shook her, as I call out her name._ _

__After a few minutes of me doing this, she finally snapped out of it. She blinked a couple of times, eyes darting around, as her head jerked from one place to the next. When she saw the corpses, she let out a horrified gasp, before backing up. Her back hitting the wall of the small bathroom. She finally seemed to realize that she was holding the knife because the next thing that happened was that she looked down at it._ _

__Her eyes wide and fearful, as she tried to comprehend what had happened._ _

__She immediately dropped the weapon, as if it was made of acid. She slowly slid down the wall, encircling her arms around her head, as she kept repeating, "Oh God. What did I do? What did I do? I couldn't have– it's not possible– I-I..."_ _

__I quietly walked over to her crumpled form, before squatting down to her level. I gently pried her arms away from her head, before pulling her into my embrace._ _

__I didn't know what to do, I just....had a feeling of what to do next, as I say, "Shhh. It's okay. It's not your fault. You're okay. You're okay."_ _

__I didn't know how long we stayed like that, but, eventually, it seemed that (F/N) finally exhausted herself out. Nearly collapsing to my chest as she fell asleep._ _

__I carefully gathered her into my arms, before walking to the main room. I set (F/N) down, propping her up against the wall, while I return the couch to its original position. When that was completed, I placed (F/N) onto the somewhat soft surface. Before heading back into the bathroom to take care of this....mess._ _

__Surely nothing hydrofluoric acid won't fix._ _


	20. Chapter 20

\-----------------------Your POV-------------------------

When you had awoken, the first thing you realized was the pungent odor of copper. Your face scrunched in disgust by the overwhelming smell, but that was when yesterday's memories came flooding back.

The robbers, the fighting, the blood. Oh God, all that blood. It was splattered over the floor, the walls, maybe even the ceiling.

You took a deep, trembling inhale. Nearly gagging when the scent of copper filled your sense of smell, once more. Before exhaling in the same, trembling manner. You pried your eyes open, hoping, by some miracle, that what happened was just a nightmare exhibited from too much exhaustion.

You looked around, there were splatter marks along the walls and floors. Your breathing hitched when you looked down at yourself. Your clothes were covered in dried blood.

Caking the once soft material, before flaking off each time you moved. What disturbed you the most, was the blood crusting your hands, it even reached underneath your fingernails.

In your panicked haze, you got up from the couch and made your way over to the kitchen sink. You turned the handle on with an ear piercing squeak. The metal faucet shook, making a rattling sound as filthy water poured from it. But, you didn't care. You just wanted to get the blood off your arms and hands. Setting it to the hottest temperature the water could go, you tore a piece of your shirt off (the only piece that remained clean through the carnage), before starting to scrub off the damned flaking crimson.

It wouldn't come off.

No matter how hard you scrubbed, or how hot the water grew, the dried blood remained. You were close to tears, as you used every bit of your strength to scrub at the dirtied skin. You ignored how much it hurt and how much the water had burned. You continued to scrub and rinse away at your limbs.

It wasn't until both metal and fleshed hands had grabbed your own, tearing you away from the steaming water.

"What are you doing?" James says as he narrowed his eyes at you.

"It won't come off." You mutter, your eyes wide, staring at the blood still coating your hands and arms.

"What won't?" James asks, thoroughly confused by your answer.

"The blood. It isn't coming off. It's not coming off. It's not coming off." You say as you kept choking out the reply.

"(F/N). There's nothing there. The blood is gone." James says softly, as his gaze softens.

"It's there. I can still feel it." You sobbed as James pulls you into his embrace.

"Calm down. Deep breaths. It's okay, just breathe." James cooed, stroking the back of your head.

You did as instructed, taking deep inhales before releasing. You continued this pattern until you stopped crying. Finally regaining composure, you wiped away any stray tears, before looking down at your arms and hands.

They were clean.

They showed no signs of the horrid crime you had committed. They only showed red angry welts. Some even bleeding from the force of your relentless scrubbing.

James had coaxed you back over to the couch. Setting you on it, before he sat next to you, never letting his eyes leave your distressed form.

"I need you to tell me what happened. If that's alright?" James asks cautiously.

You nodded, before saying, "I-I was sleeping after you had left. When all of a sudden, a hand had clamped down onto my mouth. I couldn't speak or scream. The one who was covering my mouth, he had a gun. I noticed that there were two b-behind him. Each had a different weapon, one had a crowbar, the other: a knife, the same one that I– that I......"

You shook your head, unable to finish that sentence, before you continued with the rest of the story, "They kept saying something, but I wasn't able to understand what it was. 

The one holding me down, I think he knew I couldn't speak their language, so he.....he spoke in English. H-He demanded that I hand him money. He pushed the gun to my temple, as he threatened to kill you. Saying he would wait for you to return. I-I remember feeling so scared and worried. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want you to get hurt, and those feelings.....they kept growing and growing. I thought I would go insane. Then nothing. I barely knew what was happening next. All I could think of was, 'Protect the Soldier'. Everything just.....it was like I wasn't even me. Like I was watching from the first person, but had no control over what I was doing. I didn't even understand what was going on, just thinking of those three damn words. 'Must protect Soldier. Must protect him'."

James didn't say anything, only seemingly in deep thought. After a few minutes, he finally says, "It wasn't your fault."

"But,....it was still me." You say, finally looking up from your lap, as you make eye contact with James.

He didn't say anything to that, only, "We should leave. The train will be taking off today in three hours."

You only hung your head, before nodding. You slowly got up, changed out of your clothes (thankfully, James kept his back to you the entire time), and started to pack your backpack. After slinging your backpack over your shoulder, a question came to mind, causing you to look at James, as you ask, "What of the–"

Before you could finish, James had interrupted, "Taken care of. It isn't difficult for me to make some hydrofluoric acid."

"Hydrofluoric acid? That's the kind that can dissolve bodies, right?" You asked.

James gave you an incredulous look, before saying, "Yeah. Had to dispose of bodies when I was with Hydra."

Despite having killed three men, you tried to be positive about the situation. 'Besides, not like you're alone in this.' You think, picking yourself up a little.

You gave a weak smile, as you say, "Maybe you should teach me someday. In case I decide to 'hide' someone." 

James seemed almost shocked at your sudden dark humor, before letting out an ugly snort, saying "Didn't expect that kinda humor from you, myshka (little mouse)."

"First off: don't judge a book by its cover. You should know that by now. Secondly: myshka? What does that mean?"

"Guess you'll have to pick up some Russian in order to find out." James shrugs, the once dark atmosphere vanishing altogether.

"Jerk." You huff, cheeks puffing out into a pout, as you look away from him.

You hear him give a light chuckle, poking your cheek with his finger, as he says, "Ah, don't be that way, myshka. We seriously should start moving, if we want to catch that train."

You pursed your lips for a moment, before letting out a sigh, saying, "Fine. Only because you'll be in trouble without me."

Another chuckle, as he says, "Yeah, whatever you say, myshka."

"You're just calling me that now, because I don't know what it means."   
You pout, before turning and crawling out the window, James soon following with a small smile on his lips.


	21. Chapter 21

\------------------------Your POV---------------------------

The scenery rushed passed, as you looked out the window of the train. Your hood tilted down low, covering your face from the other passengers. Your eyes followed the few passing buildings before they disappeared from your line of sight.

Feeling a soft tap on your shoulder, you jolt, snapping your head to the one who disrupted your trance-like state. You relaxed when you saw that it was only James, holding two small trays of food. One of which, was being held out to you.

You muttered a small, "Thank you." Taking the tray, you began to eat. Picking small bits out, as you took a bite.

There was a small silence, before James asks, "Are you alright?"

"Huh, what? Yeah, I-I'm fine. Just thinking." You say as you look up from your food.

James raised an eyebrow.

"Really. I was just wondering, how long will we be hiding in Sokovia." You explained, taking a bite of food.

"Don't know. For as long as we can since we are going to be near a Hydra base. We need to be careful." James says as he picks at his own food.

You nodded your head, finishing the rest of the food, you threw away the empty container, being sure not to be spotted by people. After you did the aforementioned task, you returned to your seat, before taking your backpack, pulling out a pencil and journal, only to begin writing. 

You wrote down all the memories that had appeared over the time you and James were on the run. Making sure to put every last detail you could picture. From the small, skinny boy (whom always seemed to look sick) to carving out the names of the colors on the pencils.

When you were in the middle of writing the latter of the memory, a thought appeared. This causes you to set your pencil down in the journal with furrowed brows, as you say unsurely, "I-I think that Steve was colorblind?"

James turns his attention from the window to you, as he asks, "What makes you say that?"

"I...I don't know. Just a gut feeling. I mean, if he wasn't, then why would I need to carve in the colors for the pencils?" You mutter with a small shrug of your shoulders.

James remains quiet for a few moments, before saying, "Anything else you might think you remember?"

You shake your head slowly, as you say solemnly, "No. Not yet, at least. What about you? Anything?"

"No. It's....blurry. Like, no matter how hard I try and focus on it–" 

You interrupt his thought, by saying, "It'll just be out of reach?"

James nodded. The rest of the train ride went on in silence, it wasn't until it came to the stop just three miles away from Sokovia, which meant that the border was less than a mile away, that you and James stealthily got off the train. Being sure to avoid any unnecessary contact with people, as you and James began the journey to cross over the border without anyone witnessing.

After all, you and James can't risk being spotted by anyone remotely involved with Hydra. So, James and you had begun tracking through the snow in stolen boots and winter jackets. The snow coming up a little above your ankles, making it a bit difficult for you to walk in. It wasn't until James began to take the lead by walking in front of you, creating a small pathway to make walking easier for you.

"O-Oh, thanks!" You say as you walk behind him.

James only made a small grunt, as he says, "It'll make it look like there's only one set of footprints."

You made a noise of understanding while looking down at the snow to avoid any stumbling or falling. After what felt like a half an hour passing, you suddenly had a brilliant idea.

\-----------------James' (Bucky's) POV-----------------

I was scouting ahead, making sure to keep my focus on any suspicious noises or sights, when suddenly something pelted against the back of my head. 

Spinning around on my heels, ready for a fight, when I see (F/N) tossing a snowball up and down with a smirk on her face and a glint of mischief in her eyes, as she says dramatically while circling around me, "Finally! The infamous Winter Soldier! The ghost to mankind! Considered to be a myth! Taken down by a snowball, by none other than me! The amazing Aceso!"

\------------------------Your POV---------------------------

You were standing in front of a large tree, as you made your dramatic display. Suddenly, something whistles past your head, before a crack sounded beside your head.

You shakily looked over next to you, only to see a snowball in a large dent in the trunk of the tree. Looking back over at James, you gave a nervous smile as you watched him toss another snowball in his hand.

Up and down.

Up and down.

Up and down.

"Uh oh." You mutter as he cocked his hand back, preparing to throw the snowball.

\-------------------3rd Person POV---------------------

About twenty feet away, there was a small, clear meadow, where a few deer were eating at some dug up grass. Birds were in the trees above them, singing away peaceful, when suddenly, in the distance, a small noise could be heard.

It sounded like a distant yell before it steadily got louder and louder. 

The deer had picked their heads up, curious as to what, or who could be making that noise. When, from the other side of the meadow, a small, young woman was screaming as she stumbled through the snow. Covering her head with her arms, as she ran. Not even five feet behind her was a larger, more gruff man with shoulder-length brown hair, chasing after the woman, all the while, scooping up snow as he ran and forming it into a small ball, before pelting the woman with it. Who, surprisingly, managed to dodge some of them. The ones that she didn't manage to dodge, are definitely going to leave some form of a red mark from the force of the throw, thus earning small yelps from the woman.

\-------------------------Your POV---------------------------

You continued to run, making sure to make a zigzag motion to avoid being hit by the snowballs. You could hear the snow crunching under James' weight, as he chases after you.   
Taking a deep breath, you pushed your legs to move faster through the forest. Flying past the trees, you didn't notice James' footsteps suddenly stop. However, before you could take another step, you hear James shout, "(F/N), stop!"

You slowed to a stop, before turning to James, a brow raised in confusion. But, before you could say anything, James immediately began talking, "Come towards me. Slowly."

You were about to ask why, when suddenly, you heard a small, muffled creak underneath your feet. Your eyes widened, as you looked down to the ground below, quickly understanding the situation.

You were standing on a frozen lake.

You looked back up to James, before doing as he instructed. 

Cautiously, you take a tentative step forward. The creaking followed you, as you placed one foot in front of the other. When you tried to look down, James would always shout at you to keep your eyes on him.

You noticed that you were only a few feet away from the middle of the lake, only being able to make small progress with each shuffling step you took. Your eyes widened, when one of the creakings under your foot, quickly turned into a cracking noise.

You inhaled sharply, as you looked down, noticing a large, spiderweb crack surrounding you. You looked up at James, eyes wide in terror, before opening your mouth and saying, "Jam–" 

Before you could finish, you heard your name being yelled out, as two things happened:

1\. The sound of the ice finally giving way.

2\. A sharp coldness had stolen the breath from your lungs.


	22. Chapter 22

\-----------------------Your POV-------------------------

The cold pierced through your skin, stabbing at you like needles, as you thrash in the water. You had opened your eyes, not knowing when you closed them and began to try and swim upwards. However, your head had only slammed into the ice above. Your lungs burned from the lack of the thing that you needed in order to live.

Panic began to settle deep into the pit of your stomach, as you fought against the undercurrent. Your fingers scrapped against the jagged ice above, finally managing to find a foothold to grab, without it slipping.

Having found something to hold you in place, you used every ounce of strength you possessed, as you used your free hand to slam into the ice above. But, soon, you were beginning to tire. Your lungs felt as if they were on fire, while your muscles strained and constricted from the frigid cold water.

Suddenly, above you, you saw a shadowed figure, distorted from the ice, before it looked to be kneeling down. Feeling your strength ebb away, you forced your eyes to stay open. Hoping that the figure above you manages to crack apart the thick ice and pulling you to sanctuary.

You saw the figure, through darkening vision, raise their hand and slam their first against the ice. It cracked, but it wasn't broken. Only by the second punch that the ice had given way, making a large hole, before the person reached into the water and grabbed your arm, pulling you out.

You laid, curled up in a small ball, as you wheezed and coughed out water from your lungs. Shivering violently as the adrenaline faded from your veins and, in its place, pain. No matter what you did, every small movement that you made, caused jolts of agony to shoot through your body.

You didn't want to move, but you forced your head to turn to your savior. Only to see James swiftly taking off his heavy winter jacket. You wanted to ask what he was doing, but you only made pathetic whining noises. James looked to you, before reaching out and began to peel away the wet jacket. When he was finished, it only left you in your wet sweater and jeans.

Acting as fast as possible, James wrapped your small frame in the jacket. Before wrapping his arms around your upper back and under your knees. Lifting you into a bridal-style, as he took off towards the woods.

The swaying of his running was rocking you back and forth gently, only a few jolts here and there from James' stumbling. This caused exhaustion to seep into the very marrow of your bones. You closed your eyes, only to feel yourself being shaken awake.

"Keep your eyes open," James growled, as he continues to run.

" 'm tired." You slurred, your head resting limply on James' chest.

You could hear his palpitating heart, it was practically lulling you to sleep. But, before you could close your eyes once more, James shook you again, shouting at you to stay awake.

You tried to. You really did, but it was so cold that it hurt. You wanted to escape this pain, as you shivered violently. Your body's own way of trying to keep warm. But, it proved useless as James' yells grow distant.

\---------------James' (Bucky's) POV---------------

I ran through the forest, trying to find some sort of shelter. If my estimations were right, Sokovia should be at least a mile and a half out. That must mean that there should be some sort of abandoned building nearby, right?

I noticed immediately how (F/N) stopped shivering and I know this isn't good. This isn't good at all.

"Hold on. Just hold on." I grunted out, as I rushed past trees, keeping my eyes peeled for any lodging. 

Then, after five more minutes of running, there was a small wooden cottage. Not even worrying if anyone was living there, I charged through the snow and up the three steps, nearly breaking the door off of its hinges. I quickly looked through the cottage, it appeared to be unused at the moment. 

I spot a fireplace and acting as quickly as possible, I placed (F/N) on a nearby couch, before gathering any and all blankets that there were, I covered (F/N) with them. Then I headed outside, where I began gathering dry wood. Once I had enough, I marched back into the house, before strategically placing them into the fireplace. I looked around, hoping against all odds that there were matches or a lighter somewhere. Then I spot it. There, on the corner ledge of the fireplace looked to be some matches. I let out a small sigh of relief, as I grabbed them, tearing one out and began to try and light it.

I grew frustrated when the match didn't light. Repeatedly striking it against the rough strip, and just as I was about to throw away the damn thing, it lit. I exhaled lightly, placing the match near some crumpled up paper. The flames were steadily growing until it was a proper crackling fire. 

Standing up, I head back to (F/N). Taking away some of the blankets, I laid them in front of the fire, before grabbing the rest off of her. After the blankets were removed, I got rid of the winter jacket and slowly began to strip away the wet clothing. Leaving her only in her undergarments, I lifted her up and carried her over to the blankets, gently laying her down atop it. Then, I covered her in the other blankets, making sure to warm her up slowly.

-  
-  
-

Three days.

It's been three days since the incident. Over that time span (F/N) had gotten sick. Her fever was the most concerning. It wouldn't go down, no matter what I did.

I watched as (F/N) breathed heavily, while her body tried to fight off the sickness. She had only regained consciousness five times, each time she never spoke, just making pathetic wheezing noises, as she tries to get the needed oxygen. 

I sat on the couch, always being sure to keep a close eye on her condition. It wasn't until I saw her shuffle in the blankets did I move. 

Taking three strides, I was by her side. Kneeling down, I placed my left hand on her forehead, hoping that the cool metal would help.

I see (F/N)'s eyes flutter open, blinking a few times, before slowly turning her head to me. Her eyes were half-lidded, as she spoke in a rough, tired voice, "Bucky?"

I was surprised, she had usually called me James, but I brushed it off, thinking it was only the fever, so I nodded my head.

She seemed to look around for a moment, before her eyes landed back on me, "Bucky, where's Stevie?"

Now I was very confused. Who was this 'Stevie'? Was she hallucinating? Did she remember something?

All these questions popped up in my thoughts, as I tried to put the piece together on who she was talking about. That was when realization dawned on me.

"Your brother?" I didn't even realize I said that aloud, until (F/N) nodded her head.

I didn't know what to do. She seemed to be reliving a moment from the past, thanks to her fever and because of this, I didn't know if she would panic if I told her the truth. I didn't know what I would lie about, given the fact that I had only small memories of the past.

Swallowing thickly, I say, "Resting."

"Mmh. Hope he isn't sick again." She slurred, before staring up at the ceiling. When she said that, a small vision appeared before my eyes.

_There was that small, skinny blonde haired boy. He was laying in bed, with what looked like a high fever. Next to him was (F/N) with a bowl of water, as she wrung out a washcloth. ___

__As soon as it came it was gone. I looked back down at the sickly woman, only to find that she was asleep once more. Letting out a small sigh, I got up and took out my journal from my backpack (luckily, I was carrying (F/N)'s when she fell in the water), before sitting myself back down on the couch, as I wrote down the details of the memory that I had experienced._ _


	23. Chapter 23

\--------------James' (Bucky's) POV--------------

I suddenly jerk awake, my whole body convulsing for a moment, causing me to immediately look around. I notice that everything was the same, my notebook and a pencil on the nearby coffee table, the fire still going, etc. Nothing seemed to have been disturbed.

But, something was off. An unsettling feeling resting in the pit of my stomach. I narrowed my eyes, as I looked more closely around. That is until my thoughts led me to (F/N). Eyes widening, I rush to her side, looking intently down at the young woman.

She seemed at peace. Which was wrong. So very wrong. No one can recover from a high fever in the span of a few hours. That was when I felt something I never to have thought I would feel again.

It was impossible, really. The Winter Soldier was someone who was not supposed to feel. Not suppose to allow emotions to seep into his very core. But, it was happening. I was allowing an emotion that I thought would never dare surface.

Fear.

Pure, unbridled, and raw fear had begun to consume my being. It ate away at my stomach, as I lifted a shaking hand over her nose and mouth. I waited and I waited and. I. Waited. But, there was nothing. No sign of the carbon dioxide leaving her body, no sign of the proof of life that resided with her not even two hours ago.

"Shit." I cursed, as I ripped away the blankets. Exposing her clothed form (which I did during the night of the first day staying here), before placing two of my fleshed fingers on her neck, waiting for a subtle beat of her heart. But, after a minute of waiting, I grew more panicked. 

I was the Winter Soldier. I did not save people, I murdered, no, slaughtered them. I was not to be trained to help but to harm. That was more her specialties. To help. To save. To heal. It was at this moment that I realized how different we really are. But, how similar as well. Like two heads of the same coin. I shook my head, clearing out any doubtful thoughts before I began to do basic CPR. 

'Just because I wasn't taught to help, does not mean I was neglected for basic emergency aid.' I thought calmly, as I pressed my right hand on her chest, while my left rested on top of the right.

'30 times press in time with your own heartbeat.' I think as I listened carefully to my own pulsations.

I pressed down, her body flinching minutely with the sudden weight. I do this twenty-nine more times, before placing my thumb and forefinger on her chin, as I gently pry her mouth open, doing emergency resuscitation. Breathing air into her lungs twice, before continuing to press against her chest thirty times, then repeating to breath air into her lungs two more times.

"Come on. Come on!" I grunt as I press against her chest.

It was then, that another vision clouded my mind.

_I was standing by a younger looking (F/N), next to her was a skinny looking Steve, as the young girl looked to me. She gave me the brightest smile, as she says, "We'll be together 'till the end of the line, right?"_

_I felt myself nodding, without thinking. Steve gave a crooked smile, agreeing with the energetic girl, before she continues, "Then that means we're together forever! No matter what!"_

_She then places her hand in front of her, palm down, as she speaks again, "Then let's make that promise, now. Always together!"_

_"Mmhm. Together forever." I say, placing my hand atop hers. Immediately noting how warm it was._

_"Right. 'Till the end of the line, we'll be together forever!" The younger Steve agreed wholeheartedly._

_(F/N) gave the largest smile I have ever seen, before saying, "It's a promise, then. So, no one better break it." ___

__In a flash of bright light, the memory was gone. I was gritting my teeth together, as my breath came out more ragged while continuing to try and stimulate her heart._ _

__"You said it before, 'together forever', right?!" I growled as I pushed air into her lungs, before continuing, "You're going to break that stupid promise, then! You told me to trust you, but how can I when you're going to break one of those promises?!"_ _

__I don't know why I was yelling. I don't know why I was still trying when it was so clear that her fever finally gotten the best of her. That she was already so cold when I pressed my fingers against her neck._ _

__After another ten minutes of the continuous repetition of pressing against her chest, before giving her resuscitation breaths.....I began doing it more slowly, before coming to a complete halt. My shoulders shook with suppressed emotions, before letting my hands fall limply by my side._ _

__I looked blankly at her face for a moment, before reaching out and moving a strand of (H/C) hair from her face. I bit my lip harshly, the taste of copper filling my mouth, as I moved my hand to her freezing cheek, nearly wincing from the unnatural temperature. I let my shoulders sink in defeat, before being as careful as I could, while picking her up and resting her body on my lap. Cradling the once kind healer, slowly rocking back and forth, whispering apologies for failing the one mission that I dare still kept. I failed to protect the one small piece of humanity that I dare hold onto. However, I guess fate will not allow such luxuries._ _

__I inhaled sharply, as I say quietly into her hair, "You said 'together forever', right? Y-You can't break that promise. Not now. Not after everything that we did."_ _

__I did not know how long I was hunched over her cold body, holding back emotions that wanted to escape. Emotions that I thought were long since dead. But, as hope seemed to fly further from my reach and into the dark abyss of nothingness, that was when I spot something from the corner of my eye._ _

__Body growing tense, preparing for a form of fight, I slowly looked up. Glaring harshly at whatever dare disturb this moment, only for the expression to melt away once I saw what it was. A small....green orb? Almost like a light from a firefly appearing from a distance away._ _

__It was just....hovering there. Almost as if it was evaluating the situation, before it moved forward. I swatted it away when it got too close to (F/N), but another one took its place. Then, it began to multiply. Starting at one, as another appeared from my left side. Then another from the right, then above me. Suddenly, there were hundreds of them, so many that they seemed to have filled the room in a soft green glow._ _

__The orbs began to move in synch towards one location. (F/N). I held her close as the orbs moved near, but that didn't seem to deter them, as they continued their movements. The nearest one had moved to the young woman's chest, before disappearing in a wave of small, light green, ripples. The rest disappearing in the same manner over her body. Her arms, legs, hands, feet, head, so on and so forth. All vanishing in small ripples of green. Like throwing a pebble in a calm puddle._ _

__Soon, all of the green orbs had been absorbed. Then, as the last one had gone, (F/N) spasmed violently in my arms. Her (E/C) eyes shooting wide open, as she rolled to her side, coughing uncontrollably. She gripped at her chest, crumpling the shirt under her tight fist, as she struggled to breathe normally, again._ _

__Still, in shock, I only watch her struggling for breath before everything clicked together. Acting quickly, I immediately began rubbing her back, as I say, "C'mon, follow me. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale."_ _

__She nodded her head. Her face was red, as tears pricked her eyes, while she tries to follow my breathing pattern. After another minute or so, she was only gasping, before that completely stopped as well._ _

__As soon as she regained a normal breathing pattern, she leaned into my chest. This causes me to wrap my arms around her, while she muttered something along the lines of, "See. Kept that promise." before her body went limp. Panicking, I pulled her away at arm's length, only to see that she had fallen asleep._ _

__Letting out a long sigh of relief, I lay her down onto the blankets, being sure to cover her with the others, before I rested back on the small coffee table that's in front of the couch. I wasn't about to let my guard down again, as I kept my attention solely on the woman in front of me._ _


	24. Chapter 24

\---------------------Your POV------------------------

You let out a small groan, as you opened your eyes, only to clench them shut from the morning sun that was shining through the windows. Not even a millisecond later, you hear shuffling from beside you, causing you to reopen your eyes and let them adjust.

Everything was blurry at first, having things mixed together in odd sorts of colored blobs, but you focused your attention on the moving blob next to you. Blinking your eyes a few times, the blob slowly gained shape, showing James kneeling next to you, his right hand pressed to your forehead.

Raising an eyebrow, you asked in a rough voice, "What are you doing?"

"Checking your temperature." He replied curtly.

"Why?"

"You've been sick," James replied, eyes focusing off into the distance.

"What happened?" You asked, concern evident in your voice, as you lifted yourself onto your elbows.

James didn't reply, he merely glanced to the side while he continues to check you over.

"James." You say softly, hoping to ease his worries of telling you.

He bit his lip for a moment, before saying quietly, "You died."

"What?" You say in disbelief, giving an airy laugh, before continuing, "James, how could I have died, when I'm right here? Better than ever, in fact." 

He shrugged, before getting lost in his own world again. After a few minutes had passed, he looked to you and said, "I think you healed yourself?"

You raised an eyebrow, shaking your head as you say, "That's not possible. I told you before that I can't do that."

"There were these little green orbs flying around. They absorbed into you, then you started breathing again." As he said this, he gestured around the whole cabin, trying to emphasize his point.

You sat fully upright by this point, placing your index finger and your thumb onto your chin in thought, mumbling, "It's not impossible. I mean, if what you say is true, then I could have subconsciously made pure energy and formed it into the figure of small orbs. That way, I would be breaking the endless cycle of using and intaking energy, since I would be using energy from an outside source."

"Does that mean you'll be able to learn how to heal yourself?" James asked.

You shook your head, as you say, "I don't know. You said I died, right?" Bucky nodded his head, allowing you to continue, "Then there is a likely chance that it was basic instinct to stay alive. My own body's last defense, if you will."

"Then there's a possibility of it never being used by your own terms?" 

"Maybe, maybe not. It could also be because of inexperience with these abilities. I would have no idea of knowing without constant practice, and no offense, but I don't think we're in the right to do so, with the constant on the run thing. Not to mention, we can't draw attention to ourselves here. As you said, there's a Hydra place near Sokovia, it'll be disastrous if we get caught because I was using my healing abilities." You explained.

James nodded in understanding before there was a small pause. After a few seconds of silence, he said, "How are you feeling?"

You smiled gently, as you say, "I promise you, I speak the truth when I say, 'I feel better than ever'."

He looked skeptical for a moment, before saying, "We need to leave soon."

"Okay, then let's pack up and move out." You agreed as you stood before losing your balance for a moment from the sudden rush. Quickly, you had managed to catch yourself, where you then proceeded to pack up your supplies.

As you were getting ready, James suddenly asked, "Do you remember anything?"

"From when?" You asked back, as you set your backpack down for the moment to meet the ex-assassin's eyes.

"From the past? Like, a promise, more specifically."

"Um, it's a bit blurry, but it does sound familiar. All I remember from it is the phrase 'together forever'. Is that the one you're talking about?" You say, rubbing the back of your neck.

James made a noise of agreement, causing you to smile, as you say, "I don't care how long it's been since that promise, I'm still gonna keep it."

James paused for a moment, nodding and saying just barely loud enough for you to catch, "Together forever."

You gave a quiet chuckle, as you resumed packing. Once everything was accounted for and making sure that there was little to no evidence of your residence there, you secured your winter jacket and gloves on, before walking outside. It was a bit warmer than the last time you were out (which was about four days ago), as you trudged through the deep snow.

Surprisingly, the border was not even a half a mile away from the small cottage. Once getting into Sokovia (which took approximately around two and a half hours of walking), you and James immediately began searching for low-level apartments, mainly for escape purposes. 

After another half an hour of searching, there was a small apartment complex that didn't seem to arouse any suspicion, and thus, spending the rest of your money on lodging. 

Being careful to not give out real names or any identifiable information (luckily, since this seemed to be such a small apartment complex, it didn't need identification), as you walked to yours and James' shared room. Once entering the room, James had immediately begun to scour the place, looking for the best escape routes. You, however, are looking to see what supplies were left over from the four-day stay at the cottage. When you had counted the total amount both James and you had, you had immediately spoken up, "We need to get supplies. I'll go into town this time."

James stopped planning, as he looked at you, saying, "I'll go with you." 

You shook your head, saying, "I'll be back in about two hours tops. If I'm any later, you can come for me."

James seemed hesitant, as he said, "You're still recovering."

"And you need rest." You say, crossing your arms, before continuing, "Don't think I haven't noticed those dark circles under your eyes, mister."

James seemed taken aback by your sudden attitude change, and quite frankly, so were you. But, for some reason, it felt......as if this was normal. A streak of stubbornness with underlying care for another's well-being. You shook your head, as you say, "Please, James. I care for your health and not sleeping can cause many problems along the way."

He looked to be debating with himself for a moment, before slowly nodding his head. Sighing in relief, you empty out your backpack (in order to carry more items) and walked out the door. Once you were in the local market, you immediately began to work out which stalls seemed to have the most negligent vendors or customers.

Finally mapping out the layout of each stall, you began your work. Casually walking by and pickpocketing other people's goods from their own baskets or even the stall themselves. Managing to steal some money here and there, too. Once your backpack felt sufficiently filled, you trudged back to the apartment complex. Being very careful at not getting spotted by anyone or were (by some chance) followed, you finally made it back to the room without a hitch.

Letting out a pent-up sigh, you turned away from the closed door, only to see James passed out on one of the two beds. Smiling lightly, you placed the backpack down on the bed that you would be sleeping on and went into the bathroom, wishing to wash from all the dirt and grime that had collected over the past few days.


	25. Chapter 25

\----------------------Your POV------------------------

_"Again!" A disembodied voice yells, as you lay on your side, clutching at it tightly, while blood pours from your mouth._

_You grit your teeth together, before rolling onto your hands and knees. A cold, emotionless glare taking over the features of your face, as you slowly get to your feet, spitting out a mixed glob of blood and saliva._

_You stand erect, looking at the opponent in front of you like prey. Only one thought processing in your mind, 'Terminate threat to Winter Soldier.'_

_Quickly, you analyze every weak point they have, every movement that they could make, and every way you could kill them._

_A feral smirk pulls at your lips, as the opponent charges you. Quickly, you side-step, kicking the person on their side, hearing a satisfying crunch as you break their ribs. Knowing for a fact that splinters of bone had shattered away and pierced through their lungs._

_You were proven right when the opponent stumbles back three steps, before collapsing to their knees. They cover their mouth, blood rushing between their fingers like waterfalls when they began coughing sporadically._

_You walk in a predatory fashion around your prey. Circling them, slowly. Finally coming to a stop in front of them, while they look up at you with fear. They began begging.  
They beg for the handlers to do something._

_They beg for their lives._

_They beg to be spared._

_You thrust your hand forward, your fingers wrap around their throat, before picking him up. Their feet dangle a good foot off the ground._

_Still, they choked out their pleas._

_Your eyes narrowed, as you grow irritated._

_The person squirms and still, they beg._

_You lips pull back into a snarl, as you say, "You are a threat to the Soldier. All threats must be terminated. You. Will. Be. Terminated."_

_Your fingers tighten against their throat, slowly crushing it until they plead no more._

_"(F/N)!" A deep voice calls._

_You drop the corpse to the ground, looking around the desolate training room._

_"(F/N)!" It calls again._

_The voice seems familiar. Like it's on the tip of your tongue._

_"Who-?" You began to say, but was interrupted when you felt your body jolt. ___

__Your eyes snap open, as you lurched forward. Someone's arm wrapped around your waist, it was freezing against your overheated skin._ _

__You felt sweat drip down from your forehead before it fell from your chin to the covers that lay twisted around your legs._ _

__Gulping in air, you turn your head to see James staring intently at you. You give a weak smile, saying, "Sorry. Nightmare."_ _

__He only raised an eyebrow, causing you to look down at your lap, saying, "The same one. The one where I'm in the training room."_ _

__Seemingly satisfied with the answer, he got up and went to the bathroom._ _

__'That's right.' You thought absentmindedly. 'We've been in Sokovia for a total of three weeks.'_ _

__The shivering that you failed to notice before, had calmed enough to a light tremble. When James had returned, he was carrying a light brown washcloth. He sat next to you, before gently placing the rag onto the back of your neck._ _

__It was damp from the cooled water that came from the sink, which felt amazing against your sweltering skin. When the cloth was fully placed onto your bare neck, you let out a small, content sigh. A soft smile made its way onto your face, as you say, "Y'know, I feel kinda useless when compared next to you."_ _

__James pulled the cloth away from your neck, giving you a pointed look, as he spoke out, "How so?"_ _

__You gave a light scoff, as you say, "How so? Where do I begin? You've been helping me since the beginning and what have I done for you?"_ _

__"You helped me in more ways than one."_ _

__"Name them." You say, puffing your cheeks out slightly in a pout._ _

__James gave an airy laugh, saying, "You showed me a kindness that no one else has. You had treated me as a human being, not some weapon. You.....You gave me a light in the darkness that was Hydra."_ _

__Your cheeks flush, as you flopped back down onto the bed, before pulling the covers over your head, as your muffled voice says, "Okay, I get it. But, I still haven't done anything remotely useful for the whole 'running away thing'. Not to mention, that I got sick, which ultimately hold you back from continuing to Sokovia."_ _

__Suddenly, there was a light tap on the covers above your forehead, before James' muffled voice replied, "You think too little of yourself."_ _

__You remained quiet, before saying, "What time is it?"_ _

__You were changing the subject and the worst part is that it was obvious that you were, too._ _

__But, thankfully, James went along with it, as he said, "6:38 a.m."_ _

__"Do we need to get supplies today?" You asked, peeking out from underneath the blankets._ _

__"Yeah, but I'll be the one going into town." He says as you hear the bed next to you creaks from a sudden weight, signaling that he was sitting on it._ _

__You flip to your side, facing James, saying, "But-"_ _

__"No, you've been getting bags under your eyes because of these nightmares that you've been having for the past eight days. You need to rest." He interrupts._ _

__"Are you sure?" You asked, skeptically._ _

__"Yes. Now, get some sleep." He says sternly._ _

__"Thank you." You say, before rolling to your other side, that way your back faces James._ _

__You heard him say, "I'll be back sometime in the afternoon.", before you had drifted off to sleep._ _

___-  
-  
-_

__The next time you awoke, it was around 12 p.m._ _

__Knowing that James would be back at any time, you stretch your arms over your head, before getting out of bed._ _

__You had then made your way over to the small refrigerator, you pulled out some leftover soup from yesterday, and had begun reheating it on the small stove. You yawned as you slowly stir the soup._ _

__That was when a harsh knock on the door had startled you to attention. Cautiously, you took a knife from the nearby drawer, before making your way to the door._ _

__You knew this wasn't James. For you and the ex-assassin had created a series of knocks._ _

__You swallowed thickly, as you looked through the peephole, only to see darkness. You let out a soft curse when you realized that the person had covered it._ _

__You jumped back when another harsh series of knocks echoed through the room. However, before you could act out the escape route that both you and James had created, the door burst open._ _

__You let out a sharp gasp, as you turned to run. As you went to take the first step forward, a leathered gloved hand grabbed your hair. This causes you to yelp, as they pulled roughly back. But, when you tried to use the knife, the large figure grabbed your wrist, pulling it behind your back harshly behind your back, elicitating a cry of pain, while dropping the knife._ _

__Before you could try and break free, a sharp pain emanated from the side of your neck. As soon as you realized what you had been stabbed with, your vision had grown blurry._ _

__The last coherent thing you could hear was a gruff voice saying, "Quickly, before anyone notices..."_ _


	26. Chapter 26

\------------------------Your POV------------------------

You could feel your feet dragging against cold, hard concrete. Your head was hanging low when you let out a soft groan. Slowly, you managed to gain some consciousness.

Your eyes fluttered open, revealing two gruff men from the break-in. They were dragging you along by your arms, as you looked around the dull grey corridor.

Your senses were dulled. The men who were dragging you were talking about something, but it sounded muffled. Like someone was trying to convey something when you're underwater. 

'What the hell did they give me?' Your thoughts were slow, as you tried to struggle against the men. This only resulted with you being roughly shaken before they resumed dragging you.

After what felt like hours tick by, you were dragged through a door. Inside, it revealed a man sitting in a chair, behind him were multiple screens, showing different areas of the Hydra facility that you were no doubt in.

"Ah, Ms. Aceso. I'm so glad we could finally meet." The male's accent was thick as he spoke to you. Slowly standing from the chair, he made his way in front of you, while you struggled to get to your feet.

It took a few tries, especially when the men that held you back kept jerking you, but you were finally able to maintain your balance. Although, you were still a bit slumped over, it was the best you could manage at the moment.

When the man was in front of you, he gripped your chin with his thumb and forefinger roughly.

"They never said that the alleged 'protector and healer of the Winter Soldier'–" The man before you spat the words out like venom, before continuing, "was so beautiful."

Your hair covered the majority of your eyes, as you glared up at him, before jerking your head away from his touch and spitting at him.

The glob of saliva landed on his cheek, causing him to take a step back. He slowly brought up a hand and wiped away the spit. Calmly, he took a step towards you, as you continued to glare at him with every ounce of hatred you had.

He gently raised his hand and brought it roughly across your face. You bit your lip, not wanting to give the male the satisfaction of a reaction. 

Acting as if nothing had happened, the man continued to speak, "Such rebellion. I heard you used to be such a cooperative little pet. Oh well, I guess we will have to teach you some discipline later. But, for now, I am guessing you wish to know who I am?"

You didn't speak.

The man let out a disappointed sigh, before saying, "Anyway, I am known as Baron Wolfgang von Strucker."

Silence.

"Do you know why we brought you here?" He asks, pausing for a moment, as if waiting for your response that never came, before continuing, "We brought you here because I know the Winter Soldier has a soft spot for you. If this is true and, trust me, we know it is, he will be coming to rescue you. So, with this, I shall be keeping you here until the asset arrives and when he does, we'll have both–"

Before he could continue ranting, you interrupted.

"James."

"What?" Strucker asks.

"He has a name and it's James! And my name is (F/N), not Aceso!" You shout defiantly, albeit a little slurred from the drugs that you were injected with.

Strucker stared at you in bafflement for a moment, before he started laughing. He laughed as if you just told him the most hilarious joke in the world, before he composed himself enough to say, "You believe yourself to be something other than our tools, how adorable. Shame, though. That this personality of your's has to change."

Letting out an amused huff, he suddenly said, "Throw her into the fast one's cell. He's always managing to get himself hurt one way or another, might as well save us time and resources by giving him a healer." 

When they began dragging you away once more, your struggles became more erratic. Hoping by some miracle that the drugs that were still inside your blood will disappear and allow you enough strength to break free of the two men's grip.

However, it proved to be useless. Because, before you even realize it, you were being tossed into a cramped cell. The door closing behind you with a loud clank.

Getting up from the floor, you rush at the door, finding it locked. Growling out, you repeatedly slam your fist against the door, yelling, "Let me out!"

Before you could continue to yell, you felt a rush of air surround you. When you blinked you found yourself on the only bed in the small cell. Gaping, you looked around and saw a man with dark hair topped with silver.

"Shut up. You make too much racket." The man says with a thick accent, as he crosses his arms, leaning in the adjacent corner from you.

You only pursed your lips, looking away from him and muttering a low, "Sorry."

But, as you looked at the door, you found him already standing there, causing you to jump. Your eyes widened, while your mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"What? You didn't see that coming?" He asks, looking smug.

Letting out a huff, you turned completely around, looking at the wall. But....he was already kneeling in front of you. Letting out a yelp, you fell back off the bed.

Groaning, you rubbed your head, as you asked, "H-How do you keep doing that?"

He let out a small chuckle, saying, "I'm really fast."

You only stared at him, you could see him squirm a bit. After a few more seconds had passed, you got up and slowly got in front of him, causing him to lean back a bit, as he asks, "What are you doing?"

"Don't move." You reprimand gently, as you took his bruised and slightly bleeding hands into your own. He tried to pry them away from you, but you held on tightly, before a familiar soft green light appeared, efficiently healing the wounds.

He looked at the once wounded hands in surprise, before breathing out, "You're an enhanced, too."

You gave a weak smile, saying "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

With that, you got off the bed and sat in a nearby corner, wrapping your arms around your knees (that you pulled up to your chest), before leaning your head back onto the cold, stone wall.

After a few moments, you say, "You know, you're just–"

Shaking your head, you sighed out, "Nevermind."

"Just what?" He asked, suddenly appearing in front of you.

You jumped again, letting out a small surprised shout, before saying, "Nothing. It's just....you're lucky."

"Lucky?" He squeaked.

"Yeah. You have the ability to run wherever you want in a matter of seconds, if my guess of how fast you are is correct, and all I can do is heal people. If I had your ability, then I would be able to take James someplace that doesn't have Hydra. Someplace that is peaceful, and then, he wouldn't have to run or fight anymore." You say, looking off into the distance.

The male remained silent, before asking, "Who's James? A lover?"

You blushed a bright red, as you snapped your head to him, as you stammered, "N-No! He's just someone....someone who's important, that's all!"

"Lover, then." He replies smugly, sitting cross-legged in front of you.

"No." You whine out, as you covered your face with your hands.

Suddenly, he seemed to have a far-off look, before he started to laugh, saying loudly, "But, it's fun, Wanda!"

You raised an eyebrow, as you asked, "Wanda?"

"Yes, my twin sister. She's in the room beside us." He says, grinning.

'Please ignore my brother, Pietro. He can get a bit...carried away at times.' A female voice said, with the same accent as the man in front of you.  
"Who said that?" You asked, looking around the small room.

'I'm Wanda. I guess you can say that I have the ability to communicate via telepathically.'

You tilted your head, asking, "You have telepathy?"

'Among other things, yes.'

"I guess I should introduce myself since you already gave me your names; I'm (F/N)."

'It's nice to meet you, (F/N).' Wanda says politely.

"Nice to meet you. Wanda probably already told you, but I'm Pietro." The speedster says as he holds his hand out.

Quickly, you took his hand and shook it, saying, "Y-Yeah. Nice to, uh, meet you, too."

You had a feeling that maybe, just maybe, you had made two new companions.


	27. Chapter 27

\-----------------------Your POV-------------------------

It has been five days, since your capture. There hasn't been a sign of James coming for you, but you knew that he eventually would. After all, he knows better than to allow the enemy to know any signs of a rescue mission. He is most likely scoping out the entire facility; learning every corridor, every living organism infesting this place, what the members of this place does, and what makes them tick.

However, because of the lack of assurance that the ex-assassin is coming, they have resorted to taking you out of Pietro's cell. During these times, they would try and 'discipline you' (as they like to put it).

Today, you were being dragged back to the cell. Your legs held no strength of their own, as they carried you like the first day you arrived. Your body was sore; covered in various wounds from small bruises to (most likely) cracked ribs.

You were barely aware of the door being open before you were tossed carelessly inside. The door slamming shut, as the click of the lock sounded throughout the room.

You exhaled lightly, as you laid limply on the floor. For once enjoying the coolness of the concrete, before a light gust of wind blew gently from your side. Without moving your head too much, you looked up to see Pietro's stern expression. Your left eye was swollen shut, allowing you little to no sight out of it, as you gave him a small smile. Wincing slightly, when it reopened the cut on your bottom lip, as you rasp out, "Could be worse."

"You say that every time, myshka," Pietro says grimly.

"It's true." You say, letting out a groan as you slowly rolled over onto your side, allowing you to wrap an arm around yourself to help stem some of the pain radiating from your side.

Pietro raised an eyebrow, slowly peering over your right shoulder. No doubt he was curious about the large red stain on your shirt. Before you could respond, there already was a soft breeze from behind you; pulling the baggy shirt down a bit, to see how bad the wound was bleeding. Only when you heard the sharp intake of air, did you realize that he had seen it. 

"My god. What have you done to deserve this, myshka?" He asks as he touches your right shoulder blade, earning a small yelp from you. This causes him to quickly pull his hand away.

"It's not that bad. Really, it isn't" You say, vision blurring from unshed tears that you refuse to let fall.

"Myshka, I don't think you understand what they did. They branded you like cattle." He whispers harshly.

You purse your lips, as you turn your head, hiding your face from view. Trying to hold back tears, you could still recall the smell of your burning flesh. The hot iron pressing Hydra's logo into your skin.

Wanting desperately to change topics, you ask, "What does that mean?"

Pietro, most likely, had decided to spare you and asked, "What does that mean?"

"Myshka? James had called me that, too." You say, finally looking up at the speedster.

His eyes softened, as he chuckled, saying, "It just means 'little mouse'."

You pout, mumbling, "I am not."

Pietro gave another small chuckle, saying, "Whatever you say, myshka."

You let out a small huff, as you continued to lay on your side, thinking what else to ask or speak of. But, instead, you chose to say, "You want to know what I did, right?"

There was a small pause, before Pietro says, "You do not have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable."

"I-It's fine. Besides,–" You let out a grunt, as you forced yourself to sit upright, dragging yourself over to the bed and leaning against it, before continuing, "I feel like it'll bother me less....if I told someone else, y'know?"

You saw Pietro give a shallow nod, as you continue with speaking, "Me and James. We were captured by Hydra a long, long time ago. At least, I think."

"What do you mean, 'you think'?" He asks, sitting against the wall in front of you.

"Well, Hydra, they kept erasing both James' and I memories. To the point where we didn't even know who we were. Only what they wanted us to be. I...I don't have many memories, but they're slowly coming back. I remember this young, skinny, blonde haired boy. I, uh, I think he's supposed to be my brother, but there's this man, he looks different from the boy in my visions, but I think he kept trying to tell me he was my brother. He also knew James, I think they were friends. A-Anyway, after this man told us who we really were, we began to doubt what we were doing. About who we really were. So, when the opportunity came, we ran away. We're trying to look for a safe place, while we regain our memories; while we figure out who we really are." You explained, a far-off look in your eyes.

Pietro was silent, before asking quietly, "Who did Hydra make you think you were?"

You gave a humorless chuckle, saying, "Tools. To be used and disposed of whenever they felt like we would no longer be of service."

Pietro didn't say anything and, no doubt, Wanda was listening from her own room. When the silence became too much for you, you asked, "Why are you here, if you don't mind me asking?"

Immediately, Pietro's face became hardened, as he spat out, "Revenge."

This piqued your interest, as you say a little straighter, wincing when it jostled your branded shoulder, before asking, "Why?"

"Because Stark's bomb blew a hole in our apartment, it killed our parents. I grabbed my sister and we hid under a bed when another bomb fell through. We waited for many days, as the rescue crew moved the debris and rubble. Each time a piece of rock or concrete moved, we wondered if this would set it off, we were waiting for Stark to kill us." Pietro says bitterly.

"I'm sorry." You say sympathetically, but for some reason, that name 'Stark' seemed vaguely familiar. However, you merely shook the feeling off, before returning your attention to the male in front of you.

There was a small pause, before you asked, "Why seek revenge, though?"

'Why not? Stark took everything from us.' Wanda hisses telepathically.

You remained calm, as you said, "You still have your lives, don't you? But, I am curious. Who really is at fault?"

"What do you mean?" Pietro asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, think of this way: if someone were to say, fire a gun, who would be at fault? Would it be the weapon? Or the person who made it? Or, possibly, is it the one who fired it? If you ask me, I would blame the one who fired it. Because, in some cases, weapons could be used for the greater good. Maybe, just maybe, this Stark person had made that weapon for good, but it just ended up in the wrong hands. Who knows, I sure as hell don't. I don't even know who I am." You say, pulling your legs to your chest and wrapping your arms around them.

There was a small pause, before you asked, "Can you two just promise me something?"

'Depends on what it is.' Wanda says.

"Promise me, that you won't be consumed by revenge. Holding onto anger is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else; you are the one who gets burned." You say as you looked Pietro dead in the eyes.

However, before either of them could say anything, alarms and red lights have begun to go off. Bathing the room in red flashing lights.

You, despite your injured form, quickly got to your feet; using the bed as a form of leverage, as you ask, "What's happening?"

'Intruders' Wanda says, just as the door to the cell is slammed open.

Standing there is a guard, saying, "The Avengers are here. Get ready to fight."


	28. Chapter 28

\------------------------Your POV---------------------------

Everything happened so fast.

One moment, you were speaking with Wanda and Pietro in the cells, and the next, you were standing next to Wanda, as Pietro fought outside the Hydra base.

Leaning on the wall for support, considering that you were still heavily injured, as Strucker was getting ready to leave. It wasn't until you heard a familiar voice, did you dare move.

Pushing yourself off the wall, you stumbled to see Steve. Curious as to what they were saying, you leaned closer to hear some parts of the conversation.

"Yeah, I'll put that right next to human experimentations. So, tell me, how many are there?" The Captain says as he stares Strucker down.

However, before you could do anything, Wanda had already used her powers to push him down the stairs. When he looked up, you had managed to make eye contact.

You watched as his eyes widened, whether it was at your battered form or simply seeing you, you had no idea. You could only watch, as he breathed out your name.

You opened your mouth to say something, but Wanda had taken your wrist and quickly dragged you back, closing the door and locking it. You could hear him yell out to stop, just as there was a loud bang on the door.

Your eyes were wide, as you only kept your focus on the door. It wasn't until Wanda waved her hand in front of your face, did you manage to snap out of your daze.

"(F/N), are you alright? How did that man know you?" She asks as she stands in front of you.

"I-I...That was my...my brother. I think I don't know. I don't know, I...I have to go. I have to go find James. That man, I don't want to face him yet." You rambled, as you clutched your head with both hands.

Wanda could only stare at you for a moment, before saying, "Then go. Hydra will be too busy fighting the Avengers."

Your head snapped up to meet her eyes, before you lunged towards her, giving her a large hug, as you say, "Thank you. Be safe."

"We will. Now go!" She says as she pushes you forward.

Trying your best, you ran as fast as you could. Wincing every so often when it jostled a wound. At times, you even had to stop to catch your breath, hugging your side, as you leaned heavily onto the wall for support.

Taking a large intake of air, you continued onward. Seeing a desolated corridor, you began running, sometimes stumbling as you went along. Before you heard screaming (it sounded male), coming from the right hallway, up ahead. Coming to a stop at the three different corridors. You heard the scream again, this time, followed by someone yelling. Your eyes widened when you recognized the voice.

Swallowing thickly, you began making your way down the right hallway. This time, deciding to walk as you held onto your left side, hoping to dull the burning pain for a moment. 

You were breathing heavily by the time you saw who was yelling.

You nearly sobbed, when you caught sight of James. He was holding a Hydra agent up by the neck with his metal hand. You took in his appearance, noticing clearly that he was covered in blood. Whether it was his own, or someone else's, you did not know.

However, as you took a step forward. James seemed to notice and immediately snapped his head to your direction, and for a moment, you hesitated. For when you saw his eyes, they were hard, emotionless, and watched every movement you made like a hawk.

This wasn't James. This was the Winter Soldier.

But, you didn't care. You gave a weak smile, as you watched him look over every wound you had, every scratch you obtained. 

His eyes seemed to have grown colder, as he gritted his teeth; looking back to the Hydra agent in his hold, he didn't hesitate when he crushed their neck like a toothpick. Your eyes flickered away for a moment before you looked back to the Soldier.

When you went to take a step forward, your balance slipped. Your legs losing all support, as they collapsed from underneath you. However, before your knees could hit the ground, James had already caught you in his arms.

He picked you up in a bridal-style, before turning and began making his way down the corridors. Your eyes grew blurry, as you finally let the tears fall. Burying your face into his chest, you cried out, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I tried to get away, but....but I was too slow. I'm sorry."

James didn't say anything, as you kept sobbing out apologies. Soon, though, you had used up the last of your energy, allowing you to fall into a deep sleep.

-  
-  
-

When you had awoken, you had immediately noticed that you were covered in bandages and that you were in (what looked like) an abandoned warehouse.

You blinked slowly, as you tilted your head to the side. It seemed you were laying atop of multiple blankets or sheets. Then, looking further up, you saw James sitting against the wall. He seemed to be in deep thought.

Smiling lightly, you rasp, "If you keep frowning like that, your face will freeze."

His head had snapped up, looking at you with an emotionless gaze, it was slightly unnerving. After a few seconds of staring, you decided to try and get up. However, as soon as you moved onto your elbows, you gasped out in pain. Instantly, you felt James' hands grasping lightly onto your shoulder, being careful of your wounds while helping you keep balance.

"I'm fine." You say, waving him off.

"They branded you." His words were cold, spitting them out like venom.

"I'm still alive." You say, placing a hand on his chest.

It was silent between the two of you before James went back to the place he was once seated in. To the left of where he sat, were the two backpacks that belonged to both you and the ex-assassin. He rummaged through his pack, before pulling out a can of food. Opening it, he passed it to you along with a small fork, grunting out, "Eat."

Gratefully, you grabbed the can of food, before chowing down. As you ate, James said, "We have to lay low for a while, this warehouse is somewhere near the center of Sokovia and seeing as how the Hydra base was destroyed, it'll leave us some time to stay hidden here. Not to mention, you need to heal."

"Okay. But, do me a favor." You say as you placed the can down.

"What?" 

"Next time, I pick if we stay somewhere or not." You say, earning a snort from James.


	29. Chapter 29

\---------------------Your POV---------------------------

It has been a few days, since staying hidden in the warehouse. Your most minor wounds, those being of small bruises and cuts, had already healed. Hell, your swollen eye had healed to the point that it was just a dark ring around your eye. Though, the more major injuries, still caused bolts of pain to shoot through your body whenever you moved the wrong way.

Everything seemed to have calmed down, since the attack on Hydra. That was until the ground began to shake violently.

"What's happening?! Is it an earthquake?!" You yelled as you held onto a nearby wall.

"No. It doesn't feel like a normal earthquake." James says, his eyes narrowing at the rusted doors to the warehouse.

You could hear the muffled sounds of screaming.

Your eyes widened, as James grabbed his backpack, throwing you yours. Acting quickly, you secured the pack onto your shoulders, snapping the latch into place that rested on your chest comfortably.

James grabbed your hand into his before the two of you barged through the door. Seeing the havoc that was happening.

People were running in different directions, yelling for lost loved ones, and pushing others to the side. James, however, didn't take a moment to stop. He began running in one of the directions that lead out of the city. It wasn't until you were only a few feet away from the border leading out of the city, did you see that it was.....splitting away?!

Just as you were about to cross over, a metallic being dropped from above, landing between you and the border. James pulled you quickly behind him, shielding you from the robot.

The next thing you knew, James was charging at the robot, trying to dispose of the thing. It only ended with him being thrown back into a nearby car, denting the hood of it as he landed. 

You let out a sharp gasp, as you watched him get back up. Suddenly, you felt overwhelming strength flood your veins. The mantra from when you faced against the three robbers chanting over and over again, as it took over every thought.

Gritting your teeth, you glared at the robot, as it stalked towards you. But, you were already analyzing the threat.

Object: an artificial intelligence.

Threat Level: Severe.

Mission: Eliminate

Your eyes scanned the vicinity, looking for anything that may prove useful. Then, you spot it, behind the robot was a metal pipe about four foot in length. Acting quickly, you ran towards the android, before you slid between its legs, and grab the pipe. You swiftly got your feet and spun around. Using every bit of strength you could, you drove the piece of metal into the AI's head, where you then pulled upwards; splitting it in half.

The robot fell to the ground, no longer able to retain a functioning body. Your eyes trained onto the Soldier (or rather, James), before you walked over to him, saying, "Quickly, leave."

"Not without you." He said sternly.

You frowned, as you said, "Go. Now. I have work that needs to be done here."

"What do you mean?" James asks, an eyebrow raising in question.

"There are people that still need to be evacuated and there will no doubt be casualties that need healing treatment at once. I shall meet you when this is over."

You watched as he pursed his lips, before saying, "I'll be in the next city over. I'll wait for your return."

You nodded before you went to turn away. But, at that moment, James had gripped your arm tightly, causing you to turn your head back towards him.

 

You watched as he dug into his pocket and produced the pendant that was once in your possession, as he said, "Trust me."

You looked him in the eyes, saying, "I always do."

You took the necklace, placing it over your head, before you both went your separate ways, for now. You turned, just in time, to see him jumping from the ledge and, no doubt, onto one of the taller buildings.

You took a deep breath, eyes closing momentarily before they reopened. In front of you stood five artificial-intelligences. A wicked smirk stretched onto your lips, as you spun the pipe around. You rolled your neck, before saying in a cold, emotionless voice, "Let's see what you've got."

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYFJjwXtsU4  
(Background Music)

You charged forward, jumping up and roundhouse kicked the first robot. When he fell to the ground, you immediately slammed the pipe into its chest, it's glowing eyes flickering before it dimmed completely; just as the next one charged. Quickly, you ripped the pipe out and impaled the second one's neck, before jumping up onto the pipe, splitting it apart from its neck down.

The third had grabbed you from behind, but you acted swiftly by lifting your legs up and stomping them down, using the leverage to pull your upper body forward. This causes the robot to go flying forward and when it landed you drove the pipe into the back of its head.

The fourth had tackled you away, causing the pipe to go flying from your hands. Clicking your tongue, you planted your feet down, kicking up pebbles and dust as it created a small ditch in the rock-like road. The ground beneath you cracked apart, as you finally found a good place to keep you grounded. 

Using your bare hands, you picked the robot up, and slammed it to the ground, before straddling it, while digging your fingers into its glass eyes and prying it apart. Standing up with slightly bloodied fingers from the shrapnel of broken metal and glass, you glared at the last standing robot, whom simply turned and flew away.

"Tch, coward." You grumbled, before walking over and picking up the pipe.

After grabbing your discarded weapon, you ran through the city, helping assist people with getting to a safe place or healing the injured. After what felt like hours of doing this, you heard a faint whirring sound, causing you to look up and see a giant helicarrier, as it sent out pods to help gather the remaining people left on this floating rock.

You shook your head, before carrying on with the task at hand. Healing the injured and helping them to safety. As you were walking towards one of the pods, you heard gunshots from the left. Snapping your head to the side, you noticed a male with a bow and quivers, covering a child. However, in the next split second, you saw a blue blur run towards the two; taking the bullets instead of them.

Your eyes widened, finally snapping out of your trance-like state when you realized just who it was that took the bullets.

"Pietro!" You yell as you run quickly over to the fallen speedster.

Once you made it over, the male stood in front of you, blocking your path to the injured enhanced. You grew irritated and before he could open his mouth to say something, you snapped, "If you don't get out of my way, he'll die."

With that, you pushed past him and kneeled next to Pietro, gently flipping him over. You let out a small sigh when you realized that most, if not all, the bullets had made it clean through. Taking a deep, calming breath; you placed one hand onto his abdomen and the other rested on his chest.

Focusing, you felt the energy pass through your veins and into your hands, concentrating it into a light, green energy. Sweat built up on your forehead, as you panted harshly. The wounds slowly closing, however, it was taking to much time. So, you poured every bit of energy you had and didn't have into the healing process. You felt something wet drip down onto your hand, causing you to snap your attention to it. There, on the center of the back of your hand, was a small red dot.

Blood.

It was at that moment that you finally noticed that your nose was bleeding. You decided to pay no mind to it. You could hear the man behind you say something, but you ignored it; favoring to keep all your attention on healing the person in front of you.

You could see the darkness creeping into the edge of your sight, as you kept using your healing abilities. Your hands shook under the immense stress, but you refused to quit. It wasn't until you heard the sharp gasp, followed by a series of coughing did you stop. And, with a relieved sigh, you fell to the side. Your powers exhausted from overuse, as you heard muffled voices calling out for you.

But, you were already giving into the darkness; allowing your body to rest after the strain you had just put it through.

However, for a second, just a split moment before you went under, you could've sworn you heard Steve's voice yell out your name.


	30. Chapter 30

\-----------------------Your POV-------------------------  
 _"Come on, already! We're gonna miss it!" You yelled as you tugged along a younger James and an even younger Steve._

_"What are we gonna miss exactly?" Steve says, as you continue to walk through, what appeared to be, a desolate park._

_"You're just gunna have ta wait and see. After all, it's a birthday secret." You laughed, hearing Steve sigh from behind you._

_"I told you, don't get me nothin'." Steve groan, this time elicitating a laugh from James._

_"But, you're my older brother. I should be able ta treat ya at times." You argued back._

_Before Steve could say another word, James butted in, "Jus' give it up. She ain't never gonna drop it; might as well enjoy the gift."_

_"Thank ya, Bucky!" You chirped, before coming to a stop near a small pond._

_"This is it; so I recommend sittin' down and enjoy the show." You say, plopping down onto the soft grass, as James and Steve look to each other, soon doing the same._

_After a few more minutes of waiting, fireworks began firing off into the sky. Sparkling embers dancing down and disappearing before it happened again and again._

_"Happy Birthday, Stevie!" You say, giving him a wide smile as he enjoys the show._

_But, as soon as you finished speaking, the world around you grew dim, as it slowly began to vanish. ___

___-  
-  
-_

__'Beep'_ _

__-_ _

__'Beep'_ _

__-_ _

__'Beep'_ _

__"Mnph." You groaned, as your eyes flickered open. Only to slam them shut when bright, sterile lights blinded you._ _

__Trying again, (this time more slowly) your sight slowly returned. Everything that was once blurry was gaining shape. Once you could fully see, you looked around.  
Everything was white. _ _

__Your eyes widened in fear, as you looked down at your arm. Seeing the needle impaling your skin, you immediately sat up, looking more carefully around; no one seemed to be present._ _

__Taking a deep breath, you quickly unhooked all the needles and wires. The machines that were connected to you casting an unholy screech throughout the room._ _

__You paid it no mind, as you ripped the covers off of you. Looking down you saw that you were in a pair of grey sweatpants and a white T-shirt. Shaking your head, you darted to the door and threw it open. Hearing the sound of rushed footsteps down the left hallway, you immediately went right._ _

__Your bare feet slapped against the cold, tiled floors. You stopped for a moment at a division, body turning left then right, you decided to take your chances with going left this time. You could hear the distant yelling of voices that came from the direction of where you once were._ _

__"Ma'am, I am to inform you to stop, before you cause harm to yourself or others around you." A female voice says, causing you to gasp out as you sporadically looked around you, finding that there isn't anyone nearby._ _

__Growing more panicked, you continued to run, ignoring the female voice that urged you to stop. Looking behind you to assure yourself that you weren't being followed, you suddenly slammed into something. With the force of your running, you were thrown to the floor with a yelp._ _

__Snapping your head up to see what you ran into, only to see a very muscular male with shoulder length blonde hair. Your eyes widened, as you began to slowly crawl back, keeping your attention on the man in front of you._ _

__"Young woman, I mean no harm. But, I must forewarn you to stop now." His voice boomed, causing you to flinch._ _

__You took a sharp intake of air before you scrambled up and began running in the opposite direction, only to come to a dead stop when you saw another person standing in your way. They were entirely red!_ _

__You looked to your right, seeing a clear glass window and below a set of staircases. You kept your face towards the red man in front of you before your eyes flickered to the glass and back._ _

__"I would not recommend you doing that." The red male spoke calmly._ _

__But, as he took a step towards you, you crashed through the glass. Using your arms to cover your head and face, as you curl your legs up to your stomach, before unwinding yourself and landing on one of the stairs._ _

__You nearly gave a smile at your accomplishment, before you realized you were still being chased. You darted down the stairs, nearly slipping a few times with how fast you were going down them._ _

__When you reached (what seemed to be) ground level. A red, metallic being flew down in front of you, saying, "Okay, grandma. Gotta stop ya there before you go pop a hip or something."_ _

__You backpedaled, turning around to find a different exit, only to see the red male from earlier. Turning to the left, you saw the long, blonde haired man. Right, was the red-haired woman you encountered from the bridge. Turning in another direction, was the man with the bow and arrows. Turning another direction was the man you shot in the arm back on the bridge. Another direction was...Wanda?! Then a blue blur flashed next to her, showing Pietro._ _

__Turning in a full circle, you saw that you had no way of getting out. You were surrounded. You saw Wanda take a step forward, palms facing out, as she says, "Calm down, (F/N). These people are good."_ _

__You were about to open your mouth to say something when a voice cut through._ _

__"(F/N)."_ _

__Body stiffening up, you slowly looked to the stairs to see Steve Rogers. His hair seemed a bit unkempt as if he kept running his hand through it and his clothes looked extremely disheveled as if he had run a marathon, without breaking a sweat._ _

__You purse your lips into a thin line as you looked away. Almost ashamed at having been caught red-handed in escaping. But, you knew you couldn't stay quiet forever, especially with the position you were in. So, you said the one thing that most likely anyone else would say,_ _

__"Uh, yeah...hi?"_ _


	31. Chapter 31

\---------------------Your POV---------------------------

You followed behind Wanda, as she explained that each floor belonged to each of the Avengers.

"However, both Pietro and I share the same floor. They're like apartments, with two bedrooms with conjoined bathrooms, a living room, and a kitchen."

You nodded absently along, failing to notice that Wanda had stopped, causing you to run right into her.

"S-Sorry." You stutter as you scrambled back.

"(F/N), are you okay?" She asks, turning around to face you.

You pursed your lips, looking away, before saying slowly, "Not really."

Wanda let's out a soft sigh, before saying, "Come on. We can go to my room to talk. Luckily, the floor that we are on right now, belongs to both Pietro and me."

You nodded, before following Wanda to her room. It looked....comfortable. Everything seemed to be neatly organized, her bed looked to be freshly made, as she sits on it. Crumpling the covers underneath her, as she signals for you to sit.

Slowly, you say on the edge of the bed, looking down at your hands, while keeping your back to the Sokovian, before she said, "It's Steve, isn't it?"

"Excuse me?" You asked, confused by what she meant, as you turned your head over your shoulder slightly.

"That's what bothers you, isn't it?" She repeats.

You nod guiltily, turning your head to face forward again, saying, "Yeah. It's just that–" 

You cut yourself off with a shake of your head, saying, "Nevermind."

"(F/N), you're a friend. You can tell me." Wanda coaxes gently.

You paused, contemplating whether to tell her or not, after a few minutes of silence, you finally speak, "I'm...terrified. To put it simply."

"Is it because you do not remember him?" She asks.

"That and because of...of something else." You say, eyes glued to your hands.

"What? That you were part of Hydra?" She asks, carefully placing a hand on your shoulder from behind.

You shake your head, saying, "No. Maybe. I don't know. I've....I've hurt people before, Wanda."

"It wasn't your fault. It was Hydra's." Wanda says, sliding to sit next to you.

"No. It was—is my fault. It was after James and I escaped to Latvia. We were hiding in an abandoned apartment. He had to leave to get more supplies. I would've gone, but I was exhausted and he told me to stay behind. I did, but I was awoken by three men. I don't know what happened next; they were trying to rob me, but then, they threatened James. I knew he could easily handle himself, but still, I began to panic. I-I.....one moment I'm so terrified of James' safety, then the next, I blacked out. When I regained consciousness, James was shaking me, as I stood drenched in blood with three bodies at my feet. There was so much blood." You say, voice trembling from suppressed emotions.

Memories of the blood that was splattered all over the small apartment caused an unpleasant shiver to run down your spine.

"(F/N)–" Wanda began, but you interrupted.

"I don't know what Hydra did to me. Or to James. But, what I know is; I'm dangerous. I have a theory that when Hydra was training James, they also trained me. But, for a different reason." 

"What would that be?" Wanda asks carefully.

"I was to be a sort of....protector for the Winter Soldier. I'm not a hundred percent sure, though." You say, shaking your head.

Wanda thought for a moment, before saying, "Maybe...I could help?"

You raised an eyebrow, as you asked, "How so?"

"I am able to access the mind. Maybe, in theory, I could reach into your thoughts, your memories, and I could piece them back together. Or, at the very least, pull some forward to the forefront of your mind." She explains.

"Is it dangerous? What if it triggers something?" You questioned.

"We could ask the others for assistance. I know you don't like the idea of help from people you don't know, but...its the best course for action for the safety of, not only myself but for you as well." She says, clasping a hand atop of yours.

You opened your mouth, then closed it. Trying to think if this was the best idea. You swallowed harshly for a moment, as all the possibilities that could happen flood your thoughts. Of all the things that could, in theory, go wrong.

But then, the chances of gaining even a fraction of some of your memories also weighed on your conscious.

You let out a small sigh, as you say, "Okay, but under one condition."

"What?" Wanda asks, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I would...I would like for Steve to be present. If something wrong does happen, I want to think he could possibly snap me out of it. He managed to do it with James when he was the Winter Soldier, maybe he could do the same with me." You say, looking at Wanda straight on.

"I think that could be arranged." She says, giving a small smile, before getting off the bed and standing in front of you, keeping her back to you.

She turned her head over her shoulder, giving a slight smile, as she says, "Let's go tell the others, okay?"

You nodded in agreement, before, you too got off the bed and began following Wanda through the door and into the hallway.


	32. Chapter 32

\-----------------------Your POV--------------------------

You sat on a metal exam table, your hands resting in your lap, as you twiddle your fingers (a nervous habit you seemed to have accumulated over time).

You glanced briefly around the room, catching sight of Bruce Banner (whom you were just introduced to), Tony Stark, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, and lastly, Steve Rogers.

After the quick survey, your eyes rested on your hands once more, which was now wringing together because of sheer nerves.

Bruce had walked cautiously towards you, holding small circular pads, as he says, "I'm going to be placing these on your temples, arms, and chest, in order to monitor your brain waves and vitals. Is that alright?"

"Y-Yeah. Go ahead." You say, nodding to him.

He delicately placed two of the paddings on your temples, while three go on the left arm, three on the right, and two on each side of your chest. The wires connecting to each of the paddings flow down to the floor, before swooping back up to reconnect with an odd machine that showed different lines moving up and down in a healthy pattern.

Wanda stepped up, a calm aura around her, as she says, "Are you ready? We can do this later if you wish."

You shook you're heard, saying, "No. I'm good. Just a bit.....a bit nervous."

Wanda gave a shallow nod of her head, as she says, "Okay, let's begin. I need you to lay down on the table."

Swallowing harshly, you did as instructed. The thin polyester shirt did nothing against the cold table. It caused an involuntary shiver to run through your body, small bumps running across your skin, as it tried desperately to warm itself.

Taking a deep breath and releasing, you await the next instructions.

"Now, close your eyes and relax."

Gently, you let your eyes slide close. Though, the relaxing part was a bit difficult. All the things that could go wrong, but the possibilities of this going right all assaulting your thoughts at once.

But, after taking another deep breath, followed by an exhale; you stopped the crusade of nerve-wracking imagining. Slowly, almost in an uncertain way, you nodded your head, signaling that you were ready.

Suddenly, you felt a soft touch on the sides of your head. Soon after, nothing.

-

-

-

When you opened your eyes, you were standing in nothing but pitch black. As if an abyss of total darkness had devoured you and this was the end result. To wander aimlessly for all of eternity.

You turned in a full circle, trying to find a sign of light, a sign of a way out, but that was when a voice cut through.

"I'm going to try and dig deeper into your subconscious, alright?"

It was Wanda. At first, you were confused, before you suddenly remembered the idea that Wanda had created.

"A-Alright!" You call out, though it only seemed to echo around you.

After a short while, you saw an image flutter by (as if it were a cinema screen floating passed you). It was of you, younger James and Steve. You were standing in a circle, hands placed over the other.

'The promise.' You thought absentmindedly before another one quickly zoomed by.

It was you carving the colors into the pencils for Steve.

Then another image came.

It was red. Stained with blood, as a couple seemed to be on their knees, begging.

You gasped, as you took a horrified step back.

Another image flashed behind you. You turned and saw that it was you standing by James, smiling.

But another one appears. 

It was also covered in red, just like the other one.

This time though, it was the three thieves. Covered in gruesome gashes, the blood still seeping out of them, as you dragged the first two to the bathroom. Soon returning for the third.

That was when hundreds of different images surrounded you. Like the multiple screens that you once saw behind Strucker. Each carrying a different moment in time. Ones of good memories. One of bad. Ones that seemed to come straight from a nightmare.

At that moment, when the images surrounded you in a dome of moving pictures; the sounds soon followed.

It sounded as if thousands of people were talking at one. Too many. It was too much.

You could hear the cries of agony from some, while others held delightful, carefree laughter. You tried to listen to the voices from some of them, but they became mangled from the other sounds.

It became too painful to listen to. The screaming of the condemned as you killed them mercilessly, the laughter of who you once were, it was too much.

Make it stop. Make it stop. Makeitstop. MakeitstopMakeitstop. MakeitstopMakeitstop MakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstop!

"Make it stop!" You screamed as you held your hands to your ears, trying to block out the noise.

"It hurts! It hurts! Make it stop! Make it stop, please!" You cried, falling to your knees and curling yourself into a ball, as the thousands of voices and screams still penetrated through your hands.

Suddenly, the dome of memories began to crack. As if they were a mirror that someone had thrown a stone at. The cracks began to spread and spread and spread. Before, finally, it shattered. It rained down pieces of glass that were once your memories. The images still moving in the falling shards, before disappearing when they hit the abyssal darkness below.

Suddenly, a tall concrete wall slammed down to your left, blocking you from whatever lay beyond it. Then, another fell to your right. Then ahead of you. Then behind you. Then, finally, above you. Until you were surrounded in a box of concrete walls.

You felt....huh, what....what do you feel?

What were you doing again?

What was your purpose again?

**'Protect the Soldier.' **An ominous voice says, bouncing off the wall to form an echo.****

****'Protect.....the Soldier?' You thought, as you slowly uncovered your ear.** **

******'Yes, protect the Soldier. Protect James.'** ** **

********'From...who?' You thought, slowly lifting your head until it was pointed towards the ceiling of your internal cage.** ** ** **

********'From anyone who dare cause him harm. Protect the Soldier!'** ** ** **

********'Is that why I'm here? Is that my purpose?' You questioned.** ** ** **

********'Yes. We must find the Soldier. We must find our James. We. Must. Protect. Him.'** ******

********

**'James. I wish to see James. I have to....protect him. I have to protect the Soldier.' You say as you slowly stand.**

********

As you got to your feet, the walls surrounding you slowly began to deteriorate. A bright light engulfing you, as you began to complete your goal. 

********

**To eliminate any who dare become a threat to the Winter Soldier.**

********


	33. Chapter 33

\---------------------Steve's POV-----------------------

Everything seemed to be going smoothly. The monitors were giving accurate readings of healthy vitals and brain waves. But, it was when a subtle twitch of (F/N)'s eyelids, did things begin to happen.

Her brain activity seemed to have been steadily increasing, as I slowly uncrossed my arms and moving from my slightly slouched position on the nearby wall. My shield (which I brought, because, as (F/N) put it, of 'precautionary measures'), was leaning idly against the wall, as I surveyed (F/N)'s behavior.

"What's happening?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"(F/N) is beginning to see images of her past, Captain Rogers." Bruce says as he messes with the monitors.

But, that still didn't quell the gnawing sensation of worry that is eating away at my stomach. I moved a step closer to (F/N), as her facial expressions began to show distress.

Her eyes clenched shut, as Wanda's red mist circled around her head. (F/N) began to squirm on the metallic table, her hands desperately trying to grab hold of something, as they kept opening and closing against the table she laid upon.

Soon, her uncomfortable squirms began to grow more and more frantic. I placed a foot forward, but Tony held a hand out in front of me, blocking my path. I narrowed my eyes at the billionaire, as he says, "I wouldn't do that just yet, Capsicle. Disrupting someone like this could send them off the handle, best let Wanda handle it."

Gritting my teeth, I took a small step back. This allowed Tony to lower his arm, as we both continued to watch the scene unravel before us. (F/N) was practically thrashing on the table at this point, her nails scratching against the metal surface, as she begins to choke out unfinished words.

"St...plea.....m—k.....s—p."

"Hur......i—.....ke......top."

I looked to the others in the room, all of which hold the same uneasy expression, while they watched my sister struggle.

As I was about to open my mouth to ask to stop this; Wanda suddenly jerked back. She tripped and landed to the ground with a yelp.

"What happened?" Clint asks as he helps the young enhanced up.

"I...I was kicked out." Disbelief layering her tone, as she looked to the young woman on the table.

All eyes landed on (F/N), as she stopped thrashing. In fact, she seemed....eerily still. I would have thought she was dead, if not for her calmed even breaths. The monitors noting her vitals had all taken to the same pace. Her brain activity was calm, like when someone meditates. Carefully clearing the mind of any cluttering thoughts. 

Just as I was about to see if she was alright, her eyes slowly fluttered open. Before anyone could ask any questions, she quickly sat up, throwing her legs to the side, and laying her hands delicately on her lap. Just like when she was preparing for Wanda's abilities.

Although, the stark contrast of then and now, was that her (H/C) hair covered a good majority of her eyes. The portions that were not covered by her tresses of hair, however, were instead covered by an ominous shadow.

Tony was the one that decided to make the first move towards my sister. I kept my eyes on (F/N), as Tony neared her. Giving an awkward smile, he asks, "Hey, kid. You alright there?"

The next few moments happen in a split second. But, to me, it seemed as if the world slowed for a moment. Watching as (F/N) looked up, revealing predatory eyes that held no emotion other than burning fury. I watched, as her hand shot out, almost like a bullet, and clamped around Tony's neck. I watched as she stood and threw him through the glass doors as if he weighed close to nothing.

When I heard Tony's body thump loudly from the hallway, everything sped up in an instant.

Clint had taken an arrow out of his quiver in less than a second, but had no time to place it in the bow, as (F/N) already descended upon him like a hellhound, ready to drag the poor soul down with her. Before she could manage to fatally wound him, Natasha had wrapped her arms around her torso and heaved her off of him, giving enough time for Clint to escape (F/N)'s deadly grasp.

(F/N) threw her head back, nailing Natasha in the nose, as a small, resounding 'crack' is heard throughout the room. Bruce had managed to sneak past the chaos with Clint at his heels. Probably to help Tony that was still outside in the hallway. 

Natasha's grip weakened, allowing one of (F/N)'s arms to break free. Turning her head slightly, she used her elbow to smash into the Russian woman's face, before throwing her body forward, fully escaping the spy's steel grip and knocking her down to the floor, before kicking Natasha roughly in the side of her head, rendering her unconscious.

Swallowing harshly, I grabbed my shield from the wall. But, as I went to turn around, (F/N) was already charging at me. When she was about two feet away, she slammed to the ground. A red aura surrounding her, as her body pressed further into the cold, tiled ground, while the Sokovian woman yelled, "Snap out of it, (F/N)! We're your friends!"

I lifted my shield in front of my body defensively, as (F/N) shakily lifted her head. Showing off how animalistic she was.

Her lips were pulled back, baring her teeth in a snarl, as she slowly brought her hands beneath her. Moving one leg underneath her, followed by the other. I could've sworn that I heard her bones creak against the unrelenting force, as (F/N) slowly got to her feet. She was slumped, but that still didn't dampen the bestial look that adorned her face.

"(F/N), it's me. Steve. I'm your brother." I say, as I slowly edged closer.

"Steve, get back! She isn't herself!" Wanda warns, as she still tried to hold (F/N) down.

I kept eye contact with my long lost sister, as she glowers at me before her lips curled up into a smirk.

My eyes widened, as I watched her produce a small, silver scalpel from the pocket of her pants. I barely took a step forward, as I watched her spin around and lunging the scalpel in Wanda's direction. It landed with a sickening thud into her leg, causing the enhanced to let out a pained cry, while she fell to the ground, pulling out the sharp utensil, before bringing her hands up to stop the blood flow.

The red haze around (F/N) dissipated before she spun around and catapulted towards me; giving me barely enough time to lift my shield to protect myself. (F/N) must've been able to swipe another scalpel from somewhere, because the next thing I knew, I had to grab her wrist to keep her from plunging the sharp tool into my neck.

"This isn't you, (F/N)." I grounded out, as she kept trying to use every ounce of her strength to slice my neck open.

Unfortunately, I had to drop my shield, in favor of using both hands to stop the scalpel from getting any closer. Taking a few steps away, my back hits the wall behind me.

I cursed under my breath, as I managed to direct the scalpel into the wall next to my face. I could hear her click her tongue in annoyance, as she swiped the scalpel towards me. While still gripping her wrist, I moved to the side, by back dragging against the wall, as she tries to cause some serious injury.

Taking a deep breath, I somehow pushed her away, giving me enough space to kick her in the abdomen. She stumbled a few steps back, clutching her stomach, before returning her gaze to meet mine. Her scowl deepened.

'Shit.' I internally cursed, as she went to lunge again, but at the last second, when the scalpel was only a hairs breath away from my eye, she quickly retracted.

Eyes widening, I watched as she clutched her head into her hands, the scalpel is long forgotten on the floor.

She kept mumbling to herself.

"Have to protect–but, he's good. I-I..."

It was unintelligible babble to me, but what I could understand was that she was having an internal battle raging on in her head.

She let out a frustrated yell, before collapsing to her knees, cradling her head tightly in her hands. Her body was practically curled over into a ball, as she dug her nails into her scalp.

She seemed to pause for a moment in her hysteria, before looking up. Her eyes still held no emotion, as she spoke, "Защита солдата любой.*"

Acting swiftly, she once more picked the scalpel up as she ran towards me. Having literally been backed into a corner, I had no way to properly defend myself.

However, that was when I felt a strong breeze brush in front of me.

Blinking my eyes twice, I looked to see Pietro holding onto (F/N). Her back was pressed tightly against his chest, while he held one a behind her back, as he jabbed a needle into her neck with the other. Pressing the plunger down, I watched as (F/N)'s movements became more and more sluggish, before stopping altogether and falling limply into the speedster's arms.

Pulling the needle out, he looked at (F/N) with wide eyes, before looking to me and saying, "I think that's enough for today."


	34. Chapter 34

\------------------------Your POV----------------------------

_You sat on the edge of a large, menacing chair. The same one that would be the cause of your amnesia of past events. But, that wasn't a concern anymore. You learned to do as said, to not ask any unnecessary questions, and, most importantly, never, under any circumstances, were you to remember anything that was not related to the organization you were under._

_A man was sitting in front of your emotionless form. Your eyes flickered over the male that dares to bother you. He was elderly, probably in the late forties or early fifties. He wore circular-rimmed glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose. As he spoke, he had a thick German accent._

_"Do you know why you are here?"_

_Your eyes remained ahead, staring at nothing, as you said, "To protect the Fist of Hydra."_

_"That is correct. However, in order to do so, we must send you to another organization that will help prepare you for this mission." The German-accented man explained._

_Your eyes flickered over the man's face, before returning to straight ahead, as you asked, "Where would that be, sir?"_

_"The Red Room. There you will be with the Winter Soldier as he trains the girls. You shall be learning everything he teaches, is that clear?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_'Bang!'_

_You were wiping away the blood off of your face from the man that lay dead before your feet. A small circular hole in the center of his forehead._

_"You did well." The Winter Soldier said, as he slowly walks towards you._

_You give a subtle nod while placing your gun in its holster. Behind the Solder were small girls, all watching intently as you took down the fully grown man._

_You walked away from the man as his body was being disposed of. The Winter Soldier was staying close behind you, while you went to the nearest wall and leaned against it. Your eyes hard and emotionless, as you scanned the room. Taking in the dark and brooding atmosphere, as the small girls were led out._

_"Most of them won't make it." You state coldly._

_The Winter Soldier said nothing, as he looked to the girls that were herded out. After a small pause, he says, "I think one will."_

_"That redhead. Natalia, was it? She has potential." You say, crossing your arms in front of your chest._

_There is a longer pause this time before he spoke again, "We should go and observe. You're still in training."_

_You scoffed, as you said, "Not anymore. I've learned your every move. I know what to do in any situation given to me."_

_"Arrogance. That'll get you killed." He states simply, looking at you from the corner of his eye, as he faced the door that the girls were led out of._

_You gave a small chuckle, as you say, "Would it matter? They would replace me before I had hit the ground dead."_

_"No, they wouldn't." Soldier said, turning his attention fully towards you._

_"Because I have healing abilities? Or is it that I'm the only one who has the same potential as you?"_

_"Neither. It's because I will kill any who dare try to hurt you." The Soldier spoke, looking you straight into your eyes._

_You gave a small smile, saying, "That is what I'm supposed to say, Soldier."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"Are you okay, Natalia?" You asked the small red-headed girl, as the green glow from your healing abilities filled the space between you and the young girl._

_"Yes. I still need to finish the final test." She says as she allows you to heal her arm._

_"You will pass." You spoke bluntly, focusing on the healing._

_"How do you know?"_

_"Because you have potential." You say as you stand, before turning away and began walking out the door._

_You stopped at the doorway for a moment. Turning your head over your shoulder, you say, "You will win. So, don't disappoint the Soldier and me, Natalia."_

_The girl, Natalia, had gives a determined nod, as you finally left through the door. ___

__-_ _

__-_ _

__-_ _

__Your eyes snapped open, as you took a sharp intake of air, before shooting up from the bed you were laying on. A sheen layer of sweat had covered your forehead, as you looked around._ _

__You were in (what looked like) a large glass box._ _

__Your eyes widen slightly, as you slowly got out of bed. Stumbling a bit, you made it to one of the glass walls. You leaned heavily against it, as you looked out. It appears that you were in an empty room, the only thing that was in it is the large glass box you were currently occupying._ _

__You turned around, using the wall for support, as you looked from wall to wall. There was only the bed, the rest of the room was bare._ _

__Sighing, you walked back over to the bed and sat down. Placing your head in your hands, you remained in that position for who knows how long._ _

__That was, until the sound of a door opening echoes throughout the room. Slowly, you looked up and met eyes with bright blue ones._ _

__"Steve." You say as you straighten your posture, placing your hands atop your lap._ _

__He stared at you for a moment, before coming to stand in front of the glass wall. He remained quiet for a moment, before asking, "Do you remember what happened?"_ _

__You opened your mouth but decided to close it, looking to your lap in shame._ _

__"(F/N)?" Steve calls out, earning a small flinch from you._ _

__"How much damage did I do?" You asked, refusing to meet his eyes._ _

__"It's not that bad." He says, but you could tell he was lying._ _

__"Please, Steve, don't lie." You say, looking at the said man with a saddened expression._ _

__He sighed, before he said, "No one was killed. That's the important thing."_ _

__"But, I hurt them. Didn't I?"_ _

__He remained quiet to your question._ _

__"I'm sorry. I didn't–I swear that I..." You stammered, only to trail off towards the end._ _

__"I know–" Steve began, but you stopped him._ _

__"No, you don't!" You shout, startling both yourself and Steve._ _

__But, you shook your head and continued to talk, this time, it was more quiet. Almost like a whisper._ _

__"I'll tell you a secret, Steve. The thing about being under mind control, the part that nobody talks about,.....is that you're still in there. Some small piece of you is awake; watching. Like being a passenger in your own body. You struggle to break free, but...you lose. Over and over and over again. You lose. And it makes whatever you're forced to do that much worse. So, unless you've been in our position, you will never understand and that is why I'm asking you; don't try and think that you know, because I doubt you will ever understand the torment both James and I had to go through for the past seventy years."_ _

__Steve looked at you with the most heartbroken expression, causing you to look away, as you mutter, "I know you want to think I'm your sister. But, I don't think I will ever be that person, again."_ _

__Steve didn't say anything, he only nodded before retreating from the room. Before he left, he looked over his shoulder and said, "Bruce will be down in a little bit to see if your safe to come out."_ _

__"Okay." You say quietly, as Steve finally left._ _

__You pursed your lips, as your grit your teeth together, before cursing under your breath, "Damn it."_ _


	35. Chapter 35

\-----------------------Your POV------------------------

You awkwardly shuffled behind Bruce, as he walks silently through the corridors. The only sound between the two is the echo of footsteps.

The guilt weighed heavily against your shoulders. It was quite apparent, really. Your entire form screamed guilty. Your shoulders drooped down, your eyes glued to the heels of Bruce's shoes, even the way you walked hinted at your conscious, as you shuffled along.

You took a deep breath, as you suddenly stopped. This causes Bruce to do the same, as he turns to the side to observe you. Your shoulders trembled subtly, as you say, "Am I–" You swallowed harshly, before trying to continue, "Am I a horrible person?"

"What makes you think that?" He asks calmly, fully turning around to face you.

"Don't play dumb, doctor. I know you and the others were listening to the conversation Steve and I had." You say as Bruce's eyes widen a fraction.

You give a self-loathing chuckle, as you say, "I am not stupid. Besides, I may not remember most of my training, but I can guarantee that it's hardwired into my very senses. It wasn't difficult to locate the hidden cameras."

Bruce looked at you for a moment, before saying, "I think....what you said to Steve was, uh, harsh. He truly cares for you. He used to speak of you and the other guy, James, you called him? All the time."

"I sense a 'but' coming." You say, eyes lowering to the floor.

"But, you could have gone easier on him. He misses you very much." He speaks, as he loosely crosses his arms.

"It was the truth, wasn't it? I know what I said was harsh, but isn't that what the truth is?" You asked as you fiddled with the bottom of your shirt.

"Maybe. Who am I to say?" Bruce shrugs, before turning back around. However, he turned his head over his shoulder and said, "But, I will give you some helpful advice. It's not healthy to keep running. At least, for Steve and yourself, try and find some ground to connect on. He really is trying to help, you know."

You closed your eyes for a moment, saying, "But, I'll disappoint him."

"How so?"

"I'm....I'm not who he wants me to be. I have little to no memories of him and, on top of which, I nearly killed him....twice now." You say slowly, as you opened your eyes to see Bruce looking at you.

"He's family. I doubt that he'll ever hate you. If anything, he'll be more happy to know that you're at least alive and well. Whether it's past you or this you, it wouldn't matter to him. Goes the same for the other buddy of your's."

You looked towards the floor in shame, saying, "Are you sure of this?"

His shoulders shrugged, saying, "That's up to you. I can't guarantee everything you say or do. But, maybe you should start off with an apology."

"How should I apologize. I don't think it'll be as easy as saying, 'Hey, listen, I'm so sorry for trying to kill you twice now and basically saying that I'm no longer your sister. It's just that I'm an ex-assassin and I'm supposed to kill anything that is deemed a threat. So, you know, I'm really angsty about that kind of stuff.' Yeah, I don't think so." You say sarcastically, as you shake your head.

"Your sarcasm is duly noted. But, I don't know. Try making him something. There is an old saying, 'a way to a man's heart is through his stomach'." Bruce suggests.

"I think that's supposed to be for married couples." You deadpan.

"The point is, that you should try and make something that came from his time period. It could, I don't know, help." Bruce shrugs.

'But, what should I make?' You think, closing your eyes, as you try and think of something.

Suddenly, a flash of memory appears before your closed eyes.

_"What are you making?" A sickly Steve asks as he wraps the worn, thin blanket around himself tighter._

_"Ma's homemade chicken noodle soup. Now, go back to bed, you're sick." You huff, as you stir the broth._

_Steve smiles, as he says, "When did you learn to cook it?"_

_"You were sick, again. I asked ma and she gave me the recipe." You say as you give a small smile. ___

__Your eyes widened, as you looked to Bruce, saying excitedly, "I know just the thing! Can you bring me to, uh, Steve's floor."_ _

__Bruce gave a small smile, before nodding, as he says, "Yeah, follow me."_ _

__\-----------------------Steve's POV-------------------------_ _

__I sat on the edge of my bed, head in my hands, as I thought over what (F/N) said._ _

__"I know you want to think of me as your sister. But, I don't think I'll ever be that person, again."_ _

__I let out a heavy sigh, as I rubbed at my tired eyes, thinking, 'Maybe, I pushed her too far. I understand that she doesn't remember much, but-'_ _

__I quickly cut off the though, as I flopped back onto the bed, my arms spread out from my sides, as I stare at the ceiling. Letting out another heavy sigh, I say aloud to myself, "What can I do to fix this?"_ _

__Closing my eyes, I stay like that for a while, before falling into a small nap._ _

__I awoke to the scent of someone cooking something. It wafted through my room. Slowly, I opened my eyes and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion._ _

__I sit upright, as I look towards my closed door, thinking, 'Is someone on my floor?'_ _

__I cautiously get up from the bed, as I stealthily make my way towards my door. Opening it silently, I walk out into the hallway and carefully make my way to the kitchen, only to see....(F/N)?_ _

__Before I could say anything, she turned around. In her hands was a small, green ceramic bowl. Inside of it was a familiar steaming soup._ _

__(F/N) looked up, almost surprised by my presence; she carefully placed the soup down on the wooden table in front of her, before scratching the back of her head nervously, as she says in a wavering voice, "Just like ma made it, right?"_ _

__My vision blurred slightly, as I quickly walked forward, before embracing her._ _

__\------------------------Your POV---------------------------_ _

__'Okay! We're hugging!' You thought frantically, as your arms stayed stiffly in the air._ _

__"I'm sorry." You hear him say, causing your eyes to widen slightly._ _

__"I swear. If I've known you and Bucky were alive, I would've stopped at nothing to save the two of you." His voice cracked, as he buried his face in the crook of your neck._ _

__Your bottom lip trembled slightly before they pursed into a small smile. Your arms wrapped around his torso, as you returned the hug. Swallowing thickly, you say, "There's nothing to be sorry for, you punk."_ _

__Steve stiffened slightly, before letting out a choked laugh, while replying weakly, "Jerk."_ _

__After you, somehow, managed to compose yourself, you finally took a deep breath and said, "Now go eat. I didn't just cook for nothing."_ _

__Steve pulled away, wiping at his eyes, before saying, "Yes, ma'am."_ _

__With that, he sat down at the wooden table and began to eat the soup that ma used to make. You watched him give a bright smile, as he began eating._ _

__You gave a small smile yourself, as you thought, 'Maybe. Just, maybe. It wouldn't be too bad to, at the very least, act like nothing is wrong.'_ _

__Taking a deep breath, you let out a surprised, 'Oh!'. This startles Steve, as he snapped his attention towards you. You gave a short laugh, as you said, "Uh, I made a cake, too. Though, it's, um, mostly for the others."_ _

__"Can I see?" He asks as he stands._ _

__"Sure. Bruce gave me a simple recipe to follow. But, he also said it should say something like an apology. So, I came up with this." You say, laughing nervously, as Steve inspects the cake._ _

__You watched from behind, as his shoulders began to shake._ _

__"W-What's so funny?" You asked, nervously._ _

__"N-Nothing. But, I'm sure they'll appreciate the cake." He says, trying to control his laughter._ _

__You clicked your tongue, as you swiftly picked up the cake and said, "Finish the damn soup, punk."_ _

__With that, you walked away from him and towards the elevator doors. You could hear Steve give a loud laugh, as the doors open. You let out a small huff, before stepping inside, preparing yourself to give everyone else the cake you had made._ _


	36. Chapter 36

\------------------------Your POV------------------------

Your arms were crossed tightly over your chest, left eye twitching violently in irritation, as Stark was hysterically rolling on the floor, laughing.

"I do not see what's so funny. I made an apology cake." You growled.

Everyone else had (at the very least) tried to manage their laughter. Clint was near tears from the strain of it, while Steve (who came down soon after you left his floor), Pietro and Wanda gave a sympathetic look towards you.

"B-But, it sa-ays–" Stark couldn't even finish the sentence before another bout of laughter took over.

"Yes. It says 'I'm sorry for blacking out, trying to kill you, and nearly getting us arrested'. I don't see what's so funny about that." You huffed.

"Um. Maybe a simple, 'I'm sorry' would've been better." Bruce says, giving a light cough to hide his laugh.

"Just eat the damn thing!" You yell, finally getting fed up with everyone laughing at your poor apology cake.

"No. No." Stark breathed out, finally getting off the ground.

"I'm taking pictures of this. It's going all over the Internet." Stark laughed.

You grit your teeth, before spinning on your heels and marching away.

"W-Wait. Where are you going?" Steve called out.

"A walk! That way, you won't have to make fun of me to my face!" You yelled angrily, as you smashed the elevator button.

"I'll come with—" Before Steve could finish, you sent him a glare that caused him to shut up and take a step back.

Getting into the elevator, you pressed the button to the lobby, allowing the doors to close.

\-----------------------Steve's POV------------------------

I crossed my arms, as I glared at Tony, saying, "You could've been a little bit nicer."

"Have you seen this cake!" Tony defended, as he wiped away a tear.

"I believe what Rogers is saying, is that Ms. (F/N) is hurt that you made fun of her way of apologizing." Vision quipped.

"Yeah, well, he was the one who let her leave," Tony says, pointing to me.

"First off, what does that have to do with anything. Secondly, she gave me the same glare she used to give me whenever I was in trouble." I defended myself.

"And?" Tony asks, amusements layering the tone of his voice.

"She's not to be messed with when she's like that," I muttered, wincing at all the times she gave me that glare.

"Not the point. You just let someone whom can be easily triggered into being a dangerous assassin walk out. Into New York. Alone." Tong says smugly.

My face pales, as I realized my mistake.

"Don't worry. I already have FRIDAY looking for her." Tony shrugs, as he walks to the bar and poured himself a drink.

\------------------------Your POV-------------------------

You were walking down the sidewalk for about ten to fifteen minutes before you realized something.

'I have no idea where I am.' You think as you looked around.

"Okay. Calm down. The Avenger's Tower is big, and I'm sure everyone knows about it, so maybe if I find someone to ask they'll be more than happy to tell me." You say to yourself, as you turned around and began walking back, looking for someone who looked kind enough to ask.

However, as you were passing by an alleyway, something violently tugged at your arm. Your eyes widened, as you let out a yelp. Before you realized what happened, you were being pressed against a brick wall, while a hand covered your mouth.

"Give me all your money." A man dressed in black said as he held a gun point blank to your forehead.

Your eyes narrowed into a glare, but before you could do anything, a deep voice interrupts.

"Hey, man. Just let the chick go and no one gets hurts." 

Your eyes widened, as you turned your head sharply towards the entrance to the alleyway.

Standing there, was an African American male wearing a dark hoodie. The hood was up, covering most of his face.

The robber before you clicked his tongue, before aiming the gun at him, saying, "Move along or you'll be riddled with bullets."

Your would-be rescuer merely heaved a sigh, and said, "Don't. Just don't."

But, as he went to move, the robber had fired the gun; the bullet had hit him in the shoulder, but then.....it ricocheted? 

'Wait, what?' You think, while you watched the robber fires his gun again and again, as your rescuer calmly (almost lazily) walked towards him.

But, each time the bullets hit him, they would just ricochet off. Your rescuer had finally reached the guy, before flicking him? Causing him to fly back and land roughly on his back....knocked out.

You stared at the unconscious man, before looking to your rescuer with an open mouth, before sputtering out, "U-Uh, thanks."

The man shrugged, before turning to leave, you could've sworn you heard him say, "I'm tired of finding new hoodies that actually fit."

But, before he could leave, you latched onto his arm and saying, "W-Wait. Hold on a minute!"

The guy looked down at you with a raised eyebrow and lifted his arm. With you still attached to it.

"Woah." You say as he places you in front of him.

He crosses his arms and looks down at with a raised eyebrow, asking, "What is it, lady?"

"Are you okay? I mean, you were just shot. Like five times." You say as you point to his bullet hole riddled hoodie.

"Just fine. I just need to look for a new hoodie." He says as he plucks at his ruined hoodie.

"What's your name?" You questioned.

He looks down at you for a moment, before muttering out, "Luke Cage."

"Well, uh, it's a pleasure to meet you, Luke. I'm (F/N), I also kinda have powers, too. Healing abilities." You introduce, as you held out your hand.

He nodded, before shaking your hand. Your eyes widened when you suddenly remembered what you needed to do. Pulling your hand away, you give a nervous chuckle, as you say, "You wouldn't happen to know where, uh, the Avenger's Tower is, do you?"

Luke nods, before pointing to the right and said, "Just go straight, then make a left. It should be to your right." 

You let out a relieved sigh, before saying, "Thank you, again! Goodbye!"

With that, you took down the street, before making a left, and (just as Luke said) the Avenger's Tower was to your right.

Just as you were about to enter, Steve had burst out, nearly knocking you over. However, before he could say anything, you interrupt with an excited smile, as you exclaim, "You'll never guess what happened!"


	37. Chapter 37

\--------------James' (Bucky's) POV----------------

I sat on the old, creaking bed. I was thinking of my next course of action, as I placed my head in my hands in frustration.

'It been four days, since (F/N) and I had gone separate ways. Four days of waiting for her to return.' I think as I drag my hands down my face.

It was at that moment, that a knock sounded at the wood door, of the rundown apartment complex that I stayed in. I stiffened when the knock sounded again. Echoing throughout the barren room.

As quietly as I could, I stood from the bed, pulling a small dagger from the nearby nightstand, before stealthily making my way to the door. I looked through the small peephole, only to see a small, hoodied figure.

Carefully, I gripped the doorhandle. Quickly, I slammed the door open, before grabbing the figure by the front of their hood, and pulled them inside. Closing the door in a swift movement, I then slammed the figure to the door. They let out a small squeak.

'Female.' I concluded.

"Who are you?" I growled as I pressed the dagger to their throat.

They lifted one of their hands and pulled the hood back.

My eyes widened, as I dropped the dagger and immediately backpedaled away from them.

"(F/N)?" I breathed out, as she stood there, giving a small smile.

"Hey, James. Sorry, I'm a bit late." She apologized, as she gave a nervous laugh.

It took me a few seconds to collect my bearings, before I marched forward. She had a surprised look on her face, as I pulled her into my arms, hugging her tightly to my chest.

Her arms stayed by her side for a moment, before reaching up and returning the hug.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, before we pulled apart.

"Where were you?" I asked.

She went from one foot to the other, before saying, "You might want to sit down. It's a long story."

I nodded before I sat down on the old, worn bed. She followed behind me, deciding to take one of the two wooden chairs from the small table and bringing it over to sit in front of me.

"Well, um, you remember the last we saw each other, right. In Sokovia." She said, and I nodded.

"Well, you see, what happened was..." She spent the next half hour to an hour explaining everything that happened. From saving a speedster named Pietro to trying to escape to attacking Steve and other people who called themselves the 'Avengers' because someone named Wanda tried to help her regain her memories.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"I made a deal with Steve. I stayed there for three days before they dropped me off at the border of Ukraine." She explained.

"Are you sure they didn't follow?" I asked.

"I stole some clothes and changed out of the ones that they gave me, in case they tried to plant a tracker." She explained, almost proud of her accomplishments.

I stared at her intently, causing her cheeks to turn a shade of pink, as she shuffles in her seat. 

I raised an eyebrow, but didn't bother to ask, as I say, "We should move from here."

"Can it wait tomorrow? I literally just walked for nearly the entire day, trying to find you." She whines.

I gave an airy chuckle, as I say, "Fine. We'll go tomorrow."

\-------------------------Your POV------------------------

You were laying in bed, thinking of everything that happened on the last day of staying with the Avengers.

_You were walking onto the floor that everyone seemed to be on. But, it seemed, that the only one there was Clint._

_You awkwardly shuffled in, as you cleared your throat. However, Clint didn't seem to react. You raised an eyebrow, as he hunched over the table, tinkering with something in his hands._

_You walked up behind him and saw they were odd looking earplugs. Curious, you tapped onto Clint's shoulder. He jumped violently, causing you to do the same._

_He swiveled around, only to meet your confused and startled form. Your hand was still poised in the air from tapping his shoulder, as he said, "Oh, it's just you."_

_"Uh, yeah. Um, what are those?" You asked as you pointed to the odd earplugs._

_He raised an eyebrow for a moment, before looking at what you were pointing to, suddenly exclaiming, "Oh! Those."_

_You nodded, as he said, "They're hearing aids. Usually, I don't take them out, but they seem to be broken."_

_"You have hearing problems?" You asked, but he only raised an eyebrow._

_"Could you say that slower. Sometimes I have a hard time reading someone's lips, 'cause sometimes one thing may look similar to another word." He explained._

_You nodded and repeated your words slower._

_"Yeah, why?" He asks._

_"I. Could. Fix. Your. Hearing." You said very slowly and clearly._

_"How?" He asks._

_You just gestured him to sit down in the nearby chair._

_He looked at you in confusion but complied. Carefully, you placed a hand over each of has ears, before concentrating. A soft green glow casting a light over the archer's face._

_After a short while, you removed your hands, and asked, "Is this better?"_

_His eyes widened, as he breathed out, "I can hear you."_

_You gave a shy smile, as you say, "Think of it as an apology for trying to kill you."_

_With that, you walked back to the elevator, before heading up to Steve's floor._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_It was late at night when you shot up from your temporary abode. You had taken one of the guest bedrooms on Steve's floor._

_You were covered in a sheen layer of sweat from another nightmare. Sighing, you lowered yourself back down onto the bed, covering your eyes with one of your hands, as you tried to calm yourself down._

_Taking a deep inhale, you figured that you weren't going to go back to sleep anytime soon. So, quietly, you slid out of bed, your bare feet making contact with the cold floor._

_You walked out into the hallway and saw that a light was on in the living room. The quiet muttering of other voices from (what you assumed) was the television._

_Curious, you made your way over and saw Steve sitting on the couch, watching a black and white documentary on something regarding the war._

_"May I join?" You asked, causing him to jump._

_His head whipped around, to see you standing there, moving from one foot to the other restlessly._

_"Sorry, was it too loud?" Steve asks as he muted the TV._

_"No. Couldn't sleep." You mutter as you sat down next to him._

_There was a small pause of silence, before you said, "Today, you're keeping your end of the deal."_

_You saw him stiffen, as he mutters, "Yeah. You want to head to Ukraine to start looking for Bucky."_

_You nodded your head._

_"Are you sure you want to leave? You could stay." Steve says lightly._

_"No. I appreciate it, but no." You say, shaking your head._

_"You still don't trust me," Steve concludes, giving a sad smile._

_"Yes and no. I trust you, but–" Steve cuts you off._

_"You don't trust yourself?"_

_You didn't reply for a moment, before you said, "What happened?"_

_"Huh?" Steve asks._

_"What happened to James and I? I get...flashes of memories. Of falling from a train." You say as you look over to see Steve's face has paled drastically._

_Steve looked to his lap, as he said, "It was back during the war. We were fighting on this train, and this guy...he was holding a weird looking weapon. He shot it and, long story short, he blasted a hole in the side of the car we were in. He had managed to send a blast, causing me to let go of my shield. He went to fire again, but Bucky was shooting at him. He was holding my shield, and when a blast was sent his way, it sent him flying out of the hole. You were with us, too. You were there as medical backup, best nurse in the whole army. So, you ran to the edge of the gaping hole. You saw him holding onto a metal bar, and told me to deal with the big guy, while you tried to get Bucky. I managed to stop the guy, but...when I tried to help you get Bucky. It was too late. You somehow managed to grab onto his hand, when the bar finally gave way. However, the sudden snap of Bucky's full weight falling, it caught you off guard. You were dragged down with him. I tried to reach you, I did, but....but, you were already out of reach. You and Bucky fell down the cliff together."_

_You remained quiet, looking to your lap, before you said, "James saved me."_

_"What?" Steve breathed out, as he snapped his head to you._

_"I-I was falling beside him. He grabbed me and protected me. That's how he lost his arm." You explained._

_"Then Hydra found you," Steve said._

_"Yes. They found us. The only thing that I have that was from my...previous life, is this necklace. Maybe you know about it." You say, as you pulled out the necklace from underneath your shirt._

_Steve's eyes widened slightly before he barked out a short laugh._

_"What? What's so funny?" You asked defensively, as you protectively clutched onto the pendant._

_"Nothing. It's just....that was from Coney Island." Steve says, looking amused._

_"Huh? What do you mean?" You asked, clearly confused._

_"Coney Island is an amusement park. Bucky won it for you at a game booth." Steve explained._

_Your eyes widened a bit, as you said, "James won it....for me?"_

_"Yeah. You never took it off after that. Always wore it whenever you could. Even in the army." Steve explained._

_Your cheeks became tinted with red, as you asked, "Could I ask you something?"_

_"Go ahead."_

_"What was... James' relationship with me like?" You asked carefully._

_Steve smiled, as he said, "Well. You two never admitted it to each other. But, I'm pretty sure you two had something."_

_Your face burned red, as you took the nearby couch pillow and hugged it to your chest, burying your face into it. ___

__Your face returned to its red hue at the memory. You turned to your side, seeing James' form laying in his bed. You brought up the spare pillow, clutching it to your chest, as you thought, 'It happened in the past. Surely, it couldn't mean anything to him now, right?'_ _

__With that thought, you finally drifted off to sleep._ _


	38. Chapter 38

\------------------------Your POV-----------------------

You and James had been traveling for hours now. Currently, the two of you have managed to hitchhike to the border of Romania. But, not wanting to draw any attention to yourselves, you had to cross the border without anyone knowing. Which, explains why you and James were currently walking on a deserted dirt road.

You let out a sigh, as you say, "How much further until we get into a nearby town?"

"About three hours by foot," James replies effortlessly.

Before you could say anything else, a loud rattling sound interrupts you. Your eyes widened, as James and you both turned to see an old, rust-colored truck barreling down the dirt road. A trail of dust following behind it.

You looked to James, who merely nodded before you waved your hands above your head.

The truck slowed, passing you and James, before coming to a complete halt altogether. You smiled, as James talked to the person inside, before coming towards you, and saying, "He said he would give us a lift. But, one of us will have to ride in the truck bed. Which, I can do. You can ride with the man in the truck."

You were about to protest, but James gave you a stern look. One that says that he will be riding in the back no matter what you say.

You sighed, giving a small smile and said, "Fine. You win."

James gave a triumphant smile, as he got into the truck bed, while you got into the passenger seat.

"I would recommend buckling up, miss." The driver, a male with grey/white hair, said.

You did as the guy said, before returning your attention to the driver, in order to observe the elderly male. He had a small, white mustache and is currently wearing large sun-glasses.

Suddenly, a thought came to mind, as you asked, "You speak English?"

"Of course I do, little miss. I am from America." He spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"May I ask...what exactly are you doing here?" You asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Vacation. Thought I would travel around. Especially to Bucharest. Heard it was a beautiful place. You've ever been there?" The man spoke.

Your eyes widened, as you said, "Uh, n-no. We're, uh, travelling there ourselves."

"Well then, I guess I can drive you two there." The man said.

"O-Oh no! You don't have to do that." You say, as you shook your head.

"No, it's fine. Besides, it's nice to have someone to talk to on a long journey. Wouldn't you say?" He laughs.

"Y-Yeah." You stutter as you nodded your head.

"Then I would recommend telling that boyfriend of your's that you're on a nonstop ride to Buchanan." The man said as he points to the small window that is between you and himself, with his thumb.

You blushed a bright red but didn't say anything, as you nodded, before unlatching the window and pulling it to the side.

"James! The man is heading to Bucharest, too! He said he could drop us off there, is that okay?!" You shout over the howling wind.

James simply nodded, as he held onto the side of the truck bed, trying not to be flung around.

You closed the window, and turned to the man, saying, "He said it's okay. But, are you sure? I don't want to cause any trouble."

"It's no problem." The man shrugged.

"By the way, what's you name. Mine is (F/N) and that's James in the back there." You introduced. You don't know why, but for some reason, you trusted this elderly man.

"It's Lee. Stan Lee." He said, but you only raised an eyebrow at the odd introduction.

"Well, thank you for the ride, Stan. It seems that this is the only good thing that has happened for the past week." You sighed, as you rested your head against the seat.

"No problem. But, the way you sound. It looks to me that you and your boyfriend there have had a hard run so far." Stan states, as he stares at the road in front of him.

You scoffed, as you said, "You could say that again."

He hummed, before saying, "No one has a perfect life, miss. Everybody has something that he wishes that was not the way it is."

You smiled, as you said, "Yeah, I guess that's true."

It was quiet for a while before you decided to say, "So, uh, what do you do for a living?"

You winced at how awkward the question seemed.

Stan laughed, as he said, "I create comic books. I came here to get some....inspiration."

You gave a small smile, as you say, "Is that so? I hope you find some inspiration soon."

The elderly man gave a mysterious smile, as he said, "I think I already have."

You raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing, as Stan barrelled down the road.

-

-

-

After about five hours of driving, with little to no pitstops, you've finally reached your destination. 

Stan stopped by a less crowded street, allowing both you and James to get out. But, as you closed the door (the window still rolled down from the long drive), Stan spoke up.

"Good luck with the whole 'staying hidden' thing. There shouldn't be any Hydra facilities around. So, you should be safe."

Your eyes widened, however, before you could turn to say something. The truck was already barreling down the street.

"Is something the matter, (F/N)?" James asked, coming to stand next to you.

You shook your head, as you muttered, "What an odd man."

With that, both you and James headed down the street. Looking for a place to stay.


	39. Chapter 39

\-----------------------Your POV------------------------

You and James sat heavily down on a bench, exhausted from walking around, trying to find someplace to stay. Unfortunately, it seemed that the only places that one could stay at, would be places that either required to see identification or a lot of money. Which, at this moment, neither of you had.

"What are we going to do? We can't stay out in the open like this." You sighed, as you leaned your head back, staring at the sky that is just turning dark blue mixed with dashes of purple. A sign that the sun is setting and will soon be dark.

"We'll find a place." James' voice says gruffly, causing you to turn your head towards him.

You gave a small smile, saying, "Yeah. I know. But, this is becoming a bit tedious. It's nearly dark."

James gave a small chuckle but remained quiet. Allowing the bustling noises of those who were still out to echo between the calm silence that both you and James had.

Suddenly, loud shouting could be heard from a nearby building. This had caused both your and James' attention to be drawn to the loud clammering.

Picking up your head, you turned to where the shouting was coming from, only to see a bloodied man being laid down in front of a building's doors. A man garbed in white came bustling out. Shouting orders, as he looked to the bloodied man.

You pursed your lips, as the garbed man said something, the ones who carried him becoming distraught. You made a disgruntled noise, before suddenly standing. James whispered your name harshly, as you matched to the injured male.

"Move aside." You say sternly, before you pushed the two distraught males to the side. They said something, but you paid them no mind, as you kneeled next to the bleeding man, before looking up to meet eyes with the garbed man.

'Most likely a doctor.' You concluded.

"Please step back." You didn't know if he could understand you, but (at the moment) you didn't want to be crowded. He seemed to have gotten the idea, for he stood and took a step back.

Concentrating, the familiar light green aura had covered his injured abdomen. From the jagged cut going across it (and the outfit that the other two males were wearing), it was most likely a construction injury. Probably from some stray piece of metal.

You watched intently, as the skin stitched back together before the wound had fully closed. Pulling your hands away, you let out a deep sigh. Looking to the two stunned men that stood in shock behind you, you gave a soft smile, before saying, "He's going to be okay."

The two men gave questioning looks before the doctor spoke up. Speaking in Romanian. When he finished speaking the two men both hugged you and saying things in Romanian that you couldn't understand.

"They say thank you." The doctor spoke in a thick accent.

"O-Oh. Um, n-no problem. I couldn't just do nothing." You say once the men stopped thanking you.

"You are enhanced, no?" He asked.

"Guess you could say that." You say as you rubbed the back of your neck, your eyes flicking from one place to the next, trying to avoid his eye contact.

Before the doctor could say anything, the male before you groaned, before opening his eyes. He seemed shocked, as he shot up, rubbing his abdomen, trying to check for the wound. The doctor kneeled next to him, and said something in Romanian, before pointing to you.

You stiffened, as the man suddenly got up, and grabbed both of your hands into his, and began shaking them repeatedly. He kept saying something, but, not being fluent in Romanian, you had no idea what he said. You only guessed he was thanking you before he leaned down and kissed both of your cheeks.

You turned bright red, as the man shook your hands once more before turned to his two friends and said something. They both nodded before the three males reached into their pockets and produced some Romanian currency. They handed it to you, but you just stood there dumbly.

"They pay for your services." The doctor spoke.

"N-No. It's fine! Really!" You say, as you shook your head.

The doctor seemed to translate for you, which caused them to laugh before they said something else.

"They say you are savior and should take money as offering. They will not leave until you do." The doctor translated, amusement in his voice.

"F-Fine." You sighed in defeat, before reluctantly taking their money.

They said something once more (most likely another thank you), before turning and leaving down the street.

You were about to leave, yourself, but the doctor had grabbed your upper arm. Startled, you turned around, to see a determined look in his eyes.

"Please work for me." He said.

"U-Uh, I.....can't. I'm sorry." You apologized, as he let go of your arm.

"You make lot of money." He offered.

Panicked, you looked to James, who seemed to be watching what was going on. Before looking back to the man, having no idea on what to do.

"Please. I wish to help others, but can't always afford supplies." He pleaded.

You internally groaned, before an idea came to mind, you turned to the man and asked, "Do you have someplace my friend and I could stay in? If so, that's all we want."

The man beamed at that, and nodded eagerly, as he said, "Yes. Yes. Little apartment above clinic. Has been empty for longest of time."

You nodded, causing the man to hug you as he repeatedly thanked you in his broken English. You pulled apart, before heading to James.

When in front of him, he seemed a little......irritated?

You shook your head, before saying, "The man speaks some English. He allowed us an apartment upstairs, above the clinic as long as I worked there when needed."

"We can't draw attention to ourselves," James said, a little too harshly.

You flinched, before saying, "But....he doesn't always have supplies to help people, James. Please, I know we can't draw attention to ourselves, but I also wish to help others."

He seemed to have an internal debate, before you pleaded, once more.

"Please, James."

His eyes flickered down to you, before turning his head away, as he said, "Fine. As long as we have an escape route planned out, it should be fine."

Your eyes widened, as a large smile adorned your face, before hugging the ex-assassin. He seemed to tense a bit, before he lifted his right hand and gently patted your head. You pulled away, giving your thanks to James, before rushing to the doctor to convey that you will be working for him.

After a few discussions on what will be happening as a new 'doctor' per se, he had eagerly shown you and James your small apartment.


	40. Chapter 40

\-----------------------Your POV-----------------------

You let out a sigh, as you straightened yourself. Wiping away the beaded sweat that gathered onto your forehead, you allowed the elderly woman before you to carefully sit upright.

"Now, Mrs. Averia, I want you to try and be more careful. I perfectly understand that you slipped going up the stairs, but next time, please, at least ask for assistance." You say as you patted down the small apron that you wore (not wishing to get blood or other bodily fluids on you or what little clothes you owned).

The doctor that was positioned across from you had easily translated what you had said, earning a small chuckle from the elderly lady, as you shook your head in disapproval at her way-too-lax personality.

The doctor whom you worked for, was named Mr. Donvinchi. He is a widower, whose wife had unfortunately died of lung cancer nearly four years ago. He and his wife ran this clinic for nearly 42 years of their marriage, before Mrs. Donvinchi's unfortunate demise. Now, Mr. Donvinchi had taken over the place. Helping whoever he can, whenever he can. As for his understanding of the English language, his only son had gone to America, where he is currently working his way to being the top surgeon there is.

You let out a small sigh, as you looked to the elderly doctor, saying, "Is it alright if I go upstairs?"

"Yes. You have worked diligently for these past two months. I will call when you are needed." He said, as he practically pushes you to the small door that leads to the stairwell.

You smiled, as you began to tread up the long staircase, before stopping in front of an old wooden door. Pushing it open, the hinges creak as they strain against the weight of the door before you had walked inside.

It wasn't perfect, but (at the moment) it was a place you had called home.

"James! I'm back!" You called, hearing a muffled shout coming from the bathroom.

You sat heavily on the worn couch. It wasn't easy cleaning the place up, but once it was as clean as it could get, you and James had worked together to keep it as clean as humanly possible.

When you had sat down, you laid your head against the back of the couch, before closing your eyes and allowing your thoughts to drift about.

'Two months. I think that's the longest time we've ever stayed in one place. But.... it's also the longest time since I had to keep a few unnecessary secrets between James and I.'

You cracked your eyes open to see the swirls of the wood in the ceiling, as you thought solemnly, 'Yes, two months of not telling James that we could have possibly been more than just friends. God, I'm a coward. I mean really, it's not like he's suddenly going to ditch you here, just because of some stupid little crush that you've been developing, right?'

You groaned as you flopped to your side, your eyes looking out the curtained window.

'Yeah. A crush that still exists after, what, seventy years? A crush that has lasted through every torture that you've been through? After nearly dying from trying to save him from falling off of a cliff?'

You scoffed, as your thoughts continued their rampage throughout your head.

'Yeah right. This isn't some petty liking towards someone, stupid. I'm–' 

Your thoughts were cut off, when you heard the sound of the bathroom door being opened, peering over the back of the couch, you watched as James toweled his hair dry.

"Hey, (F/N)." James casually greeted, as he went to the kitchen.

You laid back down onto the couch after you had given your short greeting. Closing your eyes, as you draped an arm across them.

James' footsteps were quiet, as he moved around the kitchen. The only way you could tell he was moving was because of the subtle squeak of the floorboards.

You were just on the precipice of falling asleep when the sudden rustling of paper and something landing on your face had startled you back into reality. 

Sitting up, you watched as a small piece of paper fluttered down onto your lap. You leaned your head back, as you gave James a questioning look.

"Just read it." He said, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, as you returned your attention to the piece of paper that still rested in your lap.

Carefully, you picked it up, before scanning it. The following paper, saying:

Festivalul Fun In seara asta!

De la 17 - amiază

Focuri de artificii încep de la 23

Below the writing, was a small picture of fireworks going off.

"Let me guess, it's a fireworks show?" You asked as you looked at James.

"Close. It's a festival, the fireworks start at 11 p.m. tonight. Do you wanna go?" He asks, as he awkwardly rubs the back of his neck.

You raised an eyebrow, as you teased, "You? The Winter Soldier? An always on the defensive, person? Wants to go to a festival? Where there will be hundreds of people?"

"We don't ha–" Before he could finish, you interrupt.

"Okay."

"What?" He asks.

"I said, 'okay'. It sounds fun. Besides,–" You paused to look at James, before giving a bright smile, "I get to spend some relaxing time with you. So, that's always a bonus."

You could've sworn you saw his cheeks turn a tinge of pink, as he swiveled his head around, before saying, "Then, I'll go let Mr. Donvinchi know. Can't have him needing you without knowing where you are."

With that, James marched out of the small apartment, his footsteps echoing down the stairs, before fading altogether.

A smile adorned your face, as you got up to get ready for the festival.


	41. Chapter 41

\---------------James' (Bucky's) POV----------------

I waited outside the clinic, my body leaning against the wall, as I observed my surroundings.

It was nearly time for the beginning of the festival. The various stalls and street vendors all set out their individual goods and treats, as others set up small booths for children and adult alike to play the different games.

The noises and the stands all seem vaguely familiar.

_"Bucky!" I turn to see that a younger (F/N) is running up to me, her brother trying to catch up, but ultimately ends up with deciding to walk in order to allow his asthma to calm down._

_"Hey (F/N)." I greet casually._

_"Ready for Coney Island?" She asks, as she practically shakes with excitement._

_"Mmhm." I nod, as (F/N) sends a bright smile my way, causing me to do the same._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"Aww. What an adorable necklace." I hear (F/N) say under her breath, as she stares at a game booth. On a small pedestal, was a small necklace with beautifully designed butterflies on it._

_Smirking, I head to the game booth and lay down a quarter. Allowing me to have five throws to knock all the bottles down. Taking a deep inhale, I arched my arm back, before throwing with everything I had. I knocked the first batch over. Doing the same thing, I threw the second baseball at the stacked bottles, this time, only four topple over. Pitching another ball, I knock the rest down. On my last stack of bottles, I knock 'em all down with one throw._

_The man running the booth smiles and claps and congratulates me, before asking what prize I wanted. I pointed to the necklace, which he easily plucks off the pedestal and hands it to me._

_"You're a lucky lad. That's the last one for today." The man chuckles, before I walk over to (F/N), handing her the prize._

_She stares at it in awe, as it rests delicately in her hand before she looks up to me. Her eyes shining brightly, as an equally bright smile stretches across her face, before she eagerly gives me a large hug, thanking me over and over again. I savor the small intimate moment, before pulling away after giving me another thanks._

_"I'm never gunna be takin' this off." She says as she places the pendant around her neck. ___

__I'm snapped out of the series of memories, by a voice calling my name. Turning my head towards the doors of the clinic, I see (F/N) standing there, smiling._ _

__Pulling myself away from the wall, I take the four steps towards her, before asking, "Are you ready?"_ _

__"Mmhm." She nods eagerly, as she looks around._ _

__"Mr. Donvinchi gave me a little bit of money to spend on the festival, much to my disapproval."_ _

__I gave a hearty chuckle at the deadpanned tone she gives, as she says that, before I say, "Well, you've been working there for two months, saving everyone and anyone who ventures through that door. I think I would be doing the same, honestly, if I were him."_ _

__She gives me an unimpressed look, before I teased, "So, you're okay with pickpocketing, but not with generously taking money that is offered to you?"_ _

__"That's different!" She defends, as we begin our descent through the various festival-related stalls and booths._ _

__"How so?" I asked, amusement lacing my voice._ _

__"Well, for one, we were in dire need for cash." She states._ _

__"And two?" I questioned._ _

__"Those people looked to have a lot of money that they could spare." She huffs, crossing her arms._ _

__"Mmhm." I hummed, as I gave an arrogant grin._ _

__Before she says anything, however, I decided to divert her attention to a nearby booth._ _

__"Let's try this one, shall we?"_ _

__She gave me a half-hearted glare, before agreeing and walking over._ _

__It was a game where you would throw darts at various balloons. In certain balloons, there were tickets that tell you what size of a prize you would get._ _

__I watched as (F/N) gave the vendor the money before he handed her six darts. I watched in bemusement, as she lined up one dart, her tongue poking out of her mouth in concentration. She threw the dart and it landed on a balloon with a satisfying 'pop'. Unfortunately, there was nothing inside. Three tries later, she had gotten two 'small prize' tickets, which she was able to turn in and upgrade it for a medium sized prize. After using the last of her darts (all of which ended up with empty balloons), she turned in her tickets._ _

__The man spoke in Romanian, asking which prize she would want, as he pointed to all the medium-sized prizes._ _

__I watched as her eyes narrowed intently, as she scanned over the various prizes. Suddenly, she smiled as she pointed to a little-stuffed bear in a navy blue and red uniform with a black mask adorning its face. The man chuckles, as he pulls the prize down and hands it to (F/N)._ _

__She walked over to me, as she looked at the small tag that came with the bear, before suddenly stopping. I was about to ask what was wrong, but she began to laugh hysterically._ _

__Curious about what she was reading, I walked towards her. She had managed to control her laughter enough to show me the tag. The only thing that is said was:_ _

___"Take care of me"_ _ _

___~ Bucky Bear ____ _

____I glowered, as I went to rip the tag off, but (F/N) stopped me._ _ _ _

____"Nuh uh. I'm not letting you destroy something that I won." There was a beat of silence before she continued._ _ _ _

____"Bucky Bear."_ _ _ _

____I growled as I lunged for her and the stupid toy. Unfortunately, she managed to dodge._ _ _ _

____"No!" She laughed, before taking off down the street with me hot on her heels._ _ _ _

____https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=9 &v=HqoU6V86AkY  
(Background Music) _ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____The rest of the day was spent with either me trying to get the stupid bear or going around to the different stalls that were selling a variety of items; ranging from foods to accessories._ _ _ _

____Currently, we were walking along the streets as it began to get dark. I knew the perfect place to watch the fireworks._ _ _ _

____\-----------------------Your POV------------------------_ _ _ _

____You were looking at all the beautiful lighting that was set up for the festival goers before you felt James take your hand._ _ _ _

____Looking up at him with wide eyes, you saw him smirk, before saying, "C'mon. I know the perfect place."_ _ _ _

____Without hesitation, he took off down the opposite way you and he were walking just moments ago._ _ _ _

____Suddenly, he was leading you to a nearby alleyway. You raised an eyebrow, but remained quiet, as James jumped up and pulled down the ladder to the fire escape._ _ _ _

____You smiled as you realized where you would be watching the fireworks from, as James helped you up onto the ladder. You began climbing, before reaching the top of the fire escape. James climbed up after you and began leading you upwards._ _ _ _

____When you finally reached the top of the building, a gasp left your lips._ _ _ _

____"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked, to which you nodded to, as you walked closer to the edge. Looking down at the festivities below._ _ _ _

____All the various lights looked beautiful from up on the rooftop. You could hear the laughter and amble chatter of people, as they walked from one place to the next. You could smell the different foods that some of the nearby stalls made._ _ _ _

____It really was the perfect place to watch the fireworks from._ _ _ _

____You took a seat on the edge of the building, your feet dangled from the three-story height, as you looked up. You saw the star littered night sky._ _ _ _

____You gave a soft smile, as you said, "This is nice."_ _ _ _

____James hummed in agreement, as he sat down next to you._ _ _ _

____Before long, the fireworks began to go off. They were absolutely gorgeous. You stared with wide awe-struck eyes, as a large smile took over._ _ _ _

____After one particular firework went off, you went to turn to James, as you said, "James, lo–"_ _ _ _

____Before you could finish; soft, chapped lips met your own, causing your eyes to widen in astonishment._ _ _ _


	42. Chapter 42

\-----------------------Your POV-----------------------

Your eyes remained wide open, as James slowly pulled away. He seemed in a sort of daze before his own widened at the sudden realization of his actions.

"I-I, um.....sorry." He stammered, as his eyes turned downcast.

Unfortunately, you were still processing what had just happened.

"C-C'mon, say somethin'." James urged.

Finally, you snapped out of your trance, as you slowly looked to James. The fireworks mere background noise, as you say, "You...You kissed me."

James flinched, as he nodded, seemingly waiting for your rejection.

Your mind slowly clicked in place, causing you to blush a bright red, as your eyes widen, before you said, "Okay."

"Huh?" James blanched.

"Is said, 'okay'. I mean, if that kiss was a mist-" Before you could finish, James cut in harshly.

"It wasn't!"

You slammed your mouth shut, as James continued to speak, "It wasn't a mistake. You were–"

He gulped harshly, before continuing, "You're the only one who stayed by my side, no matter what, and you would always come back. You're the only one who fought for me. No matter who it was, and....and make me believe that I was actually worth it. So, when we parted ways for that brief period of time, I missed you. Not in the 'I haven't seen you in a while' kind of missed you, but the 'I wish you were here at this very moment' kind of missed you. So, when I realized this, I was scared. I was scared because it was during that time that I realized that you mean more to me than any other person. You are everything I think about, everything that I need, and everything that I want. Y-You, make me complete. Never before have I smiled so much. When it gets too difficult for me, I-I would always think of you and you would always renew and refresh me. You inspire me, leave me in awe and give me a reason to live. I didn't know what love meant until I met yo-"

You finally decided to cut off James' rant. Leaning in, you pressed your lips against his own, causing him to instantly shut up.

Pulling away, you say softly, "I'm falling so hard for you, you would never understand. I'm falling so fast, and so hard, I feel like I'm gonna hit rock bottom and never come up again. I feel like I'm on top of the world when I'm with you. So, let me say this: I love you, too."

However, before James could utter another word, you interrupted, "James, just shut up and kiss me."

James let out a chuckle, before saying, "Gladly."

As James leaned in once more, the grand finale for the fireworks began. Showering you and James in colorful lights.

-

-

-

When the festival was at an end, you and James had walked back to the clinic hand in hand, both smiling and talking with each other. 

You paused mid-laugh, to see that Mr. Donvinchi was waiting in front of the door, a large grin etched on his face, as he asked, "How was festival?"

"It was a lot of fun. Thank you." You say as you released James' hand.

Mr. Donvinchi nodded his head, as he walked inside the building, allowing both you and James passage.

"Oh, I remember something." Mr. Donvinchi suddenly said, causing you to pause halfway up the stairs, James standing a step below you.

"What would that be?" You asked as you raised an eyebrow.

"Don't forget to invite me to wedding." With that last statement, the elderly doctor leaves through the door and into the backroom.

Your face burns a bright red, as James lets out a loud laugh, before saying (quite loudly), "Maybe someday!"

You internally groaned as you and James climbed up the rest of the stairwell and into the apartment.


	43. Chapter 43

\-------------------------Your POV-----------------------

It has been about three weeks, since the festival. Everything seems to have finally settled down for you and James, so you no longer have to move from place to place. It almost seemed like you and James had a normal life.

Currently, you were finishing with washing the dishes, when you felt arms being wrapped around your waist, as a head rests on your left shoulder.

You smiled, as you turned to see James, while saying, "We need to go shopping."

"Mmh." James hummed, as he held you tighter.

"We have to go sometime. Might as well get it over with." You said, lightly elbowing the ex-assassin in the stomach.

"Fine." He grumbled, as he let you go.

You chuckled, as you set the last of the dishes in the rack, before wiping your hands on the dishtowel.

"Well, let's go." You say, tapping James on the shoulder as you walked passed.

James let out a small huff, as he pulls on his jacket and gloved his metal hand, before following behind you.

When you walked downstairs, you waved to Mr. Donvinchi, who was currently dealing with a patient. Luckily, he told you it was just the common flu, so you weren't needed.

"I'm heading to the market, Mr. Donvinchi." You said as you stood at the threshold of the door.

"Very well. I deal with other patients until you return." He says, never looking up from the medication he was prescribing.

"Thank you." You called over your shoulder, before heading outside with James.

You and James walked casually through the marketplace, as you shopped. You manage to collect a few vegetables and meats, so all you need now is a few fruits for a healthy eating lifestyle.

So, with that, you and James move over to a vendor that sells plums. While looking through them, you looked to James and said, "Did you know that these are supposed to help with memories?"

"Yeah, why do you think I keep getting them?" He said in a snarky voice.

You pouted, as you said, "Fine, smartass."

James let out a small chuckle, before finally paying for the small bag of plums. However, as he was doing that, you noticed a newspaper vendor looking towards you and James in fear, before leaving the stall when he caught you staring at him.

You raised an eyebrow, before you nudged James with your elbow. He looked down at you, but your attention was still on the newspaper stall. James seemed to understand, as he walked over the stall, looking down at the newspaper. His eyes widened slightly, before he quickly grabbed your hand and began running.

"James!" You called, surprised by his sudden actions.

"We have to go." He said quickly, as you and James weaved through the various people.

"Why? What's happening?" You asked frantically, as both you and James finally reached the clinic.

"I'll explain later." He said, as he pulled you behind him.

"(F/N), James." Mr. Donvinchi calls, causing James to squeeze your hand a bit tighter.

"Yes?" You asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You two must pack, immediately." He said frantically.

"Why? Just what exactly is going on?" You asked.

"You do not know? You and James are being called criminals." He explains.

"What?" You breathed out.

"They are saying you and James caused explosion. Killing lots of people." Mr. Donvinchi explained.

All the color left your face, as you say in a weak voice, "We didn't–"

Before you could finish, Mr. Donvinchi interrupts, "I know. Now, go."

Your eyes watered slightly, as you hugged the kind, elderly doctor, saying, "Thank you for everything. I owe you so much."

"No, (F/N). I owe you. You help lot of people. People who would die if it were not for you." Mr. Donvinchi said, as he hugged you back.

"(F/N)." James says gently.

"I know." You say, as you pull away from Mr. Donvinchi, before giving him your last thanks.

You and James ran up the stairs, before barreling into the apartment.

However, there, standing with his back turned to you and James, was Captain America.

Your eyes flickered down to the black book he was holding, it was James' from the looks of it, you always kept your's in your backpack.

"Understood." The Captain said, as he turned to face you and James.

"Do you know me?" Steve asks, as he looks to James.

"You're Steve. I read about you in a museum." James replies, gesturing to the little black book.

"I know you're nervous–" Steve began, as he places the book on the small table, "and you have plenty of reason to be, but you're lying."

"We didn't cause that bombing." You finally spoke up, knowing exactly where this conversation was going.

"I know. But, the people who do are coming here now, and they aren't planning on taking you alive."

"That's smart. Good strategy." James said, never taking his eyes of Steve.

While they talked, you slowly maneuvered around, getting ready to grab the backpacks and run.

"This doesn't have to end in a fight." Steve suddenly says, causing you to stop what you were doing and look the Captain dead in the eyes, as you reply to that single comment.

"That's the thing, it always does."

And as soon as you said that, all hell broke loose in the small apartment.


	44. Chapter 44

\--------------------------Your POV-------------------------

You quickly grabbed your pack, as James kicked a grenade (that was thrown through the window) towards Steve, who covered it with his shield. Quickly, you lifted a mattress and covered both James and you with it, blocking it from another type of grenade.

"Thanks." James said, before going to fight off some of the agents that got into the apartment, while you kicked an area of the wall, causing it to cave in and showing your backpack. Quickly, you grabbed it from the wall, before turning to carry out the escape plan you and James had created when first arriving here.

"Buck, stop!" Steve suddenly says, causing your attention to snap towards him, to see that he was grabbing James' arm, "You're gonna kill someone!"

James quickly flipped him onto his back, before saying, "I'm not gonna kill anyone."

He then punched the floorboards by Steve's head, grabbing his own pack, before launching it out the window and onto the roof of the building below, you following suit.

More agents began attacking both you and James, as you tried to dodge the assault.

"You know the plan, go." James says to you, causing you to nod, as you quickly launched out the door, running on pure instincts to defend yourself, as you attacked some of the agents.

James was right behind you, covering your back, as you covered his. You quickly jumped over the railing, and catching the railing two floors below James. Lifting yourself up, you immediately had to dodge some bullets that were sent your way. Before James tore the railing and swinging down on it, while launching himself at the assailant, knocking him through a door and was, no doubt, unconscious.

You could hear Steve on the staircase above you, trying to defend himself from the other agents. Before you realized it, you and James had managed to jump out of a window and onto the building where your's and James' backpacks wait. 

Rolling on the ground, you grabbed your pack and following behind him. However, that was when a black blur tackled James to the ground.

"James!" You called, as you stopped running for a moment to see another male in a cat-suit fighting James.

You swallowed harshly, before running and tackling the figure off of him. But, the cat-man was quick to kick you off. You grunt in pain, as your back hit the ground harshly, but before he could attack you, James was quick to get his attention back onto him. 

Quickly getting up, you witnessed James slam his back into a wall, before moving to the side, just in time to avoid getting sliced by his claws.

However, the cat man managed to get James onto his back. This forced James to hold onto his wrists to try and hold back his sharp claws, that were mere inches away from his face. You went to help James, but you quickly had to take cover, as a helicopter began firing at the two. Before long, a man (that you recognize at Sam Wilson) with red mechanical wings kicked the helicopter off trajectory, giving James enough time to kick the cat man, and run to you, grabbing your wrist and running to the edge of the building where you and James jumped to the ledge below.

You looked behind you for a split second to see the cat guy using his claws to slide down the building.

'What the hell is this guy's problem?!' You think frantically, as you and James jumped in the middle of a highway.

You stood behind James as he grabbed a motorcycle, pulling the guy off, and sitting on it, while he pulled you to sit behind him, before taking off. Your arms tightened around James' torso, as you suddenly say, "Do I have the right to say that was very hot?"

You heard James give a light chuckle, as he sped down the highway, avoiding cars. However, when you made it out of the tunnel, the cat guy managed to grab the back of your shirt, which caused you to fall back, which (in turn) knocked James off of the motorcycle.

All three of you rolled and skidded across the asphalt. But, before the cat guy could attack, a man in a grey and black metal suit (almost like the Iron Man suit, you had noted to yourself) showed up, pointing his weapons at you, James, and the cat man. Before long, Steve showed up.

"Congratulations, Captain. You're a fugitive." The metal man spoke, which you recognized as the voice of Rhodey.

Before long, you, Steve, and Sam were loaded into the back of the van, while the cat guy (now unmasked), who was then revealed to be the new king of Wakanda, was sitting in the front passage seat.

James, however, was loaded into a completely separate vehicle, which you were not happy about.

"So-" Sam began, "you like cats?"

"Sam." Steve warned.

After a few minutes of silence, you finally spoke up, "Hey."

T'challa didn't even bother to look at you, which pissed you off even more. So, having your hands cuffed behind your back, you kicked the metal wall that separated the back from the front, yelling, "I said, 'hey', asshole!"

"(F/N)! That's the king of Wakanda, please show some respect." Steve whispers harshly.

"I don't care if he's the queen of friggin' England! I wanna know somethin'." You say harshly.

This earned a response from the Black Panther, as he turned his head slightly over his shoulder, waiting for you to speak.

"Just what the hell is your problem with us, huh?! We didn't do jack shit, yet you're after us with a vendetta." You spat out.

"You murdered my father." He said darkly. 

"I'm sorry to hear that, but exactly what proof do you have that it was James and I?" You growled, maintaining eye contact with the newly made king.

"It's on video, we saw you two there." He said, turning his head back around to the front.

"Oh, yeah, cause that's a great way to get evidence. It's not like it can be tampered with or anything!" You shout.

T'challa didn't say anything, but you weren't finished yet.

"I have my own evidence that James and I weren't there. I worked for an elderly doctor by the name of Mr. Donvinchi. You can go ask him, we've been there the entire time." You said, irritation lacing each word.

Silence was all that there was.

With a tired sigh, you lean back, as you looked at the back of T'challa's head out of the corner of your eye, as you say, almost quietly, "A man that studieth revenge, keeps his own wounds green."

No one said anything for the rest of the ride.


	45. Chapter 45

\------------------------Your POV-------------------------

You were currently sitting in a chair (well, more like handcuffed to it), as James was being brought in. He was in a chair that was sitting in a giant glass box. His eyes met your's and his figure seemed to relax slightly.

"It's going to be okay." You mouthed to him, as a man walked in. He was wearing glasses and suit that seemed to look expensive, as he walked towards both you and James.

He sat in a chair that was placed next to you, as he introduced himself. But, you were distracted.

'He seems....familiar.' You think as you try to place his face.

Suddenly, the realization hits you. Before you could say anything, the power goes out, and the man produces a little black book.

"You're Hydra." You say, horrified.

The man (you now recognize as Zemo) pays you no mind, as he begins reading off the book, which contains the Winter Soldier's trigger words. James begins to beg and scream for Zemo to stop, as he thrashes in his restrainments.

You begin doing the same, trying to get out of the durable handcuffs that you were placed in. James continued to scream in agony, causing you to become more desperate.

'Screw it.' You think as you dislocate your wrist with a yelp.

Freeing one hand, you immediately begin running towards the box, but Zemo immediately grabs you and holds you in place, wrapping an arm around your throat.

James, however, manages to break open the door to the box, but just as he jumped out, Zemo reads the last word.

"Soldier?" He asks.

"готовы соблюдать" James said, emotionlessly.

Your heart sank when you heard this. You let your head fall in defeat, as you try and think of a way to fix this. But, before you could, Zemo said something about a mission report from 1991.

But, before James could say anything, you snapped your head back, hearing a satisfying crunch as you broke Zemo's nose.

Letting you go with a grunt, Zemo glared at you, as points to you, saying, "Kill her."

Your eyes widen, as you turned to James. Before you could do anything, he had wrapped his metal hand around your throat and lifting you a good foot off the ground. You choked pathetically, as you gripped his wrist with both of your hands.

"J-James....don't–" You were cut off when he squeezed your throat tighter.

Your bottom lip trembled slightly, as you slowly let go of his wrist, as you manage to choke out, "I-It's.......okay. Tru-st.....you."

Carefully, you pulled out your pendant, before snapping the chain off of your neck and holding it out to him with a calm smile.

James' eyes seemed to widen slightly. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. But, as he was stuck having an internal battle, your hand dropped to your side, as darkness seeped into your vision.

However, that was when James slowly eased his grip off of your throat, as he slowly placed you onto your feet. 

You dropped to your knees, as you gripped your throat, coughing sporadically. Trying to gain precious oxygen back into your deprived lungs.

"Aceso," James said.

You winced at that name, but it was better than nothing. You nodded your head, as you say, "Yeah. It's me."

His eyes lit up in realization, as he said, "We must go."

"No. James, please, listen." You say as you stayed in place.

"We must go," James said sternly.

You shook your head, but when you opened your mouth to speak, his human fist made contact with your stomach. Causing you to let out a painful yelp, as you looked up at James pleadingly.

"We'll go somewhere that's safe." Was the last thing you heard, before darkness filled your vision, as James caught your limp form.

-

-

-

When you awoke, you were staring up at an old, dingy, metallic ceiling. Your eyebrow knitted together in confusion when you realized that you were in a place that you weren't familiar with.

Looking to the left, you saw Steve and Sam standing there. You squinted your eyes, as they adjusted further to the dark, to see James keeling on the ground, his metal arm stuck in some sort of contraption.

"What happened?" You croaked out, as you slowly sat up.

Everyone's attention had snapped towards you. When everyone got over their initial shock of you gaining consciousness, Steve slowly walked over to you, asking, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, now tell me, what happened?" You demanded as you looked to Steve.

He looked away, before saying, "Enough."

You let out a sigh, as you say, "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, here's what we know–" Sam begins, as he explains that Zemo is going to Siberia, where there are several more super soldiers waiting for someone to 'activate' them and give them a mission, and now, they're going to be working outside the law to stop Zemo.

"Count me in. Besides, I know someone who could be of assistance." You say as you think of when you encountered the person you had in mind.


	46. Chapter 46

\----------------------Your POV------------------------

You were currently sitting in an old, blue Volkswagen with Sam and Bucky. Sam was sitting in the passenger seat, while you and James sat in the back seat. You were sitting behind the driver's seat and James sat behind Sam's. 

You were watching as Steve was talking with a blonde haired woman, before James said, "Can you move your seat up?"

"No."

You rolled your eyes at their behavior, before you said, "James, we could switch seats."

With that, James scooted over, as you crawled over him, before returning your attention to Steve. You, James, and Sam watched as Steve kissed the woman.

Out of the corner of your eye you caught both Sam and James smirking. Scowling, you hit both men in the shoulders, saying, "That's my brother."

"And?" Sam laugh, rubbing his shoulder.

"And, I don't know that woman." You defended.

"But, you also didn't know Steve." James said smugly.

"Hypocrite." You said, pointing at James.

Before either could say anymore, Steve got in the driver's seat. You leaned back, crossing your arms, as you say, "How was the make out? It looked good from where we were sitting, Stevie." 

Steve's face turned a dark red, groaning as he slammed his forehead against the steering wheel, before starting the car and driving off.

-

-

-

You sighed, as you asked, "How much longer?"

"They should be here any minute." As soon as Steve said that, a white, windowless van appeared.

"Speak of the devil and it shall arrive." You mutter, as the van stops in front of you, Sam, Wanda, Bucky, Pietro, and Steve.

The door opened revealing Clint with a black eye, which caused you to raise an eyebrow.

He pointed to you and scowled, "Next time, tell me he's built like a friggin' tank."

"I told you, he was bulletproof. Thought that would give it away." You say, as you walked up to him, placing your fingers on the black eye, before healing it.

"There." You say, before backing away.

"Oh. It's you." A gruff voice replies.

You turned and smiled, before saying, "Sorry for this. But, we need your help."

"We?" Luke asks.

"It's nice to meet you. I don't think I thanked you for saving my sister from a mugger, yet." Steve says, as he holds his hand out for a handshake.

"Yeah....no problem." Luke says, as he shakes Steve's hand, while looking between you and your brother.

Suddenly, we hear another groan from the van. Looking inside, it was another man, as he got up. 

"So, you must be Scott Lang. Sam told me a bit about you." You say, as he sat up.

His eyes widened as he got out of the van, and began shaking Steve's hand, "Wow, Captain America. I gotta say, think you for thanking of me. It's a real honor. I've been shaking your hand too long."

He turned to Wanda and said, "Captain America. Hey, I know you too. You're awesome."

"Yeah. That's nice. I think you should stop shaking his hand now." Luke grumbled.

"R-Right." Scott says, as he let's go of Steve's hand.

"I'm gonna be honest, we'll be working outside the law on this one." Steve says.

"That's nothing new." Both Scott and Luke said at the same time.

They looked to each other in question (albeit, a little awkwardly), but otherwise didn't say anything.

"Right. Well, let's just go, already. Tight schedule and all." You say, as you clapped your hands together.

-

-

-

You, James, and Sam were running inside the airport, when a thud was heard. Looking over, you saw a guy in a red suit with a black spider on his chest.....crawling along the window?

"What the hell is that?" James asked.

"Everyone's got a gimmick, now." Sam replies, as the spider-guy creates a string of web and swings inside, knocking Sam down.

James used his metal hand to punch the guy, but he caught it?!

"Woah, you have a metal arm?! That's awesome, dude!" He says.

"Hey, Spider-kid!" You yell, as you kicked him in the side.

"It's Spider-Man." He groans, as he gets up, but that was when Sam tackles him, causing the two to become airborne.

You could hear Spider-Man beginning the Miranda Rights, as he and Sam struggle against each other.

James hurled something at the kid with his metal arm, as you and he hid behind a glass advertising display.

Suddenly, however, you hear Spider-Kid shout, "I think this belongs to you!"

You saw something being hurdled back at James, so you pushed him out of the way, and tried to catch it.

Bad idea.

The thing crashed against your middle, causing you to go flying back and slide across the ground.

"(F/N)! Are you okay?" James asks, as he peers down from above you.

"I have made some poor life choices." You groaned, as James helped you back up.

"I hope I'm not one of them." James jokes.

"Currently debating that." You joke back, as you and him run next to each other.

Suddenly, you see Sam attached to a railing, as Spider-Man swings down, ready to send him flying over the edge. But, both you and James intercepted it, causing all three of you to fall to the level below.

Unfortunately, you manage to land on top of Sam, which wouldn't have been a bad thing, if Spider-Man didn't web you and him together, before webbing down James' metal arm.

You could hear Spider-Man continuing to talk about him having only one job, as Sam used Redwing to swoop down and catch Spider-Man's wrist, before causing him to hit a metal pillar and dropping him outside.

"You couldn't have done that earlier." James asked.

...I hate you."

You just let out a muffled groan, for your face was stuffed against Sam's chest.


	47. Chapter 47

\-----------------------Your POV------------------------

You, James, and Sam finally managed to reunite with the rest of the group. Everyone running straight towards Tony's group, before a yellow beam struck down in front of you, causing James to quickly grab your arm, to prevent you from stepping into it. 

You looked up and saw Vision floating there, as he said, "I know you think you're doing the right thing, Captain Rogers. But, please, for the good of mankind, stand down."

You looked to Steve out of the corner of your eye, watching what he does next. But, he doesn't say, nor do anything.....yet.

Tony and Steve talked to each other, trying to convince the opposite side to stop. But, in the end, it was proved to be futile.

"What do we do, Captain?" Scott asks.

"We fight." With that, Steve, you, and everyone else charges forward, causing the other side to do the same.

You and James worked together, fighting the Black Panther. You managed to land a few good punches (completely ignoring the burning feeling in your once dislocated hand) to his sternum. But, that only caused him to flip you over his shoulder.

Clint fired an arrow towards him, which earned the Panther's attention, as he says, "Hi. I'm Clint."

Rolling your eyes, you kicked his feet from underneath the Panther. He elegantly caught himself, as he straightened himself out. Fortunately, as he was doing that, you managed to stand back up, as well.

T'Challa flexed his fingers, allowing his claws to come out. Not able to resist, you say, "Ooh. Kitty has claws."

Regret will be with you, now.

You yelped, as you dodged a swing, you sprinted towards Wanda, who was dealing with Tony, as you yell, "This is scarring me! Now, I'm gonna grow up to be socially awkward!"

Apparently, the Black Panther has no humor. Who knew.

You dodged another swing, as you rolled out of the way. This caused you to slam your back into a metal crate, as the Black Panther neared. 

You crossed your arms in front of your face, as you prepare to get shredded, but...it never happened. Looking up, you saw a red mist around his wrist, before he was flung away.

"Thanks!" You shout towards Wanda, as you ran to assist Luke with Natasha.

You saw that Natasha was about to shoot Luke with her electrified wires, so, you picked up speed, before drop-kicking her in the chest, when she turned to try and deal with you.

Rolling to your feet, you stood next to Luke, as he says, "Thanks."

"No problem. Just paying back a few debts." You say with a smile before Luke quickly pushed you behind him and covered you. Preventing the bullets from hitting you.

"Just get me some new hoodies." He groaned in irritation, before turning to deal with Natasha.

Suddenly you heard a grunt, causing you to see James and T'challa fighting......again.

You sighed, as you ran towards them, before tackling T'challa off of him.

Somehow pining him down for a minute, you say, "We really have to stop doing this."

T'Challa kicked you off of him, which (in turn) caused James to start attacking him. You got up, just in time for James to say, "I didn't kill your father."

"Then why did you run?" T'Challa growled.

Your eyebrow twitched, as you decided to fight T'Challa yourself. James helping you, whenever you got knocked down, and vice versa.

"Why did we run? Oh, I don't know. It could be because a certain stupid cat keeps saying he won't let us live until extradition! Or maybe because everyone keeps trying to kill us!" You grunted as you tried to hold back T'Challa's claws.

"You're certainly snarky today," James says, as he kicked T'Challa away from you.

"Yeah, well, I'm pissed off." You defended.

"I think it's kinda cute, really." James said, which caused Sam to shout overhead of you, "Less flirting, more fighting, please!"

You sighed before saying, "Later then?"

James chuckled before both you and he headed towards Steve who was running to one of the jets. Unfortunately, you, Steve, and James were currently hiding behind one of the airplane's wheel, needing a big distraction, before Scott said, "I've got something big. On my signal, run like hell."

"Are you sure?" You asked.

"Don't worry, I do it all the time......Once......In a lab." Scott replied.

After a few minutes, you heard, "Now!"

The three of you began running, as you turned your head over your shoulder, your eyes widened, as you said, "Woah. Tiny dude is big now."

"Not the time for that," James said.

"Sorry. But, that was kinda cool." You say as you continued running.

Steve, James, and you stopped when Natasha blocked the way. You and James stood on the defensive, as Natasha faces off with Steve, before finally relenting, by allowing you three passage.

When you ran past, you said loud enough for only her to hear, "Thank you.....Natalia."

You heard her sharp intake of air, as you left her behind. Before long, the three of you got into a jet, before taking off.

Sitting next to James, you leaned your head back and closed your eyes. After a few seconds, you slowly reopened them, as you looked out of the window.

After a few seconds of silence, James called out Steve's name.

"Whatever it is, I'll handle it." He says, not bothering to even glance at either him or you.

"I'm not sure I'm worth it, Steve," James said.

"James. You are. Besides, I should be the one saying that." You say as you give a weak chuckle.

Before either man could say anything, you defended yourself, by saying, "All I'm saying, is that I'm the one that always seems to be getting into trouble."

Steve clamped his mouth shut for a few minutes, before saying, "Get some rest. We'll be there in a few."

You sighed, before doing as suggested.


	48. Chapter 48

\-----------------------Your POV-----------------------

You were awakened with a jolt, causing you to look around frantically.

"We're here." Was all James said.

Your eyes widened slightly, before returning to their normal state, as you nodded in silent understanding.

You, Steve, and James got off of the jet, before heading inside the Syberian Hydra base. It was quiet and everything was abandoned, as you got out of the elevator.

When you three reached a small staircase case (with you being on the top platform), you stopped dead cold, as well as the other two. Steve kneeled down on the lowest step, as he lifted his shield, James lifting his sniper rifle that he got off of the jet, above Steve, as you lifted your small handgun (that you reluctantly took off the jet). You watched the doorway like a hawk, as muffled clunking sounds resonated behind the door. It wasn't until you saw the door slowly open, before it was revealed to be Tony forcing the door open, as he stepped through.

You, nor James, let up in your defensive position, as Steve spoke with Tony. It wasn't until he called a truce did you finally relent, James soon following after. You silently nodded your appreciation towards Tony, as the four of you looked around.

It wasn't until the small group came into a room filled with cryogenic tanks, all occupied with the super soldiers.

You gulped harshly, as you felt the cold breeze from the machines. You looked at each one closely, they all had a bullet in the center of their head.

They were all dead.

You pursed your lips in dismay. It was true that they were dangerous, but that still didn't mean that you liked killing.

"What the hell?" James said, under his breath.

"Did you really think I wanted more of you? I am grateful for them, though. They brought you here." Zemo's voice sounded over the speakers.

Suddenly, a video clicked on, causing Steve to throw his shield at it, while Tony prepared to fire his plasma beam.

But, that was when the video began to play. Causing, all four of you to walk over to it. 

You watched as it showed a video of a car being crashed into a tree, as a motorcycle drives passed it, before swerving into a U-turn and stopping by the wrecked vehicle. Where it revealed you sitting on the bike, as the Winter Soldier got off the back of it, and walked towards the car. You, staying on the bike, as you watched him carry out the mission. 

The Soldier dragged the man, no, you have a faint memory of his name being Howard, out of the car, before beating him to death. The Soldier then calmly walked around the car, before slowly wrapping his fleshed hand around the woman's throat.

'Enough pressure to cut off air, but not enough to leave marks.' You think darkly, as the video continues with you asking, "Is it done?"

The Soldier nodded, before he climbed onto the back, before you sped off down the road, kicking up dirt and gravel along the way.

You covered your mouth with your hands, as you realized what this meant.

'Not wonder Stark sounded so familiar. I watched as Tony's parents were being murdered.' You think.

Suddenly, you heard the sound of metal clanking. Looking over, you see Steve holding Tony back.

"Tony, Tony!" Steve calls, trying to calm the man down.

"Did you know?" He asks, turning to Steve.

Steve remained silent for a moment, before saying, "Yes."

Tony brushed Steve's hand off of him, as he took a step away from Steve, looking at him with the utmost betrayal.

It only took a moment, but that was when shit hit that fan, big time.

Tony punched Steve, causing him to go flying back. James went to attack, but Tony caught the metal fist before flying forward, dragging James with him, as Tony knocked James into you, causing both you and the ex-assassin to fall to the level below. Tony straddled James, as he prepared to blast him with a plasma beam, but you quickly grabbed his arm, jerking it so the blast hit beside James' head.

Tony used his other arm to punch you and send you flying back, before aiming a plasma beam towards you, but Steve's shield hit his hand, sending the blast to land just inches away from your face. 

James quickly got up and helped you to stand, as Tony fought Steve. It wasn't until Tony shackled Steve's ankles with some odd mechanism, that James began attacking Tony.

When Tony pushed James up against one of the cryogenic tanks, you looked around for something sharp. 

There! On the ground five feet away was some kind of shrapnel. Quickly you ran and picked it up without stopping, before heading to Tony. You saw James break Tony's plasma blaster, as you jumped into Tony's back with a loud war cry. You stabbed the shrapnel into the crevices of Tony's suit, hoping to cut something that will disable the suit. However, Tony only flew backward, releasing James as he does so. He slammed his back into the opposite wall, as the building began to crumble. When your back made contact with the wall, you let go of Tony with a yelp.

Steve managed to attack Tony, distracting him from you, as James slammed a button, causing the ceiling to begin opening. James quickly ran to you, before grabbing your wrist. You followed behind him, as he began to climb upwards. Sometimes, James would have to help you get up, but you were almost there. You got to the last ledge, before you saw the latch explode, causing both you and James to fall. 

You grunted as you hit the fourth to last walkway, before rolling off the edge and onto the one below. 

Your thoughts began to fog together, as you lay there dazed, before you forcefully shook your head. Shakily, you got up onto your feet, stumbling a bit, as you pushed your body to jump down the rest of the way. You yelped as you rolled to your feet, before continuing to run in the direction you heard the fighting coming from.

When you entered the area in which the fighting was currently taking place in, your eyes widened, as you watched Tony knock James and Steve down.

You grit your teeth, as Tony finally got Steve to stay down (for the moment, at least), which caused James to rage out and try to take out Tony's power supply to the suit.

When that happened, everything became slow motion. You could hear the suit powering up for one final blast, as you assessed the situation.

Situation: Dangerous

Level of Threat: Catastrophic

Mission: Save James.

With that, you pushed yourself to the limits, as you ran towards the two. You could see the center of the suit's chest lighting up, as you were acting on pure adrenaline.

Everything sped up, as you pushed James away with your left hand, when a bright light filled your vision. You were jerked roughly away, as you slammed into the ground, before sliding a few feet on your back.

You stare in a daze at the ceiling, as you blinked slowly. Not comprehending the situation at all.

'I saved James. I know that.' You think absentmindedly, as you looked down at your feet, without moving your head. Beside your left foot, there was a long, thick, line of red.

You went to turn your head to see exactly where that red line ended, but a hand clamped down onto your eyes, blocking your vision.

You could hear shouting, but it was as if you were underwater, you could only hear certain muffled words.

"She's.........Shock..........Can't handle...."

'Shock? Am I in shock? Why? What happened?' You think, as you tried to lift your left hand to the one that was covering your eyes.

But, you couldn't feel it. You couldn't move it.

You began to panic. You breathing began to pick up, as you worked up the strength to asked frantically, "I can't move my arm. Why can't I move my arm?"

"(F/N), calm down. You're okay, you're going to be okay!" 

'That's Steve's voice.' You noted pathetically.

"This is you're fault!" 

'That's James.'

"How was I supposed to know she would do that?! I was aiming for your metal arm!" 

'And Tony.'

"Bucky, stop! We need to help her, not fight!" Steve's voice shouts from above you.

After what felt like minutes pass by, the hand was finally removed, and the first thing you saw was Steve. His suit was covered in red.

Was that blood?

Who's bleeding?

I need to help them, then. I caused too much damage to others. I need to help.

However, your eyes began to betray you, as they begin to close.

'Huh? Why am I.....tired all of a sudden?' You thought.

"(F/N)! No, no, come on. I know it's hard, but stay awake, please." James said, as he kneeled to your left.

You looked over, but Steve's hands clamped down on either side of your face, forcing you to look upwards, as he says, "Don't look, (F/N). You need to not look."

"Not....look at what?" You strained.

"Trust me. Just don't look left." Steve says sternly, but the expression he wears concerns you.

"Mmh. 'm tired." You slurred, as your vision kept going in and out of focus.

"I know you are, and you can sleep for however long you want, _later _. But, for now, I need you to stay awake." Steve rushed out.__

__You felt uncomfortable pressure being put on your upper arm, causing you to squirm in discomfort._ _

__"Kid, I know it's uncomfortable, but it's helping." Tony says, as he kneeled to your right side._ _

__"You get away from her. You have no right to even talk to her." James spat out._ _

__"Why's it uncomfortable?" Your voice sounded so drowsy and slurred, you doubt he could properly understand you._ _

__No one replied, and the temporary silence was welcoming, as you heard a new voice begin speaking, "Allow me to help. I have a medical kit in my jet. That may help until we get to a real medic."_ _

__You ignored the shouting and the talking, as you allowed your eyes to finally close._ _

__\----------------------Steve's POV-----------------------_ _

__I watched as my sister's eyes closed. Bucky continued to shout, trying to keep her eyes open, but her breathing slowed._ _

__I clicked my tongue, as I realized she lost consciousness._ _

__I looked to T'Challa, but before I could say anything, James immediately stood up, his hands bloody from trying to keep the pressure on the stump of where (F/N)'s arm _should _be.___ _

____The memory of Tony sending out a beam, just as (F/N) pushed Bucky out of the way, suddenly came to mind. As a result of her actions, she had lost her arm._ _ _ _

____I was immediately snapped out of the small reflection, when Bucky moved towards T'Challa and grabbed him by the collar of his suit with both hands, tightly, as he lowered his head, before choking out, "Please. Help her. She's innocent."_ _ _ _

____I stared in mild shock, as Bucky's shoulders began to shake from repressed emotions._ _ _ _

____T'Challa gently placed a hand on his shoulder, before saying, "We must hurry if you wish to save her."_ _ _ _

____I carefully placed one arm underneath (F/N)'s upper back, as the other snaked beneath her knees, before I picked her up in a bridal-style._ _ _ _

____"Let's go." I say, as James, T'Challa and I quickly left, while Tony stayed behind, staring intently at the large pool of blood left behind from (F/N)'s missing limb._ _ _ _


	49. Chapter 49

\----------------------Your POV-----------------------

You were swimming in darkness, as you felt something brush against your forehead gently. 

'Who is that?' You think.

"C'mon, don't you think it's time to wake up, doll?" A familiar voice says.

'I know that voice. It belongs to someone I love very dearly.' You think slowly.

'They said I should wake up. Does that mean I've been asleep for long? It's rude to keep someone waiting.'

You tried to move your limbs, but they refused to budge.

'Come on...'

The finger on your right hand twitched subtly.

"Come on.."

Your fingers clenched into a fist.

"Come on." 

Your eyelids quivered.

"Come on!"

A bright light flooded your vision, causing you to blink your eyes a few times.

You were staring up at a tiled ceiling, before the subtle sound of beeping causes you to slowly turn your head towards the heart monitor.

You stared at it blankly, before you tried to sit up, but as you did so, you noticed that you still couldn't move your left hand.

Eyebrows knitting together, you pulled the covers away.

Your eyes widened, as your breath caught in your throat. Tears began to slowly blur your vision, as you looked at what was there, or rather, the lack thereof.

You reached over with your right hand, as you gripped at the empty air below the bandaged stub of your upper arm.

"I see you are awake." A voice says, snapping your attention towards the door.

Standing there, was none other than T'Challa. You gave a small smile, as you say, "I guess I should apologize for everything I said?"

"No. I should be the one to apologize. You were right." T'Challa admits, as he sits in a nearby chair that's by your bedside.

It was silent for a moment, before you asked, "Where's Steve and James?"

"I have managed to convince Steve to drag Barnes to get something to eat. They have been staying by your bedside the entire time." He explains, calmly.

"I see. How long was I out for?" You asked, looking to the king.

"About three weeks, give or take." 

It was silent between the two of you, as you looked to your bandaged stub.

"You're taking this surprisingly well." T'Challa says.

"Am I? I just keep thinking, 'is this real?'." You confessed, as you once more gripped at the empty air where your arm should be.

"It will take some getting used to. I could make you an arm." He offers.

You gave a weak smile, as you say, "Geez, I think you're trying to make me feel bad for insulting you."

T'Challa chuckled, as he says, "Not really insults. More like comedic quips."

"You thought I was funny? While I was trying to attack you?" You said in disbelief.

"You may have some strength, but you aren't good at harming." T'Challa says.

"Mmh." You hummed, as you rested your back against the pillows, before saying, "You're right about that. And, guessing by how you know that, my abilities did a weird green orb thing that helped heal me?"

"That is one way of explaining that. It was when we were in the jet, you flatlined for a moment." T'Challa explains.

"Well, that's twice now." You said, light amusement layering your voice.

"What is?" He asks.

"Dying. I was told by James that I got real sick once; said I didn't have a pulse, then these weird green orb things appeared and helped me. I swear, it's only ever going to happen if I die." You explained.

"Do you wish for me to get your brother and James?" T'Challa asks, after a beat of silence.

"If you wouldn't mind. But, before you go, I have two requests to make." You say, as he went to leave.

"What would that be?" He asks.

"First, let me work as a healer here. I still feel bad for the whole attacking you thing, not to mention, I like helping people." You say.

"And the second request?" T'Challa asks.

"Well..."

\--------------James (Bucky's) POV----------------

I was reluctantly picking at my food, as Steve takes a small bite of his own. We didn't say anything to each other, as we sat in silence.

That was, until I heard the light tapping of shoes against tile. Looking up, I see T'Challa walking towards us.

I immediately stood, food forgotten, as I looked to the king. We stared at each other for a moment, tension thick in the air, before he smiled, giving a subtle nod.

That was all I needed, before I took off down the hall. Running as fast as my legs would carry me. Seeing (F/N)'s medical room just up ahead, I burst through it, nearly taking the door off it's hinges.

My breathing was haggard, as I looked at the only bed in the room. 

There, sitting upright and giving me that same smile that I've always known, was (F/N). 

It only took five long strides to get close enough to stretch my arms out and wrap them around her, squeezing her tightly to my chest, as the emotions finally became too much to bear.

I, the Winter Soldier, an emotionless killer; began to cry.

I let out sobs, as I buried my face into her shoulder, as I choked out, "You're okay. I'm so relieved. You're okay."

I felt (F/N) pat my head gently. I felt what was left of her arm stretch out, in it's own pathetic attempt at a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay, Bucky." She says, as she buries her face into my chest.

After a few minutes of this, I wipe away the last of my tears, as (F/N) pulls away, saying, "James, I asked T'Challa to do something for me. But, I want to tell you about it before I do it."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I wish to speak with Tony." She says, immediately my expression turns hard.

"No way. I refuse." I says, pulling away from her fully.

"James." She says softly.

"He did this to you, (F/N). He has no right to even speak with you, let alone see you." I say, continuing to rant.

"James." I hear her say, a bit louder, earning my attention.

Once my head snapped to her, she gave a gentle smile, as she looked at me.

She and I had this stare off for what felt like minutes, before I finally groaned, "You're killing me, here."

"Sorry." She says, a bit too cheerily.

"No your not." I say, crossing my arms with a huff.

She simply shrugs, as she sends me an amused smile.

"Half an hour. No sooner, no later." I say gruffly.

"Fair enough. Now, you should probably allow Steve in. He is my brother after all." (F/N) says.

I let out a small grumble, before relenting. Leaving the room to go get Steve.

-

-

-

\------------------------Your POV-------------------------- 

You wait in an open field, the jet that is holding James, Steve, and T'Challa hiding in the woods behind you.

You use your right hand to cover your eyes from the sun, as you look up to see something glinting, before it landed fiercely in front of you.

"Good afternoon." You greeted casually.

Tony doesn't reply, as the helmet retreats into the suit. He seems defensive.

You let out a sigh, as you say, "I'm not gonna do anything. Well, more like, I can't."

He still looks tense.

"C'mon. You're seriously gonna be defensive with a one-armed girl?"

"A one-armed girl that has been working under Hydra." Tony remarks.

You flinched, as you defend, "Didn't really have a choice, on that matter. Neither did James."

"You still could've done something to escape." Tony remarks half-heartedly.

You shrugged, as you say, "Don't think that was possible. With Shield being compromised and all, not to mention that they would've done a lot worse things if they were to have recaptured us."

It was silent between you and Tony.

You sighed, lifting your arm to try and rub the back of your head, but stop when you realize that it was the what was left of your left arm. The stump stretched out awkwardly, as you stared at it expressionlessly.

"Sorry. I keep forgetting." You say, as you slowly put what was left of the arm down.

Silence.

You smiled, as you say, "Tony, I understand perfectly well that you're upset."

Silence.

"But, I came to ask something of you." You continued.

That earned a response, as Tony's face contorted into irritation, as he says, "And why should I listen?"

"Because, I, nor James, are going to be asking for anything. I am here on behalf of Steve, though, he doesn't know what we're currently talking about." You gave an awkward laugh, as you went from one foot to the other.

"And? Why would I do anything for that traitor?" Tony says, crossing his arms.

"Because, you're friends." You say gently.

Tiny flinched at that, as he scoffs, "He's not my friend, not anymore." 

"That's a lie." You say calmly.

Before Tony could utter anything else you say, "Okay. Can we just act like truthful adults, right now, instead of stubborn children?"

Tony's mouth clamped shut, as he looked away, earning another tired sigh, as you say, "I am not asking for much. I am not asking you to forgive me, or James. I am asking you to make amends with Steve. I may not remember everything about my brother, but I guess I have a sisterly instinct that tells me that this civil war you two had was very hard on him. But, Steve, he was choosing to do what he thought was right, and I am so sorry that this happened, but, please, forgive him. You can hate me all you want, curse me, obliterate me, but Steve is my brother, I want to do something for him. I know what I'm saying is incredibly selfish, but you two are friends."

Silence.

You purse your lips together before you say, "The true mark of maturity is when somebody hurts you and you try to understand their situation, instead of trying to hurt them back."

Silence.

However, when you went to open your mouth, Tony puts his hand up, causing you to shut it immediately.

"Fine. Besides, I do, kinda, owe you one for blowing off that arm of your's." Tony reluctantly says.

Before you could open your mouth to say something, Tony interrupts, by saying, "Ah! But, only under one circumstance."

"What?" You asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let me talk to him personally, alone, if you don't mind." 

You nod your head eagerly, as you turn to walk towards the jet.

-

-

-

"So,–" You began, as you leaned your back against the seat, looking at the back of Steve's head, "What did you talk about with Tony?"

"Nothing, just calling me a stubborn ass, before saying that he would work on making the accords, as he says 'Captain America friendly'." Steve says, looking over his shoulder to see you.

"So, how'd you manage to get him to relent?" He asks, amusement clear in his voice.

"Well, you know me, I just mostly smacked him with the truth." You shrugged.

"Did you really hit him?" James asks, almost too eagerly.

You raised an eyebrow, as you looked at him.

"What? A man can dream, can't he?"

-

-

-

\-----------------------Time Skip--------------------------

It has been a week, since you encountered Tony. But, at the moment, that wasn't your biggest problem.

"You'll be fine. I have my best scientists and doctors working to get your new arm ready." T'Challa says.

"You know, I never actually vocally said I agreed." You say, as a doctor measures your good arm.

T'Challa shrugs.

"You're doing this to make me feel guilty about calling you a stupid cat, aren't you?" You asked.

"... Maybe."

You sighed, as you say, "Mission accomplished then. I'm so very sorry about what I said to you."

"That sounded fake." T'Challa points out.

"Take the apology or I'll be calling you stupid cat, for the rest of your days."

"Very well. I forgive you." 

"Now, that sounded fake."

"Take it or I'll give you a peg leg for an arm."

"...Really?"

"...."

"T'Challa?"

"...."

"Fine. Thank you for forgiving me."

"No problem."

-

-

-

It wasn't until a month later that your arm was finally finished. You were laying on a medical bed, ready for the operation.

"Don't look so worried, James." You say, as you hold James' hand.

"Can't help it." He grumbled.

You sigh, before giving a warm smile, as you say, "Trust me."

"Always."

"Excuse me." A nuse says, as she comes into the room.

"It's time."

You nod your head, as James lets go of your hand, allowing the nurse to roll your bed out of the room and into surgery.

-

-

-

"This is so cool." You say, as you move your metallic fingers.

"Mhmm." James hums, as he looks at your awed face.

You flex your metal arm, as you say, "Hey, do you think I could punch through a wall?"

"Maybe."

"I wanna try." You say, looking to James with an excited expression.

However, it dimmed down when you saw that he was leaning against the hospital bed, his arms crossed atop it, as he rested his chin upon them, while looking at you with the most adored expression.

"I'll have to wait until I get cleared to go, though." You say.

James nodded his head, still staring at you with a loved expression.

\--------------------------Time Skip--------------------------

Three years later.

You stood at the altar, James standing beside you, as you had Wanda for your maid of honor. While Steve, was James' best man.

"I'm so proud of you Bucky." Steve says, again.

"Stevie, I swear to God, if you don't stop saying that, I'm gonna assume you want to take my place." You joked, earning laughter from the crowd that joined you for your and James' wedding.

Hell, even Mr. Donvinchi is here with his son. Which, he was very happy to know they both were invited to.

"Okay, how about we actually start the wedding, since the bride and groom are here?" The priest says.

"If you don't mind." James says.

"Not at all." He says, earning chuckles.

-

-

-

"Do you, (F/N) (middle name) Rogers, take James Buchanan Barnes to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, James Buchanan Barnes, take (F/N) (middle name) Rogers, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride."

"Finally!" Tony shouts, earning bouts of laughter.

"I second that." James says, before leaning in and kissing you passionately.

Cheers and applause are heard throughout the large building you were in.

When you pulled away, James whispered into your ear, "I guess this is one way to heal a broken mind."

The 

End.


	50. Alternate Ending

\----------------------Your POV--------------------------

You were awakened with a jolt, causing you to look around frantically.

"We're here." Was all James said?

Your eyes widened slightly, before returning to their normal state, as you nodded in silent understanding.

You, Steve, and James got off of the jet, before heading inside the Syberian Hydra base. It was quiet and everything was abandoned, as you got out of the elevator.

When you three reached a small staircase case (with you being on the top platform), you stopped dead cold, as well as the other two. Steve kneeled down on the lowest step, as he lifted his shield, James lifting the sniper rifle that he got off of the jet, above Steve, as you lifted your small handgun (that you reluctantly took off the jet). You watched the doorway like a hawk, as muffled clunking sounds resonated behind the door. It wasn't until you saw the door slowly open before it was revealed to be Tony forcing the door open, as he stepped through.

You, nor James, let up in your defensive position, as Steve spoke with Tony. It wasn't until he called a truce did you finally relent, James soon following after. You silently nodded your appreciation towards Tony, as the four of you looked around.

It wasn't until the small group came into a room filled with cryogenic tanks, all occupied with the super soldiers.

You gulped harshly, as you felt the cold breeze from the machines. You looked at each one closely, they all had a bullet in the center of their head.

They were all dead.

You pursed your lips in dismay. It was true that they were dangerous, but that still didn't mean that you liked killing.

"What the hell?" James said, under his breath.

"Did you really think I wanted more of you? I am grateful for them, though. They brought you here." Zemo's voice sounded over the speakers.

Suddenly, a video clicked on, causing Steve to throw his shield at it, while Tony prepared to fire his plasma beam.

But, that was when the video began to play. Causing, all four of you to walk over to it. 

You watched as it showed a video of a car being crashed into a tree, as a motorcycle drives passed it, before swerving into a U-turn and stopping by the wrecked vehicle. Where it revealed you sitting on the bike, as the Winter Soldier got off the back of it, and walked towards the car. You, staying on the bike, as you watched him carry out the mission. 

The Soldier dragged the man, no, you have a faint memory of his name being Howard, out of the car, before beating him to death. The Soldier then calmly walked around the car, before slowly wrapping his fleshed hand around the woman's throat.

'Enough pressure to cut off the air, but not enough to leave marks.' You think darkly, as the video continues with you asking, "Is it done?"

The Soldier nodded, before he climbed onto the back, before you sped off down the road, kicking up dirt and gravel along the way.

You covered your mouth with your hands, as you realized what this meant.

'Not wonder Stark sounded so familiar. I watched as Tony's parents were being murdered.' You think.

Suddenly, you heard the sound of metal clanking. Looking over, you see Steve holding Tony back.

"Tony, Tony!" Steve calls, trying to calm the man down.

"Did you know?" He asks, turning to Steve.

Steve remained silent for a moment, before saying, "Yes."

Tony brushed Steve's hand off of him, as he took a step away from Steve, looking at him with the utmost betrayal.

It only took a moment, but that was when shit hit that fan, big time.

Tony punched Steve, causing him to go flying back. James went to attack, but Tony caught the metal fist before flying forward, dragging James with him, as Tony knocked James into you, causing both you and the ex-assassin to fall to the level below. Tony straddled James, as he prepared to blast him with a plasma beam, but you quickly grabbed his arm, jerking it so the blast hit beside James' head.

Tony used his other arm to punch you and send you flying back, before aiming a plasma beam towards you, but Steve's shield hit his hand, sending the blast to land just inches away from your face. 

James quickly got up and helped you to stand, as Tony fought Steve. It wasn't until Tony shackled Steve's ankles with some odd mechanism, that James began attacking Tony.

When Tony pushed James up against one of the cryogenic tanks, you looked around for something sharp. 

There! On the ground five feet away was some kind of shrapnel. Quickly you ran and picked it up without stopping, before heading to Tony. You saw James break Tony's plasma blaster, as you jumped into Tony's back with a loud war cry. You stabbed the shrapnel into the crevices of Tony's suit, hoping to cut something that will disable the suit. However, Tony only flew backward, releasing James as he does so. He slammed his back into the opposite wall, as the building began to crumble. When your back made contact with the wall, you let go of Tony with a yelp.

Steve managed to attack Tony, distracting him from you, as James slammed a button, causing the ceiling to begin opening. James quickly ran to you, before grabbing your wrist. You followed behind him, as he began to climb upwards. Sometimes, James would have to help you get up, but you were almost there. You got to the last ledge before you saw the latch explode, causing both you and James to fall. 

However, as you were falling, you pushed James to the side, causing him to land on one of the walkways. Unfortunately for you, this meant that you didn't have enough time to try and right yourself to grab onto something.

You took one last look above you, watching as the building crumbled before your back made contact with the floor. A loud, sickening crack was all you heard before everything went dark.

-

-

-

You groaned, as your eyes fluttered open. It only took you a moment, before you immediately sat upright.

Looking down at yourself, you let out a choked laugh, seeing as you were okay. Nothing seemed broken.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iq2gpwecmFA  
(Background music) 

When you stood, still checking over to see if you were suffering from any injuries, internal or external.

Patting yourself down once more (you could never be too sure), you finally decided to begin looking for James, Steve, and Tony.

However, just as you went to take your first step forward, you heard someone calling out your name. Looking up, you saw James rounding the corner.

Smiling brightly, you began walking towards him, as he called your name once more.

"James! I'm okay, can you belie–?" You cut yourself off when you saw the expression he was wearing when looking at you.

"James? What's wrong?" You asked.

He looked so frightened, as he looked towards you.

"Ja-" You were about to reach out, as you said his name, but stopped yourself, when he went through you.

"What?" You breathed out, as your hand was still poised in the air from trying to reach towards him.

Spinning on your heels, you saw that he was kneeling, cradling something in his arms.

You swallowed harshly, as you slowly walked towards him, before standing at his side.

Your breath caught in your throat, as you bit back the urge to scream.

James was cradling your body.

He was speaking so frantically, you could hardly understand him, as he tried to locate the area where all that blood is coming from.

'Is it possible for just one person to bleed so much?' You think as you stared at your bloody form.

"Bucky!" You heard Steve's voice from behind you.

Looking over your shoulder, you saw that he had stopped only a few feet away, before collapsing to his knees.

"No. No. Please, no. Not my.....Not my sister. Not my baby sister, please." He whispered in horror.

"She's fine." James suddenly snapped, earning both you and Steve's attention.

"Bucky–" Steve began, but James cut him off.

"She's fine. Just wait, she'll heal herself. It happened before, it'll happen again." Bucky says frantically, as he brushes away your blood matted hair from your blood covered face.

"What the hell i–" You looked to see Tony standing there, his eyes wide as he stared at the scene before him.

After he got over his initial shock, he slowly, cautiously, walked over to James.

"Barnes. She's–" Tony began.

"She's not!" James roared, as he gathered your body closer to him.

"She's going to heal herself. She didn't have a pulse once, but then, she managed to heal herself. Just wait, she'll be fine." James said as he kept trying to pull your body closer to him.

Tony looked to Steve and Steve looked to Tony in a silent, remorseful conversation.

Steve stood up, before walking over. You quickly moved out of the way, even though you seemed to be stuck as a ghost.

You watched as Steve tried to take your body from James, but he lashed out. Sweeping his metal arm out, as he pulled your corpse closer to himself with his human one.

"James. Please, I'm so sorry." You say as you watched him fight desperately against the two men who were tired of seeing James convincing himself that you weren't really gone.

But, in all fairness, you were having a hard time accepting that reality too.

It wasn't until T'Challa arrived, startling both Tony and Steve, that they finally pried your body from James' unrelenting grip.

You watched as Tony and Steve had to hold back James, as T'Challa gently took your body. You winced at how unnatural it moved with every jolt.

"No! She's not dead! She's not! Just wait, please!" James pleaded as he kept pulling as Tony's and Steve's grip.

You didn't even realize you began crying until your vision became blurred.

It wasn't until Steve had to forcefully knock James out, that they managed to get him to stop.

"I'll go and....and help prepare for a funeral. I'll also go tell the other's that she's–" Steve cut Tony off with a silent nod of his head, before carrying James off and onto T'Challa's jet.

You followed after them, making it just in time to enter the back of the jet before the latch closed.

You silently sat beside Steve.

After he placed James down, he had sat beside your body. 

Carefully, he reached out and gently closed your sightless eyes. With that, Steve, the great Captain America, your brother; finally broke down.

He sobbed his apologies, as he gripped your hand into both of his.

Smiling sadly, you say, "Wow, Stevie. Your hands; they're so much bigger than mine. I remember them being a lot smaller."

Steve only continued to cry for his dead sister.

You remained quiet and somber, as you sat next to your older brother.

-

-

-

It's weird, really.

Going to your own funeral, that is.

You watched everyone, as they stood in the well-trimmed grass, carrying umbrellas, for it was raining that day. You watched as they said what they thought of you in your living moments. You saw that Luke, Mr. Donvinchi, and a man that you assumed to be his son standing in the crowd of mourners. You saw that everyone was dressed in black. There was not a spot of color, except for the small variety of flowers, that are set on your casket.

Though, there was one good thing that came out of your death.

Both Steve and Tony reconciled. There is no longer a civil war and the accords were long since forgotten.

You stood at the foot of your grave, standing next to James who was standing in the rain. Not budging, not even moving.

"You're gonna catch a cold." You suddenly say, but there was no reply.

You pursed your lips, as you looked to your feet.

You heard soft footsteps approaching, but you had a good idea on who it was.

"It's my fault," James said as Steve stood by his side.

"It isn't." Both you and Steve say at the same time.

"Bullshit. She pushed me to one of the walkways in order to save me. If she hadn't done that, she would still be alive." James says as he looks at your polished headstone.

"She wouldn't want you to keep beating yourself up," Steve says.

"It's true." You note, knowing they wouldn't hear you.

"I don't care." Was all James says.

"Liar." You mutter as Steve looks to the grave.

"I'm going to go into a cryogenic tank. I don't trust my mind, not without her in this world to help me stay sane." James said.

Steve didn't reply, neither did you.

-

-

-

\-----------------James (Bucky's) POV-----------------

I sit on a metal exam table, as I wait for the cryogenic tank to be ready.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" T'Challa asks, but I say nothing, I only nod.

After a few minutes pass, I am strapped into the tank. Closing my eyes, I allowed the ice to freeze me.

-

-

-

"James." A voice calls.

"James." The same voice drawls out my name.

"C'mon, get up sleepy-head."

I open my eyes, and I see...

"(F/N)?" I say in disbelief.

She nods her head, before I launch towards her, hugging her to my chest. I look out at the surroundings, it looked like we were in a meadow of some sort.

"I thought you–" I began, but she cut me off.

"I am. Dead, that is." 

"Then why–" Once more, she cuts me off.

"You shouldn't be here." 

"What?" I breathed.

"You have to go back. Please, go back." She begs.

"I don't understand," I say, giving a shaky smile.

"You do. Wake up." She demands.

"N-No. Please, let me stay here, with you!" I say, taking a step towards her.

"Please, wake up." She says.

I shake my head, closing my eyes, as I try and block out the words.

"Wake up!" She shouts, and with that last yelled command...

My eyes snapped open, as I took a deep inhale. Sitting up, I feel hands push me back down.

"Bucky, are you alright?!" Steve's voice exclaims as he holds me down.

"What happened?" I croaked.

"I don't know, your body signals began to go haywire. You almost died." Steve says.

"Send me back in," I say, grabbing Steve by the collar of his shirt.

"Bucky–" Steve began, but I cut him off.

"Please, send me back in."

"James, I do not think that is wise. It is clear your body cannot handle the process of being cryogenically frozen." T'Challa says from across the room.

However, before Steve or I could speak, something odd happened.

There were loud squeaking noises. Almost like when one wipes away at a foggy mirror.

Everyone's attention snapped to the glass door of the cryogenic tank.

Letters began to be drawn in the fog that was still on it. It slowly began to form words, before it only said two things:

'T. O. G. E. T. H. E. R.

F. O. R. E. V. E. R'

Both myself and Steve's eyes widened, as we read that.

I only breathed out the name, "(F/N)?"

A small smiley face was drawn in the fog below the words.

"I guess that means you're keeping that promise?" Steve asks.

There wasn't any reply for a second, which had me worried before something amazing happened.

(F/N) stood there. Her form transparent, as she waves at us happily, like she isn't even dead.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

"I only have a short time. This takes a lot of energy, so I'll be quick. Please, just know that I don't blame anyone for my death. I just want everyone to be happy, so please move on. But, don't forget about me. Forget about me and I'm haunting your asses." She joked before her expression turns solemn.

"I'll always be having your guys' back, okay? Even if you can't see me."

With that last sentence, just as quickly as she arrived, she was gone.

T'Challa was the first to snap out of it, as he walked towards me, before asking, "So, what is your plan, Barnes?"

I looked to Steve, before asking, "Is there still a spot on the Avengers?"

-

-

-

*Three years later

I fired my rifle at some Hydra scum. Before I felt a small tug on my left sleeve, hearing a light voice whisper, "To you left."

Immediately I swung to my left and shot one of the Hydra men that charged at me.

"Thanks, (F/N)." I say, and I could've sworn I heard her laugh a 'no problem'.

This has been going on ever since I joined the Avengers. Though I'm not the only one, sometimes others would hear (F/N) giving them a heads up, or sometimes, a wound that we know we got would suddenly disappear.

But, no one was skeptical of the fact that (F/N)'s spirit follows us around, helping us whenever we need it.

'I guess this is one way to heal a broken mind.' I think, before continuing to carry out today's mission.

The

End.


	51. Epilogue

\----------------------Your POV-------------------------

"No way." You murmur, as you looked down at the two pink lines.

Your eyes were wide, as your mouth opens and closes, trying to figure out if this was going to be a good thing or a bad thing.

Your body jolts, as a sudden knocking on the door pulls you out of your internal panicking, before a muffled voice of Steve says, "Is everything alright, (F/N)?"

You cleared your throat, before saying, "Everything's fine."

You winced when your voiced cracked.

There was a slight pause, before your brother says, "Well. Okay then, breakfast is about to be served, so I just wanted to come by and warn you."

"Thanks. I'll be out in a little bit." You say, before looking down at the pregnancy test.

Yep. Still two pink lines.

You let out a sigh, before throwing it away, along with the other six test strips.

"Well. I guess I have to do this like ripping off a bandage." You mutter to yourself, as you flush the toilet and wash your hands.

When you finished refreshing yourself, you found yourself being lost in thought, too concerned on how to even bring up the topic in the first place. Before you even realized it, you were in the dining room, with T'Challa sitting at the head of the table, pieces of paper littered around him. Probably having to do with the problems that still need to be faced with.

You slowly walked over to where James sat, before plopping yourself down next to him.

You began to fidget in place, before James asked, "Everything okay there, doll?"

You stiffened, as you forced a smile, saying, "Yeah, it's just that..."

You trailed off.

"Just what?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at you idd behavior.

"Uh, it's nothin'. Just not feelin' too hungry." You say.

'Dammit. Missed my chance.' You internally scolded yourself.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? You could be getting sick." James says, as he places his fleshed hand into your forehead.

You gently grabbed his wrist with your bionic hand, before prying it away, as you say, "I really am fine. I just have something to tell you something later, s'all." 

James raised an eyebrow, before remaining silent throughout the rest of breakfast.

-

-

-

"What am I gunna do?" You whined, as you face-planted into the sofa.

"Are you sure you're...ya know.....pregnant?" Natasha asks, as she sits in the nearby chair.

"Seven." Your muffled voice says.

"What?" Natasha asks.

You picked your head up, before saying, "I took seven tests, Nat. Pretty sure that means I'm pregnant."

With that being said, your face meets the cushion once more.

"So, you going to tell him?" Natasha asks.

"I'm frightened. What if he doesn't want kids?" You mumble, as you turned your head towards her.

\------------------James (Bucky) POV-------------------

"What do you mean, 'she's acting strange?" Steve asks, as he sits on the couch, while I slump down in the cushioned chair.

"I don't know. She seems like she's just a bit more distanced for the past few days. Now, all of a sudden, she seemed quite nervous during breakfast and she wanted to talk about something later." I groan, flopping my head back onto the chair.

"Maybe it's not as bad as you think. I mean, she could be just going through something that requires some distance between you two, I don't know." Steve shrugs.

"What if she wants a divorce? Maybe that's why she wants to talk." I say, immediately shooting upright from the horrific idea.

"Buck. You've been married for how long?" Steve questions.

"Three years, four months, two weeks, five days, seventeen hours, and thirty-five seconds and counting." I say, as I lean back into the chair.

"Then you're not getting a divorce. Besides, (F/N) is the kind of person, whom when setting her mind to something, won't just quite mid-way." Steve reassures.

"If you say so, punk." I mutter half-heartedly.

"Whatever, jerk."

\------------------------Your POV------------------------

You nervously pace back and forth in the room both you and James shared. Thanks to Natasha's words, and I quote, "If you don't get off your pregnant ass and just tell him, I will.", you had finally mustered up the courage to wait in your bedroom to tell James.

You heard the door creak open, causing you to snap your head towards it. You watched, as James stepped through, looking just as nervous.

"Hey." You greeted weakly, as James greeted back in the same manner.

"Listen I wanna tell you some–" Before you could finish, James interrupted.

"Listen. I already know where this is going."

Your eyes widen, as you say, "Y-You do?"

"Yes, and I also wanna say that, no matter what, I'm not leaving you." James says determinedly.

You let out a relieved laugh, as you say, "Oh thank god! I thought you would leave when you found out I was pregnant."

You let out another bout of laughter, before slowly stopping when you noticed James' expression.

"You're....pregnant?" He says slowly.

"Yeah. I thought you knew." You say, now sounding unsure.

"I thought......pregnant. You're pregnant." Bucky rambles.

"Wait. You didn't know? What did you think I was going to say?!" You exclaimed, now panicked for revealing your pregnancy.

"It doesn't matter! I'm gonna be a father!" James laughs, as he picks you up around the waist, before spinning around once and kissing you full force.

He quickly sets you back down onto your feet, still dazed, as James practically tears down the door, as he shouts, "Steve, you punk, I'm gonna be a dad!"

You saw Natasha walk inside, still dazed, as she asks, "Guess that means that everything's fine."

You numbly nod your head, as you says, "I'm a dumb."

"Yes you are. Now, let's go stop Bucky, before he starts telling the whole world that your pregnant." Natasha says, as she gently guides you outside to stop an ecstatic James.

-

-

-

You grunted as you lifted your eight and a half pregnant body off the couch, immediately James by your side, helping you.

"Thanks." You say, as you straighten yourself out.

"Are you sure you wanna walk? I can get whatever it is you need." James says hastily.

"If you could bring the toilet here, that would be great." You say sarcastically.

"Technically–" You cut Clint off, before he could finish.

"No. I just want to get to the bathroom. It's not like I'm just gonna–" 

You were cut off with a grunt, as you felt a small pain in your abdomen.

"I don't think you have to go to the bathroom anymore." Pietro quips, as he stares at the small puddle beneath your feet.

Everyone freezes, before another stab of pain causes you to wince violently, before you say, "Get me to the medics, now."

No one dares to move, before you snap again, "I said, now!"

Immediately James has you in his arms, carrying you to the medics, as T'Challa runs ahead to warn the doctors and nurses.

When you arrive, you were placed on a medical bed. After about an hour, to say you were in pain was an understatement.

"James Buchanan fucking Barnes, I will murder your goddamn face!" You yelled, as a particularly bad contraction rolls over you.

James was holding your metal hand in his own bionic one. It was, in all actuality, to prevent you from killing any of the doctors or nurses that said you had to wait a little longer before you could push.

After quite a bit of threatening later (most of which were removing a particular male extremity from James), you were finally able to push.

You screamed, as you clutched Bucky's hand. Trying to push out your and James' child. After a half an hour or so (you couldn't really keep track), you heard a shrill cry break through the silence, as you flopped back onto the bed. After a few examinations later, you were holding a healthy baby boy.

Tiredly, you look down at the infant that sleeps peacefully in your arms. Tears prick the corner of your eyes, as a large smile breaks out.

"He's beautiful." You mutter, exhausted from giving birth.

You hear a hum of agreement coming from James, as he hovers over you and the child.

"Could you hold him? Kinda tired." You murmur.

James looked unsure, hesitantly deciding if he should. Your eyes fought to stay open, as you mutter out, "S'kay. I trust you."

That seemed to have reassurances, as he carefully and gently picks the infant up. It was still sound asleep, as he gently sways to and fro with the child in his arms.

With that, you finally rest.

-

-

-

One to Two hours later.

Your eyes flutter back open. Once your vision returns fully, and all bleariness left you, you saw that James rested in a nearby chair, his head rested on the wall, eyes closed, while the baby lays comfortably on his chest, the hand resting on the infant's small back was gently and rhythmically tapping against it.

"Hey." You gently croaked, causing James to open his eyes and stare at you for a moment, before breaking into a large smile and greeting back quietly.

"So, did you pick one of the two boy names?" You asked, as you sluggishly sat upright, resting your back against the headboard of the medical bed, being careful of the wires that were hooked up to the heart monitor, IV, and other machines. 

James slowly nodded, before telling you. You smiled brightly, as you agreed full heartedly to it.

With that, James gave you the infant, before heading outside to call in the others.

One by one they all arrived, hell, even Tony and the rest had joined (sometimes periodically visiting in order to see the progression of the baby).

You watched, as everyone slowly swarms you, each cooing over the baby, before T'Challa asks, "What did you name him?"

You smiled, as you looked to James, nodding subtly, before you said, "We decided to named him: Steven Luke Barnes."

"Wait you decided to name him after Bulletproof and Capsicle? Not fair." Tony whines, causing the baby to stir.

Everyone glares at Tony, as you gently soothed the infant.

"I appreciate it, kid." Luke says, as he ruffles your hair.

Believe it or not, for the past three years (since Civil War happened), Luke has been acting like a father to you and since Steve is your actual older brother, it seemed right to honor them both for all the shit that you and James dragged them through.

"I feel, wow, I'm an uncle that has a nephew named after me." Steve says in awe.

You chuckle, before asking, "Who would like to hold him first? I know all of you must be dying to."

You watched in contentment, as they hold little Steven, while thinking, 'This is it. I'm finally home.'


	52. Please Read!

Dear Readers,

What I wish to share with you is that I have finally, after a few trial and errors, set up a Paypal account to start taking commissions.

I have created separate 'book' filled with people who wish to request something.

This is _**completely optional**_ to those that wish to purchase stories!

Please feel free to spread the word to friends.

If you wish to find out more, please go to my profile and go to the book titled 'Commissions' to understand the rules of what I will and will not do.


End file.
